Emergency of Love
by Lu-Q
Summary: Un hospital, dos Doctoras residentes, y una lucha por progresar. UA Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**-Doctora Berry, se la necesita en urgencias-** se anunciaba por auto parlantes exaltando la incómoda pero más que necesaria siesta que me estaba tomando.

Ser interna en uno de los Hospitales más reconocidos y emblemáticos de Seattle no es algo fácil de llevar, mi vida era el hospital, mi cama y nuevamente el hospital. Hacía apenas 2 meses que había ingresado aquel lugar y era cada día más difícil.

**-Berry, te están llamando no hagas que vuelva a despertarme-** Santana Lopez mi compañera desde la universidad, y con el tiempo se había hecho una gran amiga, pero así y todo bastante insoportable.

sali corriendo hacia urgencias, mi doctora a cargo era demasiado exigente, y no podía volver a quedar mal. Después de pasar por mil obstáculos, vi a todo mi grupo ya reunido alrededor de una camilla.

Con mi último aliento di las zancadas que me faltaban para llegar y sin esperármelo una pierna se cruzo en el medio de mi camino dando como resultado una estrepitosa caída en el medio de la sala llamando la atención de todas las personas a mi alrededor.

**-Berry se nos piensa unir o es que en realidad su verdadera vocación era la de payaso**\- La Dra Grey, mi doctora a cargo, la peor de todas, la pesadilla de todo interno fue tan contundente que temblé, y las risas de mis compañeros no tardaron en llegar, y con ellas la desesperación en mi menudo cuerpo.

**-Yo, yo lo siento-** pase caminando para colocarme al lado de una de mis compañeras.

**-Looser-** me susurró en el oído, era increíble el rechazo que nos teníamos mutuamente, desde el primer día que llegué al hospital la Dra Fabray, otra de las internas, había sido de lo más hostil y ofensiva conmigo.

Lo único que pude hacer ante aquello fue mirarla con la mayor seriedad posible, pero me respondió con su sonrisa de publicidad dental, y sentí ganas de arrancarle todos los dientes.

**-¿Cómo han dado los análisis?-** preguntó la doctora Grey**. –¿Berry?-** no porque a mi, yo no se nada del paciente ni de los análisis.

**-Yo, no, no tengo los resultados- **

**-Los resultados han dado que los glóbulos blancos están por debajo de lo normal, eso nos puede decir dos cosas respecto a nuestro paciente, o es una anemia fuerte, o podemos estar hablando de algo más complicado como puede ser una infección interna que no se pueda observar a simple vista-** definitivamente la odio, no sé porque a Santana le cae bien.

**-Muchas gracias Dra Fabray, Dra Berry podría juntarse a estudiar con su compañera, si no ya sabe que dos de los estudiantes que estén por debajo del promedio son expulsados del programa-** agache la cabeza porque la vergüenza y la ira corrían a extrema velocidad por mi cuerpo.

Por supuesto que fue la perfecta de Fabray quien gano la primer cirugía de todas, y no es que le tenga envidia, pero más allá de lo que parezca yo me esfuerzo, doy todo de mi, y soy muy buena, solo que el no poder dormir bien, estar en completa presión todo el tiempo, y sentir que estoy compitiendo todo el tiempo con algunos de mis amigos, hacía de mi desempeño mucho menor de lo que en realidad era.

Volví a mi rincón donde corría a esconderme cada vez que no tenía nada que hacer.

Para mi sorpresa no estaba desocupado en mi lugar estaba sentado Kurt Hummel, no tenía demasiada relación con él, no es que sea malo, pero desde el primer día que me vio se la paso criticando lo poco de ropa que se me podía ver usar en este ámbito, que las zapatillas anaranjadas ya no están a la moda, que la gorrita blanca para protegerme del frío ya no se usa, que los lentes de la vista estaban super out, no sé realmente que espera, porque la realidad es que no tengo dinero para zapatillas nuevas, que el frío que hace me congela el cuerpo entero, y lamentablemente mi vista no es la mejor de todas y tengo que usar lentes, así de simple.

**-Kurt-** fui cortante.

**-Berry, me enteré de tu caída y de tu espectáculo delante de "medusa"-** así le decíamos los internos a la doctora Grey.

**-Si no quiero ni hablar de eso-** me acomodé en la camilla de enfrente para ver si lograba dormir aunque sea unos minutos más.

**-Es que ya todos saben que Quinn es la mejor de nuestra generación, yo que tu ni me gasto en esforzarme-** estoy empezando a odiar a todos aquellos que hablan bien de la rubia modelito.

**-Yo no creo que sea la mejor, recién estamos empezando, queda mucho por ver-** le conteste completamente orgullosa, yo podría ser mucho mejor que Fabray.

**-Ni en tus sueños Berry, ni te gastes mejor-** esta vez no le conteste me acomodé en mi cama improvisada, y opte por cerrar los ojos.

La paz no me duró demasiado, la tablet que me entregaron el primer día donde estaban asentados todos mi pacientes comenzó a sonar, y eso solo quería decir una cosa, me necesitaban y en este caso en pediatría.

Volví a correr, pero esta vez con un poco más de tranquilidad pediatría era mi lugar, mi zona de confort y lo que mejor se me daba, solo esperaba no tener que estar ni con Fabray ni con Puckerman. Pero como mi suerte nunca era buena, hoy no iba a ser la excepción, a dos metros de llegar los vi a ambos hablando y riendo, mientras por el otro extremo y a la misma velocidad que yo llegaba Santana.

**-Bueno ahora que están todos, les voy a explicar una sola vez de que constará su servicio conmigo-** para mi sorpresa no era la Dra Robbins quien estaba a cargo, sino que era el Dr Karev**. –Estarán en pruebas y los tres mejores pasaran un día entero conmigo, de esos tres solo uno ingresará conmigo y la Dra Robbins a una cirugía de alto impacto**\- los cinco que estábamos ahí nos miramos ya entrando en competencia, definitivamente la que menos miedo infundía era yo, y el Dr Puckerman.

**-Bien Fabray, y Berry, acompáñenme-** definitivamente la vida está en contra mío. **–Los demás realicen lo que crean necesario, el que se equivoque queda automáticamente afuera-** mientras caminábamos siguiéndolo, soltó la primera pregunta.

**-Fabray, que me puede decir de los pacientes oncológicos menores de 4 años-** yo sabía muy bien esa respuesta, cruce los dedos en mi espalda rogando porque Quinn se equivoque.

Pero como era de esperarse ella respondió perfectamente y casi que dio cátedra de una respuesta completamente simple.

**-Bien y tu Berry, ¿puedes agregar algo más?- **

**-No creo que sea necesario, Fabray ya dijo todo lo que se podría tener en cuenta-** Karev solo me miro y no dijo nada.

**-Bien como saben, no pueden dejar que el paciente se duerma, así que queda a su cargo por las siguientes tres horas, ninguna de las dos puede abandonar el lugar y no me importa si se les está muriendo su propia madre-** fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarnos a las dos con un pequeño de 1 año, que sufría de un tumor cerebral.

Veía como Quinn me ignoró completamente y fue directamente a tomar en brazos al pequeño.

**-Hola chiquitin, sabes no puedes dormir, y tendrás que entretenerte-** le hablaba tan dulcemente que por un momento me olvide lo odiosa que era, veía como jugaba con el niño, le cantaba, lo arrullaba, y yo seguía inmóvil observando la escena**. –Ves peque-** Quinn había inflado uno de nuestros guantes y se lo daba al bebé que estaba embobado con ella, tanto como yo. **–Esto es un conejito-** sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y por un segundo creo que me estaba sonriendo, hasta que tuvo que volver a abrir la boca. **–Y eso que ves allá-** me señalo directamente **–Es un tucán, ya sabes, esos pájaros narigones-** su risa se coló en mis huesos y no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarla seria. **–Berry es que no tienes lengua, ni una broma se te puede hacer- **

**-No entiendo tu forma de bromear, siempre me agarras de punto y te me ríes, ¿te hice algo, Para que seas así conmigo?-** ni se para que le pregunto, si no me interesa para nada, o eso quiero creer.

**-Hay Berry, no sé porque eres tan intensa, soy contigo como soy con todo el mundo, solo que tú te lo tomas a la tremenda**\- y me dio vuelta la cara para seguir jugando con el niño.

Estaba a punto de contestarle que conmigo ni se le ocurra volver a bromear de esa manera cuando ingresó la Dra Robbins a la habitación.

**-¿Cómo está el bebe más lindo del hospital?-** nos ignoró a ambas y habló directamente con el pequeño, que solo se estiró en los brazos de Fabray para pasar a los de Arizona.

**-Dras, no las necesitamos más aquí, vayan a hacer algo más productivo-** miré a Fabray recordando las palabras del Dr Karev, pero la rubia que tenía por compañera solo le sonrió coquetamente a la Dr asintiendo.

**-Disculpe Dra Robbins, pero el Dr Karev nos pidió que no dejemos la habitación bajo ningún punto-** le dije seriamente.

**-No recuerdo bien tu nombre, pero como sea que te llames, yo mando por encima de Alex, así que si yo ordeno que dejes la habitación, lo haces sin más, ¿ok?-** odiaba este trato de los Doctores a cargo, no se que se creían.

**-Yo, yo, lo siento-** no supe decir otra cosa. **–Y mi nombre es Rachel Berry-** atiné a contestar.

**-Muy bien Berry, deje la habitación, usted también Dra Fabray-** odié que se supiera su nombre y a ella si la llame doctora.

Dejamos la habitación las dos juntas, yo estaba seria como nunca mientras ella seguía luciendo su sonrisa de publicidad dental.

**-Tucán, no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda, has algo bien y se aprenderán tu nombre-** algo bastante horrible iba naciendo en mi interior a cada palabra de ella.

**-Ya córtala, no sé qué es lo que te crees, con tu sonrisita perfecta, tus ojitos brillantes, y tu cuerpo descomunal, aquí soy tan doctora como tú, así que respétame**\- lo dije bien en serio, pero ella solo se reía descostilladamente.

**-Berry, me hubieras dicho que te gustaba y hubiera sido todo mucho más simple, aunque los tucán no son mi tipo, por ahí hago una excepción-** la miré completamente confundida y aturdida, de qué diablos hablaba.

**-Yo, yo nunca te dije eso- **

**-Ya Berry, que te gusten las mujeres no es ningún pecado, ya decía yo que debajo de esos anteojos se escondía un pastelito glaseado**\- y la vi desaparecer sonriendo.

No puedo creer lo que es esta mujer, a mi no me gustan las mujeres, o al menos nunca lo han hecho, es tan agrandada que no le cabe en la cabeza que me caiga mal, y solamente eso, sin intenciones ocultas. La detesto.

Realmente no sabía porque era tan divertido molestar a Berry, la única excusa que podía encontrar para ser así con ella, es que hasta ahora ella es la única que no se ríe de mis bromas, y le molestan, y aunque sí me parece un poco intensa y demasiada seria, no tengo mucho más que decir, o si, es un poco, como definirlo, tímida, tal vez es por eso que siempre termina última en la clase, porque no se anima, o tal vez me equivoco y no sabe nada, bueno no lo sé.

A lo lejos pude ver al pesado de Puck, desde que nos conocimos no para de querer llevarme a la cama, pero no puedo negar que se me hace divertido verlo rogar y arrastrarse un poco, si supiera que no tiene ni la más mínima chance.

**-Fabray-** me giro al escuchar mi nombre.

**-Doctor Sheapeard, dígame-** es a él a quien debo cautivar, y no románticamente hablando, sino como doctora, mi sueño es ser neurocirujana, y aunque ahora me ha tocado estar a servicio de su esposa, es a él a quien debo apuntar, lo tengo muy en claro.

**-¿Con quién está trabajando hoy?-** es simpático y serio a la vez, he escuchado tanto sobre este hombre, que realmente ya ni sé que creer.

**-Con la doctora Grey, y algunas cosas a servicio de Karev-** si por algo me gustó este programa era porque es variado, en un solo día podías pasar de niños pequeños a un hombre con un balazo en la cabeza, y no es que sea morbosa, es mi vocación.

**-Ok, ven conmigo**\- mentalmente salté de felicidad, pero mi expresión fue profesional, solo asentí y comencé a seguirlo por el hospital.

En el camino nos cruzamos con Santana que también se nos unió, y por último fue Hummel, no puedo decir casi nada de ellos, solo que López es más lesbiana que Ellen, y que Kurt es más Gay que Ricky Martin, me río internamente de mi elocuencia, hay veces que pienso que me equivoque de vocación, debería de haber sido comediante, podría usar todas las cosas de mierda que me han pasado en la vida y convertirla en una de las mejores comedias, la voz de Santana me trajo a la realidad.

**-Fabray, ¿a que hora sales hoy?-** me susurró para que no escuchen los otros dos.

**-Si no pasa nada que cambie mis planes cuando termine la cirugía con Grey**\- me mofe un poco de ella, fui la mejor con Meredith y me gané ese lugar, si soy muy orgullosa, y según mi hermana menor demasiado soberbia, pero no me interesa, todo lo que he conseguido ha sido a fuerza de voluntad, y mucho esfuerzo.

**-Ha, y ¿a qué hora supones que terminaras con eso?-** hizo como que si no le importaba que se le haya robado prácticamente de las manos.

**-Es solo una apendicitis, así que en una hora como exagerado- **

**-Ok te espero en el bar de la esquina, y rompemos la noche-** se que si no es conmigo no debe de tener con quien salir, o al menos las demás internas no parecen muy divertidas, digamos que Berry no ha de conocer ni la luna, Jones se me hace que se le da la onda del rap, y Cohen Chang se la ha de pasar mirando crepúsculo, bueno la única que podría zafar es Brittany pero tampoco podría asegurarlo porque hoy se la pasó hablando de unicornios, ahora que lo pienso, menudo grupo de locos me ha tocado.

**-He, si no lo sé, pero igual podrías preguntarle a alguien más, por las dudas**\- no me gusta decirle que si de una, aparte porque quiero saber quién sería su plan "b".

**-Si ya le dije a Rachel, y también se una-** de verdad Berry dijo que sí.

**-No me jodas que Berry ha probado el alcohol**\- me río, a todo esto seguíamos caminando por el hospital detrás de Sheapeard y susurrando.

**-¿Rachel?-** me pregunta como desconcertada, ya veo que tucán me sorprende y todo.

**-Si Berry-**

**-Si ha probado el alcohol y por más que parezca un poco lerda no es así, fue la mejor de nuestra clase, y nunca ha descuidado su vida social-** noté que Santana la defendió con bastante énfasis y caí en la cuenta que son mejores amigas.

**-Lo siento no quise sonar así-** es que de verdad que me arrepiento, pero es que con López puedo hablar así, porque es bastante parecida a mí en varias cosas.

**-Todo bien, pero que Rachel todavía no se haya adaptado no significa que no sepa lo que hace- **

**-Hey tranquila yo nunca cuestioné sus habilidades profesionales, solo me sorprende que quiera salir a tomar algo-** me defendí.

**-Es solo lo que aparenta, pero una vez que entre en confianza no es tan aburrida como parece-** y eso fue la última palabra que cruzamos.

Silenciosamente ingresamos a un laboratorio y con cautela fuimos tomando asiento donde Sheapeard nos iba indicando.

**-Bien yo sé que esto no es lo que más les gustaría estar haciendo, pero según sus solicitudes en el programa su ambición era la de ser neurocirujano, y como los tres estaban haciendo nada, me pareció buena idea que comiencen a practicar-** yo mire lo que tenía delante de mí, y cuando vi una banana y un bisturí ya me imagine lo que se venía a continuación.

**-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con este plátano?-** me reí por dentro porque lo que se me ocurrió contestarte a Hummel no era muy apropiado para que lo escuche mi futuro mentor. "Métetela en el culo" gritó mi inconsciente. Y la sonrisa se me escapó.

**-Dra Fabray-** me miró serio**. –Ya que sonríe imagino que sabrá para que está la banana delante suyo ¿no?-** seguro que para metérmela donde pensé que lo haría Hummel no, pensé.

**-Bueno imagino que será para practicar nuestro pulso, la cascara de banana tiene un grosor muy similar al de la corteza cerebral, si logramos cortar la cáscara sin perforar el plátano se podría decir que no lastimaremos a nuestro paciente-** conteste con completa suficiencia, esto me lo sabía de memoria, y lo había practicado mil veces por voluntad propia, de verdad que no estaba para estas cosas.

**-Muy bien Fabray, ahora doctor Hummel ¿quiere ser el primero en probar?-** vi como Kurt tembló entero, y en el primer intento falló.

**-Dra López, usted sigue-** Santana fue muy diferente, tomo el bisturí con completa confianza pero su fuerza le fallo y también perforó el plátano. Al fin años de práctica me iban a servir para algo.

**-Dra Fabray, su turno**\- podría realizar esta tarea con los ojos cerrados, desde que comencé a estudiar medicina me incliné por la neurocirugía en realidad mucho antes de comenzar la universidad, tomé el bisturí use la fuerza justa, y como arte de magia abrí la cascara sin siquiera ensuciar el instrumento filoso. De reojo pude ver la cara de indignación de Santana, y de celos de Kurt.

**-Muy bien Dra-** solo sonreí. **–Ustedes dos se quedan practicando hasta que el pulso y la fuerza no les falle, por otro lado, Fabray puede ir a realizar otro servicio-** sin decir una palabra más me gire y salí del laboratorio.

La hora para realizar mi primera cirugía al fin se acercaba, aún no había decidido se iría o no al Bar con Santana y Berry, es algo que decidiré luego.

Cuando pasé por la habitación del pequeño que había estado cuidando más temprano, me la topé a Berry espiando por la pequeña ventana.

**-Berry, ¿qué haces ahí?-** le susurre, exaltándola un poco.

**-Shhhh, que no quiero que la Dra Robbins se dé cuenta**\- esta mujer está loca.

**-Pero ¿qué es lo que haces espiándola?-** volví a insistir

**-Es que no quiero que venga Karev y se dé cuenta de que dejamos la habitación-** sonreí sin saña esta vez, es como que me causó un poco de ternura, está tan preocupada por mejorar que no puede quedarse tranquila, y por primera vez quise tratarla un poco mejor.

**-Rachel, no pasará nada, si Robbins nos hizo salir, es porque ella no dejará al niño-** su cara fue de sorpresa, nunca la había tratado bien, y no es porque sea mala, sino que se me hace más divertido y entretenido molestarla.

**-Yo lo sé, pero por las dudas- **

**-Ok, cualquier cosa me avisas, iré a ver si puedo descansar un poco-** me giré para buscar algún lugar donde tirarme un poco, hacía más de 28 horas que estaba en el hospital, y tan solo en una hora era la cirugía.

**-Hey Fabray-** escuche la voz de Berry a mi espalda.

**-Dime-** me voltee para mirarla.

**-Éxitos en la cirugía, luego me cuentas en el bar- **


	2. Chapter 2

Ingresé a realizar la operación, y podría decir que por primera los nervios invadieron mi cuerpo, siempre he sido la mejor de mi clase, me recibí en Harvard con honores, no pude fallar, ni faltar a una sola clase porque perdía mi beca completa, fui a estudiar hasta con 41º de fiebre, o también asistí el día que un auto se cruzó en mi camino y yo y mi bicicleta fuimos a volar, me fracturé tres costillas, pero sola me amarré un faja y concurrí a clases. Se que todas esas cosas no me garantizan de que logre ser la mejor cirujana, ni que quedé permanente en el programa, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no me voy a dar por vencida nunca.

**-Dra Fabray ¿está lista?**\- la voz de Grey me devolvió al mundo, miré hacia abajo, el paciente estaba esperando por el primer corte, y por decisión de Meredith fui yo quien lo realizo, una vez que el bisturí corto la piel, la confianza y la seguridad retomaron a mi cuerpo, despejando cualquier clase de nervios que había sentido al principio.

Veinte minutos después de ese corte, nuevamente tomé el control dando la estocada final a ese órgano "adorno" que tenemos en el cuerpo.

**-Muy bien doctora, realmente lo ha hecho bien-** y me sonrió, fue la primera vez en dos meses que le veía una sonrisa dedicada a alguno de sus internos a la Dr Grey, y saber que había sido para mí, me infló aún mas mi orgullo.

**-Gracias-** solo eso pude decir, ya que ambas ya estábamos enguajandonos las manos, y listas para dejar el lugar.

Grey salió primero y yo después junto con los enfermeros. Me dirigí a los lockers donde tenía guardada mi ropa, me vestí tranquilamente, y después de mucho dudarlo, decidí que merecía ir un rato al dichoso bar donde estaban las demás. Tomé el celular y llamé a López.

_-Fabray-_ su voz se notaba un poco sobreexcitada,_-¿Ya mataste al pobre señor Green?**-**_ y rió estrepitosamente.

_-Eh, no, pero ¿dónde estás?** –**_ comenzaba a dudar si ir o no a su encuentro. A lo lejos escuche como Santana forcejeaba con alguien.

_-¿Hola?- _

_-¿Berry? ¿Eres tú?- _

_-Si perdona, pero Santana está muy tomada, y de verdad que necesito ayuda para llevarla a casa, no quisiera molestarte, pero ¿podrías venir?-_ lo que me faltaba a mí a los 24 años ser la conductora designada.

_-Eh, bueno, ahora voy-_ y corté un poco indignada. No me gustaba ni buscar a mi hermana en la escuela, y ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de una persona que apenas conozco.

Me dirigí caminando hacia el bar, porque ni pensar en tener un automóvil, lo que me pagan en el hospital apenas y me alcanza para vivir en una residencia llena de internos, en uno de los barrios más baratos de todos, comer y lo que resta se lo envío a mi hermana pequeña.

Vi a través de la vidriera del bar, y encontré a López en seguida, bailaba desaforada encima de la barra, ya sin la remera puesta, y a punto estaba de sacarse el sostén, cuando Berry la jaló brutamente de uno de sus brazos y se la tiró encima, no pude contener mi carcajada, cuando ambas cayeron al piso fuertemente.

Ingresé rápidamente.

**-Vamos-** fue lo único que dije, tomé a Santana de un brazo y la arrastre hacia afuera, Berry nos seguía con la cabeza gacha, creo que se avergonzaba un poco de la situación y de su amiga**. –¿Tienen algún auto?-** miré a Berry.

**-El de Santana, está aparcado por allí-** me señaló el lugar y pude ver el flamante Porsche último modelo, color dorado, de verdad que en mi vida me había subido a un auto así, y no pude con la tentación.

**-Dame las llaves Berry-** le exigí, quería conducir ese auto ya, por fín iba a tener una recompensa por todo esto.

-**No las tengo, las tiene ella-** señalo a López que vomitaba como desquiciada en el cordón de la vereda.

**-López pásame la llave de tu auto- **

**-Ni loca, a a a esoooo lo maneejo solo solo yo-** y nuevamente volvió a vomitar.

**-Ni loca me subo contigo manejando, me das las llaves, o directamente llamo a una ambulancia y que te lleve directamente al Hospital, donde ingreses en ese estado, da por finalizado el programa, y tu oportunidad de ser cirujana, porque difícil que te admitan en algún otro lugar después de esto-** no era capaz de hacer algo así, pero la amenaza era sólida, y por la cara de Berry estoy segura que se lo creyó.

**-Toma-** Santana me tiró las llaves al fin, parece que de verdad se creen que soy mala.

**-Berry tómala de un lado, que yo la levanto del otro-** nos pusimos en posición y cargamos a Santana hasta el auto, abrí la puerta delantera, corrí el asiento y la desplome en el asiento trasero. Nosotras nos ubicamos adelante, y por fin tuve esa preciosura entre mis manos, lo encendí y creo que tuve que hacer fuerza para cerrar la boca porque era tal la emoción que sentía que de seguro que hacía un gritito de alegría muy fuera de lugar.

**-Bien ¿donde vive?-** ahora que lo pienso no había dicho ni hola. Y había sido bastante cortante con Berry.

**-Vivimos juntas, no muy lejos en Queen Anne, yo te voy indicando-** no puede creer que vivan ahí, es el barrio más caro de la ciudad, pero como sea no se de que me sorprendo viendo lo que estoy manejando.

**-Perfecto**\- no quiero ni mirar a Berry.

**-¿Tú vives muy lejos?-** realmente después de ver este auto, y escuchar en donde viven, no tengo muchas ganas de decir donde me estoy alojando, pero nunca he estado avergonzada de lo que soy y no puedo empezar hoy.

**-He si del lado contrario, en el barrio internacional-** si en un barrio donde está lleno de inmigrantes, los que más abundan son los chinos, japoneses, indios, y algunos latinos.

**-Ah, y en ¿qué te volverás?- **

**-En el transporte público como voy y vengo todos los días del hospital**\- fui cortante, ya no me gustaba que estemos hablando de mí.

**-Si quieres, puedes dejar el auto de San y llevarte el mío, total mañana me lo devuelves- **

**-Creí que te caía mal, o es que a todas las personas que detestas le quieres prestar tu carro?- **

**-Contigo no se puede, solo estoy intentando ser amable, y agradecerte de alguna forma que me hayas ayudado-** ok puede que tenga razón, y me pase de descortés, pero no me gusta hablar de mi vida, ni en donde vivo, ni como me muevo por la ciudad, ni de nada.

**-Ok tienes razón, pero igual, te agradezco Berry, pero volveré como siempre-**

Un par de indicaciones más y llegue a destino, si el auto era lujoso y exclusivo, la casa donde vivían no se quedaba atrás, dos plantas, de un blanco inmaculado, dos columnas impresionantes como entrada, y encima un balcón redondo que te invitaba a pararte a observar en él.

**-Te ayudo a bajarla-** le sugerí, mientras Berry ya corría su asiento hacia atrás, para comenzar a sacar a Santana de su refugio, una vez fuera, la colgamos nuevamente en nuestros brazos y la llevamos hacia adentro, y ya esta vez ni me sorprendí porque me esperaba ver los muebles más modernos y hermoso, los espacios grandes y armoniosos, los cuadros de artistas reconocidos y todo lo que veía a mi paso, sin lugar a dudas tienen mucho dinero, o al menos López tiene mucho dinero.

**-Déjala durmiendo en el sillón nomás-** solo asentí y seguí las indicaciones de Berry**. –De verdad que muchas gracias Quinn**\- fue la primera vez que dijo mi nombre de pila, y no sonaba para nada mal en sus labios debo reconocer.

**-Ya está, la próxima vez que no tome tanto-** me estaba girando para salir, cuando su voz volvió a interrumpirme.

* * *

**-Quinn, si quieres puedes dormir aquí, hay lugar de sobra**\- ni sé porque la estoy invitando, pero debo considerar que a pesar de que no es la más simpática del mundo, hoy me ayudo y mucho.

**-He muchas gracias, pero de verdad que prefiero ir a mi casa, y dormir en mi cama-** y me sonrió, como lo hizo hoy temprano cuando espiaba a la Dra Robbins.

**-Bueno pero entonces te llevas mi auto, no quiero que estés a estas horas en las paradas de transporte, no sabes lo que te puede pasar en esos lugares, has visto la cantidad de personas que ingresan al hospital apuñaladas por estar esperando que pase el transporte a la madrugada, no puedo permitírtelo-** cuando terminé y pude tomar aire, vi la cara de estupefacción de Fabray y me di cuenta que me había excedido un poco.

**-He Berry, no sé muy bien lo que dijiste, pero gracias, me iré-** y la vi alejarse y salir por la puerta. Tuve ciertas ganas de salir tras ella, y obligarla a que me haga caso, o al menos que descanse aquí. Pero desistí, demasiado con que no me haya tratado de tucán o me haya hecho alguna de esas bromas insoportables en todo este tiempo.

Me giré y observé a Santana roncando, en el sillón, y sin pensarlo demasiado me retire del salón hacía mi habitación.

Definitivamente la noche no había sido ni de cerca lo que yo esperaba, necesitaba salir a despejarme, hacia casi dos meses, desde que había empezado el programa que ni a tomar una cerveza había ido, y cuando San apareció hoy con la idea de salir, me pareció lo mejor que podía pasarme. Pero como siempre la realidad nunca es lo que esperábamos, me pasé dos horas viendo como San se arrastraba por una camarera que ni siquiera la miró mientras se hundía en el alcohol recordando a su ex novia, de verdad que necesita sexo urgente, y para no ser tan injusta yo también lo necesito.

Y de golpe apareció Fabray tan cortante conmigo como siempre, no se rió ni una sola vez, y lo que más me sorprendió es que no hizo ni una sola broma de esas que acostumbra. Pero debo aceptar que le tengo que agradecer realmente todo lo hizo, si no hubiera sido por ella lo más probable es que Santana ya estuviera desnuda encima de la barra bailando como loca sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Y cuando estaba dejándome llevar por el sueño y el cansancio de mi cuerpo, la cara de Fabray nuevamente impactó en mi mente, y recordé que se había ido a la madrugada sola, y podía pasarle cualquier cosa. Intente con mucho esfuerzo no pensar en eso, necesitaba dormir, pero esa imagen no se me iba de la mente y no me quedó otra más que accionar.

Baje las escaleras, vi el cuerpo de Santana que seguía moribundo babeando en el sillón, rebusque cerca y lo vi, su celular. Lo desbloqué y entre directamente en su agenda. Guardé el número en mi celular, y volví a mi habitación para hacer lo que necesito para poder dormir.

_-Fabray ¿llegaste?-_ le mandé un mensaje de texto.

_-No doy información de mi vida a la gente que no conozco-Q _

Me maldije internamente por no firmar el mensaje, era obvio que ella sabía que era yo, pero no iba a desperdiciar el momento de gastarme otra broma.

_-Soy Rachel_\- fue lo único que le contesté, después de escribir y borrar mil y una vez la posible respuesta, me odiaba por ponerme así con ella, la necesidad de no sé, no parecer tonta, o que me respete o que se yo, pero lo único que lograba es hacerme ver más tonta aún.

_-Si Berry ya llegue, ahora quiero lograr dormir- Q_

Bueno ahora si podré dormir, pero igualmente detesto su frialdad.

_-Que descanses y de verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy- R_

No obtuve respuesta, y no es que me sorprendiera, pero por algún motivo esperaba que me contestara un "deja de molestar" al menos.

No pude dormir mucho, o al menos no lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba cuando la alarma de mi celular ya estaba molestándome. Me levanté lentamente, me duche, y baje dispuesta a comprar café para llevar así ahorrar tiempo e ir tomándolo en el auto. Pero para mi sorpresa el cuerpo de Santana seguía inconsciente en el mismo lugar donde la dejamos anoche. Y me sorprendí porque San por más loca y borracha que fuera, nunca pero nunca ha sido irresponsable con su trabajo, ama la medicina y es completamente dedicada.

**-San, es súper tarde, en quince minutos debemos estar en el hospital, vamos levántate-** insistí moviéndola con fuerza.

**-Mmmm ya Dani, déjame dormir un poco más-** "Dani" la ex de San, una estúpida engreída que se creía que porque era abogada podía llevarse el mundo por delante.

**-No no soy Danielle, soy Rachel y necesito que te levantes ya porque vas a faltar o llegar tarde y hoy nos toca con la Dra Yang, y a no ser que quieras olvidarte de pertenecer al programa-** y no terminé la frase porque al fin Santana había procesado la información que le estaba brindando.

**-No no no puede ser, no podemos llegar tarde la china esa nos mata- **

**-Por eso apúrate, y ni se te ocurra decirle "china" porque es más estadounidense que tú- **

**-Ok, da igual tiene esos ojos raros, que son de chinos, y punto, como sea tenemos que estar a tiempo, que me di cuenta que mi verdadera vocación es cardio**\- yo la miré un poco raro, desde siempre hablaba de ser neurocirujana, que su talento era el "destrozar cerebros" obviamente que en su mente lo de destrozar era algo así como ser la mejor.

**-y ¿qué pasó con neuro?**\- le preguntaba mientras la perseguía por la casa siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos mientras se ponía acorde para ir a trabajar.

**-No, ayer me di cuenta de que en realidad no es lo mío-** había algo que no me convencía pero lo dejé estar.

A la velocidad de la luz salimos cada una en su auto, porque hoy San solo tenía 12 hs de trabajo mientras que a mí me tocaban 24.

Ingresé corriendo al hospital, me cambié, busque mi tablet, y corrí hacia donde nos encontraríamos con la Dra Yang, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie. Mire para todos lados, mientras esperaba que llegara San para no estar sola, pero los minutos pasaban y nada, saque mi celular para enviarle un mensaje, pero cuando estaba a punto de proceder, fui interrumpida.

**-Rachie, ¿tú estás con Yang también?-** me giré para ver quién me llamaba tan cariñosamente dentro de este hospital.

**-Oh Brittany-** claro que iba a ser ella, es la única de todas las personas que ingresaron en el programa que es amable, buena, sensible, y comunicativa, todos los demás hacen competencia en inmundicia. **–Si estoy con Yang pero no sé donde están los demás, estaba a punto de escribirle a Santana por si ella sabe algo- **

**-Oh mira ahí está Quinnie seguro que ella sabe-** cuando miré a Fabray un calor subió a mi cuerpo, no sé porque pero de repente tenía vergüenza de verla. **-¡Quinnie!-** vi como Fabray se giró y miro a Brittany sonriendo.

**-Dra Adams-** ¿Adams? Si el apellido de Brittany es Pierce. Y vi como se acercaba**. –Berry-** me dijo cuando pasó para saludar a Brittany con un beso.

**-Quinnie ¿no sabes dónde está la Dr Yang y los demás?- **

**-Oh si la Dra me dijo que la esperáramos unos quince minutos que ya regresaba-** Fabray me miró y yo por instinto agache la cabeza**. –Berry ¿qué tal está López?- **

**-¿Le pasó algo a mi Santi?-** mire a Brittany, y de verdad que por su bien espero que San nunca escuche que Brittany le dice "mi" ni "Santi".

**-Eh no no le pasó nada, y se levantó bien, gracias por preocuparte Quinn-** tengo que admitirlo me gustaba decirle Quinn, era a la casi única que no me animaba a llamarla por su nombre de pila y una vez que rompí esa barrera no quiero volver a la frialdad de los apellidos.

**-Ok mucho mejor, los demás ya vienen fueron por café-** se adelantó a mi pregunta.

**-Puedo preguntar ¿porqué le dices Adams a Brittany?-** odiaba quedarme con intrigas, era más fuerte que yo buscar saber todo. La vi sonreír con suficiencia, como si hubiera sabido desde antes que preguntaría tal cosa.

**-Por "Patch Adams", ya sabes el doctor que curaba con la risa, además de la medicina, y ella es muy así-** y se encogió de hombros mientras mis ojos iban de ella hacia Brittany, y si tenía toda la razón del mundo.

**-Tienes razón- **

**-Lo sé Tucán, nunca me equivoco con los sobrenombres-** nuevamente, La Detesto.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Pierce, Berry, Fabray, López, Puckerman y Evans, vienen conmigo los demás lo siento mucho pero más de seis ineptos juntos me hacen tener migrañas-** podría haber dejado a Puck afuera la verdad.

Íbamos a comenzar nuestro camino cuando Hummel habló.

**-¿En qué se basa para dejarnos afuera?-** hay no Kurt, deberías de saber que a la Dr Yang no se la desafía. Yo hubiera preferido darle mi lugar y ahora irme a ver la cirugía del Dr Sheapeard, pero si quiero ser la mejor tengo que sobresalir en todo. Y también podría sumarle que hace más de 20 hs que estoy en el hospital y no he podido dormir ni un segundo. Miré a mis compañeros y Berry estaba a los cabezazos, debe estar tan cansada como yo.

**-Me baso en que sus apellidos me gustaron más que los demás, y tú que no sé ni cómo te llamas, mejor ve a la sala de geriatría antes de que te saque del programa ya mismo por cuestionarme-** miré Kurt y con su cara pálida y llena de miedo salió disparado para la sección que no le gustaba a nadie.

**-Bien ahora síganme**\- todos salimos detrás de Yang, era de público conocimiento que detestaba tenernos con ella, éramos un estorbo.

Ingresamos a una habitación donde había una joven que no superaba los 25 años, estaba pálida, y se le notaba el cansancio en su mirada, pero tomada de la mano de su novio cuando nos vio entrar sonrió.

**-Bien quien me dice que es lo que le pasa a nuestra paciente-** todos nos mirábamos sin decir nada, hasta que iba a tomar la palabra, pero Berry se me adelantó.

**-La paciente sufrió de un infarto hace dos años, y exactamente hace tres días sufrió de otro, los resultados de los electros, y los demás estudios, dieron de que sufre de una arritmia severa, que está demasiado avanzada para tratarla, y que la única solución es un trasplante-** todos miramos a Berry, era la primera vez que se animaba a sobresalir en una de las clases, y animarse a dar un diagnostico como ese es muy valorable, pero se equivocó, hay más soluciones.

**-¿Quién eres?-** la Dr Yang miró a Berry, y todos hicimos lo mismo, la pobre paciente seguía sonriendo como si le acabaran de dar la mejor noticia del mundo.

**-Berry, Rachel Berry- **

**-Ok, Berry Rachel Berry, deja la habitación ahora mismo, y vete a estudiar que es lo que se puede hacer con una arritmia avanzada-** la pobre de Berry agachó su mirada dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, pero no sé porque tuve ganas de defenderla.

**-Dra Yang, soy la Dra Quinn Fabray, creo que la Dra Berry no está tan equivocada, la condición de la señorita no es tratable, y el trasplante es una de la opciones que hay para su tratamiento- **

**-Y que más haría usted Fabray-** sentí su hostilidad, y la mirada confundida de los demás.

**-Puede que la arritmia no sea congénita sino más bien la consecuencia de una infección vírica, de ser así tratando la infección podríamos corregir el problema**\- me sentí orgullosa, eso se me ocurrió mientras iba hablando.

**-Es bastante ridícula su postura Fabray, si hubiera una infección tendría que salir en los análisis, y sin embargo salen limpios- **

**-No es así, hay un conteo de glóbulos blancos que no está en la regulación normal-** me acababa de meter en la boca del lobo, y todo por querer defender a Berry.

**-Ok, hagamos la siguiente prueba, Dra Fabray, Dra Berry Rachel Berry, les doy 24 hs para encontrar la infección que causa la arritmia de la joven, si no la encuentran cuando vuelva quiero otra solución, pero sin demoras-** con Berry nos miramos, y asentimos. **–Bien los demás síganme-** salimos todos de la habitación, con Berry quedamos paradas en la puerta del cuarto de la paciente sin hablarnos y sin saber bien qué hacer.

**-No puedo creer que cuando me faltaban solo 3 horas para poder irme a dormir tenga que pasar todo esto**\- escuche que se quejaba

**-A mi me pasa igual Tucán, ya soñaba con mi cama, hasta que se me dio por abrir mi enorme boca, por un arrebato de locura o de protección a los animales y quise ayudarte- **

**-No necesitaba ayuda Fabray, me iría a estudiar y buscaría otra solución- **

**-Y ¿tú crees que Yang te hubiera escuchado? Estás loca Berry, si no hubiera sido porque me metí puedo asegurarte que no volverías a trabajar en cardio- **

**-Como sea, mi diagnostico es el más acertado para todo esto y lo sabes Fabray**\- me miró fríamente y le devolví la mirada pero con una sonrisa.

**-No creo que sea el más acertado, Berry hacer un trasplante por una arritmia, es bastante exagerado- **

**-Sería exagerado si tu tuvieras arritmia, pero en el caso de ella que ya tuvo dos infartos es lo más seguro para que no sufra otro-** y bueno en eso puede que tenga razón, pero como ya me aburrí de escucharla hablar sobre sus posturas médicas mejor cambio de tema.

**-Ok como sea Tucán, vamos al laboratorio**\- con Berry a mis espaldas, emprendimos el camino **–He tucán ojo con mirarme el trasero-** ya había sido demasiado buena con ella.

**-Ya córtala Fabray**\- me contesto toda ruborizada, y caí en cuenta que si me estaba mirando.

**-Bueno no te pongas colorada, es algo normal, cuando alguien te gusta la miras, la observas, la desnudas con la mirada, y yo bueno, si admitámoslo estoy bien buena, así que no te preocupes Berry-** seguí con la broma, y sentí los pasitos de Berry que pasaron los míos y cuando quise acordar la tenía parada en frente, mirándome como si estuviera a punto de asesinarme **–Berry aquí no es sitio para que quieras besarme, si quieres en el laboratorio donde no nos observen tanto-** su ira siguió subiendo.

**-Escúchame Bien Fabray, tú no me gustas, no me atraes, y por más cuerpo de modelo que tengas, tú y yo jamás nos besaremos, ni tendremos nada-** me reí

**-Nunca digas nunca Berry, y más cuando me tienes tantas ganas acumuladas-** la vi girarse y seguir el camino, mientras yo sonreía satisfecha.

Llegamos a destino, ella se concentro haciendo el recuento de glóbulos blancos, mientras yo inspeccionaba los demás estudios buscando alguna fuga donde podremos pensar que estaba la infección.

No volvimos a hablar, y aunque no soy la persona más charlatana del mundo, esto es completamente aburrido, no me mate estudiando para parecer bioquímica, y no menosprecio esa profesión, pero no es lo mío. Mire a Berry de reojo y creo que ella estaba peor que yo, sus ojos se cerraban, los bostezos no paraban de azotar su pequeño cuerpo, y ahora que la observo, no es una chica fea, ok puede que tenga esa nariz de Tucán, pero no le queda mal, es como si fuese acorde con ella, lo que si le quitaría serian esos lentes fuera de moda que lleva puestos.

**-Hey Berry con todo el dinero que tienes porque no te compras unos lentes más lindos-**

**-Yo no tengo dinero- **

**-No mientas vi donde vives- **

**-Vivo con Santana porque no me alcanzaba para nada más, y ella no me cobra por vivir ahí-** maldita gente con suerte, vive en una mansión completamente gratis. Y maldita yo y mi boca, que da por sentada cosas de las cuales no tengo ni idea.

**-Ok perdón no tendría que sacar conclusiones apresuradas- **

**-Si mejor encuentra lo que buscamos que estoy muerta- **

Volví a mi tarea un poco avergonzada, habían pasado treinta minutos cuando grititos sin sentido y saltitos de parte de Berry se llevaron toda mi atención.

**-Lo encontré, lo encontré, lo encontré-**

**-Ya cálmate y dime que encontraste**\- la apuré

**-Mira**\- me acerque y busque en los cultivos que estaba analizando Berry, ahí estaba una bacteria un tanto rara y especial, porque son bacterias que solo deberían de causar caries, se alojan en los dientes o muelas, y en muy pocos caso dejan su lugar de confort para viajar por el torrente sanguíneo y robarle oxígeno.

**-Es exactamente lo que estábamos buscando-** sonreí.

**-Pero nos quedamos sin cirugía**\- la cara de triste de Berry me dio un poco de ternura.

**-Berry, Yang nunca nos hubiera dejado entrar a un trasplante de corazón- **

**-Es verdad-**

* * *

Mire como Quinn ya juntaba todo para largarnos del laboratorio, y ya no la detestaba tanto, ahora me parecía un poco mas aguantable.

**-Fabray, se lo llevaras tu a los resultados?-** su cara fue de completa confusión

**-He no Berry, esto es un descubrimiento tuyo, eres tu quien tiene que presentarlo, que yo parezca que quiero escalar por encima de los demás no quiere decir que me gusta andar aplastando cabezas con cosas que no son mías-** vi como la cara de Fabray comenzaba a enojarse.

**-He no Quinn no te lo dije por eso, de todas maneras creo que esto es algo compartido, trabajamos juntas, logramos lo que buscábamos, y vamos a poder curar a una joven, no le veo lo malo a que tu también presentes lo que encontramos-** sonreímos juntas.

**-Gracias Rachel-** escuche bien, me dijo Rachel no?, ni Berry, ni Tucán, me dijo mi nombre y sin maldad.

**-Es la primera vez que me dices Rachel-** no aguante las ganas de decírselo.

**-Eh si lo sé, pero si prefieres puedo seguir diciéndote Berry, o Tucán, lo que gustes- **

**-No gracias, Rachel sonó bien doctora-** y creo que debe ser la única vez que entendí su manera de bromear, y pude ver que lejos de tener maldad, tiene un halo de cortar con la seriedad, tal vez y solo tal vez Fabray no es tan mala como yo creo.

**-Bueno Berry, vamos a llevar esto, así vemos si nos dejan ir a descansar, porque lo que es yo, me estoy muriendo de sueño, hace mas de 24 hs que estoy acá- **

**-Yo igual, vamos- **

Fuimos en busca de Yang, sin hablarnos y cada una perdida en su mundo, y no me quejo, demasiado habíamos logrado en un solo día. Vi como Fabray se acercaba a la mesa de las enfermeras y no pude dejar pasar como coqueteaba con ellas, y realmente no me gusta.

**-Disculpa Bea, pero no has visto a la Dra Yang, o no sabes donde la podemos encontrar-** hablaba pausado y no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a esta tal Bea pestañando como una idiota, mientras movía sus manos sobre su guardapolvo, no me gusta para nada, parece una regalada. Y como yo y mi intensidad no podemos quedarnos calladas, me tengo que meter.

**-He Quinn ya está no te preocupes nosotras la buscamos-** Fabray me mira con los ojos achinados como intentando entender qué diablos hacia metiéndome.

**-Berry, tranquila, Bea ya me dirá donde está la Dra, no es así cariño?-** ¡¿Cariño?! Lo escucho, lo veo y no lo creo, que hace Fabray diciéndole cariño a la fea orangután de la enfermera cascarrabias esta, no me gusta, y ni siquiera se porque no me gusta, pero no lo hace. Así que como bien Berry que soy, me doy vuelta y salgo en busca de Yang yo sola, no me importa todo lo que habíamos avanzado con Quinn, ni lo que habíamos hablado de hacer las cosas juntas, y toda esa palabrería de colegas que se llevan bien que habíamos tenido.

Salí a pasos acelerados, pero a decir verdad ni se a donde tengo que ir, solo camino de sala en sala intentando encontrar a Yang o al menos a Grey que con suerte puede decirme dónde encontrarla.

Veo a la Dra Torres a lo lejos y apresuro mis pasos.

**-Dra Torres, disculpe que la moleste, pero ¿no sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Yang?-**

**-Creo que la vi hablando con otra interna, en la sala de cardio-** me sonríe, Torres nunca ha sido antipática, ni me ha tratado mal, pero todavía no he tenido la suerte de trabajar con ella, entonces no podría decir a ciencia cierta bien de qué lado está.

**-Gracias-** sonrío y salgo hacia cardio, y por dentro me castigo sin piedad por ser la persona más tonta del universo, ese tendría que haber sido el primer lugar donde ir a buscarla.

Cuando estoy llegando a lo lejos veo a una rubia hablando con Yang y mi cuerpo se estruja de rabia e impotencia, y comienzo a pensar que Fabray hizo todo de gusto para llegar ella sola a Yang, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando del otro lado del pasillo aparece Fabray casi corriendo porque seguramente Bea la orangután le había pasado el dato de que estaría acá.

**-Berry, ¿qué diablos te paso que te fuiste así? Te he buscado por todo el hospital-** la miro y veo que esta agitada, y parece ser cierto.

**-No me gusta que consigan las cosas a base de flirteo, si quieres algo lo pides bien no coqueteando-** la cara de Fabray se pone completamente roja, y no se si es por la vergüenza o porque mis palabras la hicieron enojar.

**-Berry, no estaba coqueteando, o si puede que un poco, pero no sé si lo sabes, o si no te has dado cuenta, pero nuestra vida durante bastante tiempo será solamente el hospital, y si no consigo conquistar a alguien aquí dentro, quedaré soltera o sin sexo durante mucho tiempo, así que dejame hacer lo que quiera**\- por un momento me quedo muda y con la boca abierta, mientras mi mente procesa de a poco toda la información que me acaba de dar Fabray, primero le gustan las mujeres, segundo no tiene sexo, tercero quiere conquistar a una mujer tan fea como Bea, ella está para mucho más. Y cuando quiero volver a la realidad Yang me miraba de frente con cara de "Berry es idiota o se hace" y escucho palabras que no logro unir de parte de Fabray.

**-Berry, puedes volver a la tierra por favor- **

**-He si perdón Dra Yang-** me sonrojo.

**-Ok, la Dra Fabray me dijo que tiene un descubrimiento importante que contarme y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para esto, así que apúrate-. **

**-Si claro, lo que paso fue que descubrimos una bacteria muy extraña y particular alojada en el torrente sanguíneo, es la que le quita el oxige-** y me interrumpió

**-Ok listo hay una bacteria, con que la tratamos?- **

**-He-** y dude, porque no había pensado en el tratamiento, y mire a Quinn en busca de ayuda, y una vez más perdí mi oportunidad de sobresalir en alguna clase.

**-Con antibiótico de alto espectro, cualquiera que sea por intravenosa, y la paciente deberá quedarse por lo menos dos semanas internada para asegurarnos de la eliminación de la bacteria- **

**-Perfecto el caso es suyo, ustedes se encargan de ahora en más, y solo me buscan para esto si hay que entrar en el quirófano, si no es su responsabilidad-** y se largó.

Con Fabray no encargamos de darle la buena noticia a la joven, de hacer el papeleo correspondiente y al fin éramos libres de irnos a dormir.

Mientras no poníamos la ropa no paraba de escuchar cómo se quejaba Kurt del otro lado de los lockers, parece que el también tuvo un día algo largo, y de reojo veía como Quinn se reía sin parar y sin hacer ruidos de lo que decía Hummel sin verla. Y parece que ella es como yo no puede dejar su boca cerrada y las bromas le salen sin más.

**-Hey Hummel hace mucho que no tienes sexo?-** le gritó y las quejas de Kurt cesaron de golpe.

**-A ti no te importa eso Fabray-** ella volvió a reír pero ahora si con un exagerado ruido, yo ni respiraba no quería quedar en medio, ya demasiado me rechazaban como para seguir ganando odios.

**-Claro que me importa si no paras de quejarte como una niña pequeña- **

**-No te metas, mejor molesta a Berry-** porque a mi, yo no hice nada.

**-Hey Berry no te ha hecho nada, déjala en paz-** y creo que ya no la detesto tanto.

**-¿Acaso te la quieres tirar que la defiendes tanto?- **

**-Solo la defiendo porque ella no te hizo nada, y que te quede claro que a mi no ponen los tucanes-** me corrijo. La Detesto.


	4. Chapter 4

Volvía a casa muerta, y parecía que todavía la tranquilidad no iba a llegar a mí.

Ni bien entré en la residencia, vi a uno de mis compañeros de "hogar" discutiendo con su novia, de verdad que ya no los aguantaba más todos los días era la misma historia, que si la engañaba, que no, que la culpa era de ella, y etc, la verdad era que él es un idiota, la engaña con cualquier mujer que se le cruce por delante, y ella es una pobre tonta que siempre le cree todo lo que le dice, no soy de sentir envidia, pero en estos momentos me gustaría tener la suerte de Berry y tener una amiga como López que me deje vivir en su mansión.

**-Hola-** y pase derecho a mi habitación sin decir nada más, pero como era de esperarse ni bien entre unos intensos golpes sacudían mi puerta.

**-¿Qué pasó?-** abrí con todo el mal humor del mundo.

**-Quinn tu vives aquí, y de seguro que sabes si este idiota me engaña o no, yo estoy segura de que si, pero tu como mujer me dirás la verdad-** y no lo iba a decir la verdad, porque mis compañeros de vivienda son todos hombres, y no quiero problemas, ellos se apañan y se cubren y por ahora yo solo era una especie de espíritu que no molestaba a nadie.

**-He no se si sabes pero no vivo prácticamente aquí, hay días que trabajo 32 horas sin parar, y cuando vengo solo es para dormir, prácticamente no como aquí, no hago nada, así que si tu novio te engaña o no, no lo sé-** y cerré la puerta porque si seguía hablando lo único que le hubiera dicho es que era una idiota que no podía ni ver la realidad de las cosas, o no tenía el coraje para afrontar lo que realmente pasaba.

Me tiré en mi cama, y para mi mala suerte el sueño se rehusaba a llegar, supongo que es porque estoy pasada de energía. Tome mi celular y llame a la única persona en el mundo que logra tranquilizarme.

**-**_¿Quinn?**-**_ me contestó

_-Pequeña ¿cómo estás?-_

_-Cansada la maestra me da mucha tarea y no me queda tiempo para hacer nada más, y te extraño y me aburro, los tíos no son divertidos-_ y me imagine su característico puchero.

_-Hey yo también te extraño y sabes que también me aburro sin ti, pero no puedo traerte conmigo Beth, tienes que quedarte con los tíos-_ me da un poco de cosita, era mi hermanita pequeña, habíamos sido inseparables hasta hace dos meses atrás cuando entre en el programa y tuve que venirme a Seattle, realmente agradezco que mis tíos siempre me han apoyado, y enseguida quisieron cuidar de Beth, tiene apenas 11 años, y no podría traerla conmigo porque no tengo tiempo de cuidarla, ella lo entendió, pero es inevitable que nos extrañemos.

_-Yo lo sé, pero ¿cuando podré ir a visitarte, o podrás venir tu?- _

_-No lo sé pequeña, habría que hablar con los tíos para ver si pueden venir un fin de semana, porque yo viajar lo veo complicado, por lo menos por ahora-_ tenía un calendario donde tachaba los días para verla, y recién dentro de tres meses me tocaban dos días seguido sin ir al hospital, pero no podría decirle eso porque sé que espera verme mucho más pronto que en tres meses.

_-¿Quinn?-_

_-Dime-_

_-Te quiero, y te extraño-_ me puede, cuando nos quedamos solas nos unimos mucho, que se que para ella soy mucho más que una hermana.

_-Pequeña te amo, y te extraño mucho más de lo que te imaginas, siempre estás en mi mente si?-_

_-Lo sé, ¿has curado a mucha gente enfermita?-_ me cambio de tema porque sé que ya estaba a punto de llorar y es tan o más orgullosa que yo, y no se permitiría llorar.

_-No sabes a cuantos, estarías orgullosa de mí si me vieras- _

_-Yo siempre estoy orgullosa de ti-_ me reí

_-Y tu más vale que no hagas rezongar a los tíos y hagas todo lo que te piden en el colegio- _

_-Si si si, y dime ¿alguna novia a la cual tenga que conocer?**-**_ sé que me cambio de tema para no hablar de sus tareas y ponerme en aprietos a mí, siempre lo hace.

_-No pequeña, nadie demasiado importante-_

_-Mmm y ¿alguien no tan importante?**-**_ insistió.

_-No, no lo sé, hay alguien que llama un poco mi intención, pero es algo imposible, y que no llevaría a nada- _

_-Cuéntame-_

_-Ya te conté todo Beth-_

_-¿Cómo se llama?-_

_-¿Y para que quieres saber su nombre si no la conoces?-_

_-Tss que eres tonta Quinn, la puedo buscar en Facebook y ver si al menos es linda- _

_-Pero que inteligente que eres-_

_-Ya dime el nombre- _y un ruido se escucho tras ella _–Oh espera ahí llego la tía, te paso-_ agradecí mentalmente porque si decía un nombre, Beth me torturaría la cabeza preguntando todo el tiempo.

_-Hola Quinnie- _

_-Tía Elise, ¿cómo estás?-_

_-Muy bien pequeña ¿y tú?- _

_-Cansada pero contenta, tía necesitan más dinero?**-**_ mis tíos no tienen la mejor posición económica del mundo, y es por eso que les paso dinero siempre, para que cuiden de Beth, ellos nunca me lo pedirían pero ella no es su responsabilidad y sin embargo se hacen cargo sin ningún problema.

_-No pequeña ya mandaste demasiado este mes, date algún gusto, sal, cómprate algo o diviértete-_ amaba a mis tíos.

**-**_Gracias Tía- _

_-Bueno Quinnie, despídete de Beth que ya debe ir a dormir, que mañana tiene una prueba- _

_-Chau tía-_ y escuche como Beth se quejaba

_-Debo irme- _me lo dijo enojada

_-No me dijiste que tenías prueba enana mentirosa- _y se rió _–Ve a descansar y sácate un 10, has que me sienta orgullosa- _

_-Ya ya, un beso grande Quinn, te quiero mucho- _

_-Y yo a ti Beth, cuídate- _y cortamos la comunicación.

Ya me sentía mucho mejor y el sueño al fin iba tomando lugar en mi cuerpo, tranquila y feliz de que mi hermanita esté bien cuidada, y acompañada de gente que la ama tanto como yo. Y por fin me dormí.

* * *

Entre a casa y lo primero que vi fue a Santana desparramada en el sillón muy entretenida mirando una serie. Ella había salido mucho antes que yo del hospital.

**-Hola San- **

**-Hola Rach, ¿cómo terminaste el día?- **se ve que había descansado porque estaba más amable de lo normal.

**-Venía todo bien, hasta que la idiota de Fabray lo tuvo que arruinar- **

**-No se porque te afectan tanto las bromas de Quinn, es así, no lo hace por algo en especial, le gusta molestar nomás, es como yo- **

**-No no es como tú, porque tú me tienes confianza y puedes bromear conmigo ella lo hace porque es mala-** parecía una niña pequeña encaprichada porque la molestaban, pero Fabray sacaba esa parte de mí, no me gustaba verla tratar a todo el mundo bien menos a mí.

**-Vamos Rachel, yo cuando recién te conocí lo primero que te dije fue enano, y no te enojaste- **

**-Pero es diferente, tu eres así con todo el mundo, ella es solo conmigo así- **

**-No mientas Rachel, bromea con todos de la misma manera-** yo no lo siento así, porque con la enfermera orangután no la trato mal, y a Santana la trata de "san", pero no puedo decirle todo esto porque de seguro que lo mal interpreta y no deja de molestarme.

**-Ok como sea me voy a dormir**\- y me retiré enojada, no me gusta cuando no me dan la razón.

Entre en mi habitación, deje todas las cosas para el día de mañana ya preparadas, me duche, me relaje, y me acosté. Como de costumbre llame a mis padres para saludarlos.

_-Estrellita-_ siempre me han dicho así, creo que uno de mis papás soñaba con que sea actriz, pero después de mucho pensarlo me decidí que tendría más oportunidades como doctora.

_-Papi, ¿Cómo están?- _

_-Muy bien amor, como siempre, luchando para que el testarudo de tu padre lave los platos-_ tenía dos papás, digamos que no puedo quejarme de casi nada de mi vida, tuve una infancia completamente normal, una familia bien formada que me amaba y daba todo el apoyo del mundo. Si bien no teníamos mucho dinero, nunca me ha faltado nada.

_-Déjalo, que los lave mañana- _

_-No porque mañana lo tendré que lavar yo, como sea, que tal van las cosas en el hospital- _

_-Muy bien papi, por ahora tengo mi lugar asegurado en el programa-_ era la mentira mas grande que había dicho en mucho tiempo, creo que de todos soy la que menos tiene asegurado el lugar en el hospital, pero así y todo no quiero preocuparlos.

_-Esa es mi estrellita, sabía que te iría bien, estamos orgullosos de ti- _

_-Gracias papi- _

_-Y con santana cómo va la convivencia, sabes que si quieres irte a otro lado sola, nos dices y algo de dinero te podemos pasar-_ sonreí.

_-Lo sé, pero no es necesario, si vieran el lugar donde vivimos, creo que cuando les dije que Santana tenía mucho dinero me quede corta, creo que Santana es millonaria**-**_ San me había dicho cuando estudiábamos que venía de una familia muy bien posicionada, pero yo creí que exageraba, hasta que un día llego a la Universidad y me dijo que había conseguido un lugar perfecto para vivir en Seattle y que ya lo había comprado, yo no entendía nada, porque siempre imagine que pagaríamos las dos un lugar acorde a mi presupuesto. Cuando vi la mansión que había comprado y el auto que le había regalado el padre por graduarse mi mandíbula quedó por el piso creo que una semana más o menos.

_-Bueno pero si algo no va bien solo nos dices y vemos como hacemos ¿si?- _

_-Los amo-_ no podía contestarle otra cosa, esos dos hombres se han desvivido por mi bienestar para que nunca me faltara nada, cuando entre en Yale, nunca dudaron en hacer el triple de sacrificio para poder pagarme las clases, y que no tuviera que trabajar.

_-Y nosotros a ti estrellita, te paso con Hiram que quiere saludarte- _

_-Rach, ¿Cómo estas mi amor?- _

_-Hola papá, muy bien, y tu deja de hacer rezongar a papi y lava los platos-_ lo molesté

_-No me gusta eso Rachel, el los lava mejor, igual no llamaste para hablar sobre quien lavaba los platos no?**-**_ me reí.

_-Claro que no, solo quería saber como estaban-_

_-Felices de que nuestra pequeña este en el mejor programa de medicina del mundo- _

_-Siempre dices lo mismo, y siempre exageras no es el mejor plan- _

_-Como sea, estamos orgullosos de ti pequeña- _

_-Te amo papá- _

_-Bueno ya mejor vete a dormir, que no queremos que mates a nadie y después nos eches la culpa por entretenerte-_ y escuche como papi le pegaba en el hombro por usar ese humor negro que solo a él le gustaba o causaba gracia.

_-Ya papis, los amo, que descansen- _

Me di vuelta en la cama ya dispuesta a dormirme y descansar como era debido, pero Santana ingresó como un torbellino.

**-¿Qué pasa Santana?-** le pregunté ya resignada, porque quejarme o pedirle que se vaya no iba a servir de nada.

**-Creo que Brittany me acosa- **

**-¿Ah?-** ahora si que no la entiendo, y encima Brittany la única que parece buena persona, no creo que sea capaz de algo así.

**-Si hoy la encontré en la puerta de mi auto mirando para adentro, y cuando me acerqué se hizo la tonta y me pidió que la lleve a la casa, y sin siquiera contestarle ya se había metido adentro- **

**-Hay San ella es así, debe haber querido que alguien la alcance a su casa, y debe haber sabido que te ibas a esa hora, nada más-** se cree tan el centro del mundo, que es capaz de pensar que la vigila de verdad.

**-No Rachel, porque no es solo eso, sino que cada vez que me ve, va atrás mío, y sé que anda diciendo por ahí cosas como "mi Santi" y esas cosas toda posesiva-** sus cara de dramatismo eran tan cómicas que no pude evitar reírme en su cara **–No sé de qué te ríes, es serio esto que te digo, no como tus histerias con Fabray-**

**-Primero no compares las cosas, porque lo tuyo con Brittany es ridículo, son tus ideas, Brittany es así, es cariñosa y le gusta estar detrás de la gente, en cambio Quinn es odiosa y le gusta molestarme-** me defendí.

**-Estas equivocada, Fabray es normal, y te trata como trata a todos, y Brittany puede que sea cariñosa pero a mi me tiene manía-** odiaba que dijera que Fabray me trataba como a todo el mundo, porque no era así.

**-Fabray no me trata como a todos- **

**-Yo estoy hablando de mí, podemos dejar a Quinn un ratito y concentrarnos en que tengo una acosadora- **

**-Yo no hablo de Fabray todo el tiempo, tú la trajiste a la conversación-** lo que me faltaba era que me acuse de algo tan tonto como eso.

**-Ya miéntete todo lo que quieras Rachel, pero ahora eso no me importa, ¿qué hago con Brittany?-** la odio

**-No tienes que hacer nada Santana, ella no te hace nada, déjala, ni molesta- **

**-Claro que molesta, no me gusta que anden así atrás mío- **

**-Bueno ahora sientes lo que sentía esa profesora que seguías a todos lados-** metí el dedo en la yaga, San había estado media obsesionada con una profesora antes de conocer a Danielle, la seguía a todos lados, le mandaba cartas y muchas cosas más.

**-Esa profesora me guiñaba el ojo en clases, le gustaba que la acosara-**

**-Santana la profesora tenía un tick, nos guiñaba el ojo a todos, tú eras la única loca que se creía que era para ella-** era verdad, pero voy a terminar con eso porque San no la pasó bien esa ves**. –Como sea Brittany es inofensiva, y seguramente o estas o exagerando o a lo sumo le gustas, invítala a salir, y listo- **

**-Claro, yo te digo que está loca, y tú me dices que la invite a salir, porque no invitas a salir a Fabray tu, así se acaban los problemas-** Santana está loca no es comparable una cosa con la otra.

**-Ni muerta- **

**-Bueno entonces mejor te callas, y piensas las cosas que dices-**

Y se fue de mi habitación enojada porque no le creí ni una sola palabra, de seguro está exagerando y Brittany solo la trata bien, y como ella está acostumbrada a ser una perra con todo el mundo y hacer que la gente le tema, la descoloca que la traten bien.

Y nunca puede comparar lo que pasa con Fabray, esa mujer me tiene de punto, y cuando parecía que todo iba mejor entre nosotras vuelve con lo de Tucán, y no es que yo esté tan mal como para que no quiera ni pensar en salir conmigo, soy bastante linda. Como sea no sé porque pienso esas estupideces, no me interesa si podría salir conmigo o no, yo nunca saldría con ella, y no porque sea mujer, sino porque es una idiota que se cree la gran cosa. De verdad que La Detesto.


	5. Chapter 5

Mierda, es tarde, malditos todos los que viven acá y sus fiestas cualquier día a cualquier hora. Anoche había sido infernal en la residencia, todos mis queridos compañeros se habían juntado a mirar un partido universitario de lacrosse, no entiendo como les puede gustar ese deporte que ni en los juegos olímpicos figura.

Pero no me queda otra que aguantar y repetirme una y otra vez que no tengo dinero para vivir en un lado mejor.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y Salí disparada para el hospital, hoy me tocaba con la Dra Torres, traumatología, no era lo que más me gustaba, pero estaba para aprender, y eso es lo que hacía.

Fui directamente a los lockers para sacarme el abrigo, y prepararme para comenzar el día, cuando entre quede un poco sorprendida.

**-¡Qué no me digas Santi y deja de seguirme!-** Santana le gritaba a Brittany de manera exagerada. La pobre de Britt solo la miraba a punto de llorar.

**-Hey López, tranquila**\- intervine, porque más allá de que parecía que a Britt le faltaban un par de caramelos en el frasco era la única que me parecía realmente autentica.

**-Tú no te metas Fabray, no me quieres de enemiga-**

**-No te tengo miedo Santana, y deja de molestarla**\- fui para donde estaba Brittany para contenerla.

**-No importa Quinnie, ella se hace la dura y la mala, pero yo sé que no es así-**

**-Oh por todos los cielos, puedes dejar de decir estupideces, llevas toda la noche siguiéndome a todos lados-** Santana estaba como loca, y Brittany rompió en llantos.

**-Hey Britt calma, no le hagas caso-** con muy pocas personas me salía ser dulce, hasta ahora solo lo lograba Beth y alguna que otra novia seria que había tenido, pero Pierce sacó esa parte que tenía reservada, y la abrasé mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y fulminaba a López con la mirada.

En eso entra Berry corriendo, evidentemente ella también llegaba tarde. Quedó estática en la puerta viendo lo que pasaba adentro, y pareció que entendió todo en un segundo.

**-¡¿Santana que hiciste?!-** le gritó bastante enojada.

**-Yo no hice nada, es la loca de Pierce que me siguió toda la noche, y ahora cuando me estaba cambiando quería verme desnuda-** yo no podía creer las ridiculeces que decía y parece que Berry tampoco.

**-Por favor Santana deja de decir incoherencia, y vete a descansar- **

**-Yo.. yoo.. no te seguía Santi, la Dra Bealy, me pidió que haga los turnos contigo, para que aprenda, solo.. Solo.. por eso estuve contigo siempre-** y rompió en llanto en mi hombro, y tuve todas las ganas de salir a pegarle a López, pero Berry me ganó de mano.

**-¡Lo ves!, no eres el ombligo del mundo, deja de comportarte así, por todos los cielos-** le grito realmente enojada, y luego de dejar a Santana con la boca abierta y bastante furiosa se acercó a donde estábamos nosotras. Abrazó a Brittany del otro extremo y le hablo con una dulzura que pocas veces había sentido.

**-Britt tranquila, tu eres la mejor persona de todos nosotros aquí adentro, no dejes que una bruta como Santana te haga llorar, debes de ignorarla, y no hacerle caso- **

**-Gracias Rachie… Gracias Quinnie**\- se secó las lágrimas nos abrazos tan fuerte que mi cara quedó completamente pegada a la de Berry, y se fue.

No sabía hacia dónde mirar, no sé porque me puso tan nerviosa tenerla a Rachel tan cerca, o si, lo sabía, pero era algo imposible, así que sonrojada entera me paré y me aleje unos metros. Mire a Berry y estaba estática como si se hubiera olvidado cómo se respiraba.

**-Berry, ¿estás bien?- **

Pasaron unos segundo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

**-Eh si si- **

**-Ok, ¿con quién te toca hoy?-** quería hablar un poco con ella.

**-Con la Dra Torres, y a ti?- **

**-Estás conmigo también-** e instintivamente le sonreí coquetamente, no es que quisiera, pero me salió como del alma, y parece que ella se dio cuenta porque agacho su cabeza sonrojada.

Salí del lugar algo apurada, porque no quería ser así, sabía muy bien que no podía buscar romances importantes dentro del hospital por dos razones muy relevantes, primero y principal porque está prohibido relacionarse con colegas, un estatuto nuevo que pusieron que me parece sumamente injusto, porque no hago otra cosa más que trabajar y si no conozco gente acá no se donde se supone que la conoceré, y en segundo lugar pero no menos importante es Berry, una competencia directa en estos momentos, las enfermeras o cirujanos ya establecidos son una cosa, pero mi competencia es otra muy diferente, no puedo fallar en esto.

Barrí con la mirada la sala de urgencias y a lo lejos podía observar como Puck coqueteaba de manera completamente obvia con la enfermera nueva, pero no se que tiene ese chico pero absolutamente todas las mujeres que busca son gay, desde que lo conozco quiso llevarme a la cama a mi, a Santana, a la Dra Robbins y ahora a esta enfermera que todo grita Lesbiana, pero bueno su problema. Sigo mi barrido y lo veo a Evans luchando para tomar una muestra de sangre, y de verdad me pregunto si realmente es tan bueno el programa, porque gente como Samuel, o Noah no pueden estar aquí, son como decirlo, unos inservibles.

**-Fabray-** cuando giro me encuentro con la Dr Torres de frente.

**-Dra a usted la buscaba- **

**-Bueno eso esperaba porque ya estamos que empezamos con las rondas, tienes una idea donde se encuentra Berry y Hummel?- **

**-Berry estaba cambiándose, y Hummel no tengo la menor idea-** y tampoco me interesaba, Kurt debo admitir que es bastante irritante.

**-Ahí vienen-** en menos de dos segundos ya estaban a mi lado con una cara de terror, que me hacía dudar nuevamente de la calidad del programa –**Bien, síganme**\- comenzamos a caminar detrás de Torres mientras nos iba informando lo que haríamos. **–Bueno el que mejor lo haga entra hoy mismo en una cirugía conmigo-** bien, esto es pan comido, a Berry no la veo forcejeando para acomodar huesos, y a Hummel, bueno directamente no lo veo en otra área que no sea dermatología. –**Anoche hubo un grave accidente, dos camiones chocaron de frente uno de los conductores murió y el otro está fuera de peligro, pero una de sus piernas sufre riesgo de amputación, hay que controlar cómo va la infección y determinar cuándo podremos realizar la cirugía, necesito que se controlen, y no hagan ningún comentario ni cara desafortunada por lo que van a ver-** habíamos llegado a la puerta del paciente, realmente me había entrado algo de ansiedad. Me giré para ver a mis colegas, y Berry estaba como estupefacta, la Dra Torres ingresó sola primero a la habitación, nosotros debíamos esperar su orden.

**-Fabray-** escucho como Rachel susurra a mis espaldas.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **

**-Esta cirugía será mía-** me dejo completamente helada, no esperaba tanta seguridad, y solo pude mirarla frunciendo el seño, hasta que reaccioné.

**-Ni en tus mejores sueños Berry- **

La puerta se abrió y la Dra Torres nos hizo ingresar en la habitación.

* * *

Lo que vi, no era para nada lo que me esperaba, el paciente tenía entre su pierna un fierro, que seguramente pertenecía a uno de los camiones, no lo sé con seguridad, estaba completamente consiente, pero con claros signos de dolor en su rostro. La infección era inminente, tenía tomada hasta la mitad de la pierna.

**-Bueno Sean, te presento a los tres doctores que nos acompañaran en este viaje-** la Dra Torres me caía bien hasta ahora. **–La Dra Fabray, Dra Berry, y el Dr Hummel, ellos estarán para lo que necesites**\- los tres nos presentamos, Quinn y Kurt examinaban en sus tablets que dieron los últimos análisis, mientras que yo me atreví a ir un poco más allá.

**-Sean puedes decirme hasta que sector de tu piernas sientes que te punza, o como si te latiera-** los cuatro pares de ojos se centraron en mi y por un momento pensé que iba a retroceder y salir corriendo de la sala.

**-Dra Berry, antes debo decirle que usted es muy bonita-** me sonroje completamente, se nota que el hombre debe haber sido todo un "Don Juan" antes de esto.

**-Muchas Gracias- **

**-Bueno y me late, o punza, hasta el pie, ¿eso es bueno o malo?-** si le contestaba la verdad, debería de decirle que es lo peor que le podía pasar, eso quería decir que la infección había seguido su camino y le había atacado su pierna completamente, pero recordé las palabras de la Dra Torres y actué como toda una profesional.

**-Eso es algo de lo que tú no te debes preocupar, para eso estamos nosotros-** y le sonreí dulcemente.

**-Bueno como bien dijo Berry, de ahora en más, cero preocupación**\- salimos de la habitación en completo silencio.

**-Bueno ya vieron a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, es un caso muy serio, y los necesito con los cinco sentidos puestos en esto, Hummel, te encargarás de suministras antibióticos de alto espectro, Fabray en 4 horas necesito que vuelvas a realizar los análisis y Berry, primero muy bien por lo que hiciste dentro, y segundo realiza una investigación sobre amputaciones, no podemos dejar la infección siga avanzando porque puede tomarle la otra pierna-** la Dra Torres se largó junto con Hummel, yo seguía un poco impactada de verdad que no me gustaría tener que amputarle la pierna al pobre hombre.

**-Rachel, estuviste realmente bien adentro-** la voz de Fabray me hizo girar para darme cuenta de que no me encontraba sola.

**-Gracias- **

**-Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte con la investigación-** podría decirle que si, pero esto es una competencia, y por más simpática que esté últimamente no quiero que me quite esta cirugía.

**-¿Cuáles son tu verdaderas intenciones Fabray?- **

**-Oh Tucán, de verdad que no puedes estar todo el tiempo a la defensiva, solo quería ayudarte o colaborar, pero ya está no importa, me iré a ver si puedo ser útil en otro lado**\- y me sentí un poco mal por ser así, Quinn no me había tratado mal en todo el día, por el contrario fui yo quien siempre comencé la pelea.

**-Quinn-** levanté un poco la voz y la llame por su nombre, para que me preste atención, y lo logré. **–Discúlpame, de verdad- **

**-No tengo nada que disculparte Berry, entiendo es una competencia tu quieres la cirugía, y está bien lo que haces, solo que no soy un demonio que siempre está cargado de segundas intenciones-** y fue lo último que escuche de su boca, porque volvió a girarse para seguir su camino.

Comencé con la investigación y todo lo que iba leyendo me parecía horroroso, me negaba a tener que amputarle el miembro sin intentar nada más.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que había comenzado a leer, y no había una solución, el hecho era simple, si los análisis daban que la infección no retrocedía con los antibióticos, se debería amputar si o si. En base a esto busque una solución en prótesis para no dejar al paciente sin esperanzas de volver a andar por sus propios medios.

Salí de la sala donde me encontraba para buscar a la Dra Torres.

**-Rachel- **

**-Santana-** fui cortante al verla, todavía no podía aceptar lo que había hecho con Brittany más temprano.

**-Ya corta todo el drama, tu amiga soy yo, no Pierce-** su soberbia es algo que todavía no logro asimilar.

**-Me importa un bledo Santana, tienes que aprender a tratar a las personas, no eres ni la mejor persona del mundo, y mucho que te pese tampoco serás la mejor doctora del mundo**\- no sabía siquiera porque le decía esas cosas, pero se merecía que alguien la ponga en su lugar.

**-Por lo menos no seré la sombra de Fabray-** y otra vez se mete con lo mismo.

**-Puedes cortarla de una vez con ese tema- **

**-Si tú la cortas con Pierce y con tu arranque de madre Teresa- **

**-Ya no tengo tiempo para esto, hay un paciente el cual me necesita mucho más en estos momentos- **

**-Rachel, está bien, me equivoque, o me extralimite un poco con Pierce, pero no era para pelear que te estaba llamando- **

**-Ok ¿qué necesitas?- **

**-No quiero estar en urgencias, me aburro, viene pura gente imbécil con resfríos o dolores insignificantes, no conseguiré nunca una cirugía así- **

**-Y Yo que tengo que ver- **

**-Cámbiame por hoy-** y estuve a punto de reírme a carcajadas por sus ocurrencias, pero fuimos interrumpidas.

**-Dra Berry, venga conmigo, el Dr Hummel y la Dra Fabray nos están esperando para evaluar que haremos con el paciente-** bendita sea la Dra Torres, Santana quedo estática lanzando insultos al aire en su lugar, y yo sonreí completamente satisfecha.

**-Enseguida la sigo**\- Torres, siguió su camino y yo le dedique unas últimas palabras a Santana.

**-Mejor apúrate y vuelve a urgencias no vaya a ser cosa que llegue alguien taaan resfriado que te pierdas de amputarle la nariz- **

Apuré mi paso, y seguí por donde se había ido la Dra Torres, las caras de Fabray y Hummel no eran muy alentadores, y temí que lo peor iba a suceder con el pobre de Sean.

**-Bien, los análisis dieron todos mal, la infección ha avanzado mucho más de lo que esperábamos, la única opción que queda es la amputación- **

**-Dra Torres, teniendo en cuenta que es la única opción me adelanté a los hechos, y averigüé por prótesis, y deberíamos de recomendarle cuáles son sus posibilidades desde ahora**\- me atreví a hablar.

**-Yo no creo que sea momento de hablar con el paciente de prótesis-** Fabray me contradijo totalmente, Hummel solo agachaba la cabeza sin animarse a si quiera abrir la boca.

**-Ninguna de las dos tiene razón, hablar o no hablar de prótesis en este momento da exactamente igual, lo importante es salvarle la otra pierna al paciente, y eso era lo que usted tenía que averiguar Berry-** odiaba equivocarme, y más delante de Quinn. **–Hummel hará la cirugía conmigo, ustedes dos concéntrense más en los pacientes y como tratarlos que en querer resaltar- **

Ambas nos quedamos solas en la sala, sin decir nada y por lo menos yo bastante apenada, me había preocupado por Sean, pero evidentemente no tanto por él, sino que más por mí misma.

**-Creo que le erramos Berry- **

**-Deberíamos dejar de pelear no?- **

**-Hoy empezaste tú, yo vine en son de paz**\- y lo sabía, fui yo quien empezó con todo hoy.

**-Tu me provocas, todos los días molestándome-** una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, pocas veces la había visto sonreír de esa manera.

**-Lo sé, pero ya te lo dije, soy así con todo el mundo-** vi como se encogió de hombros, y nuevamente ese malestar que nacía en mi cada vez que me decía que era como todo el mundo.

**-Ok, no importa- **

**-Ya Berry, hagamos el amor, no la guerra-** y me guiño el ojo, antes de dejarme sola y con la boca abierta, no se con exactitud que tiene esa mujer, pero paso de detestarla a que me produzca algo que ni siquiera puedo identificar.

Al menos ya no la detesto.

**N/A: Hola! no las había saludado hasta ahora, recibí un rw anónimo que decía que mi forma de narrar no era entendible y que la ortografía era muy mala, si es así, les pido por favor que me lo hagan saber para modificarlo, porque de verdad que leeo y releeo los capítulos antes de subirlos para que todas puedan disfrutarlos, y esto lleva tiempo, así que porfi, si algo va mal quiero saberlo. **

**Bueno más allá de eso les agradesco mucho por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. **

**Besos, saludos y cuidense.**

**Lu. **


	6. Chapter 6

Se me hacia completamente tarde, acababa de salir de depositarle el 80% de mi sueldo a Beth, con el fin de que mis tios viajen este fin de semana para poder verlos, y sobretodo pasar tiempo con ella, ya pasaron tres semanas más del programa, y todo se resume a la misma historia de siempre, hospital, residencia, hospital. Lo único que si cambió es que pude tener sexo, una enfermera nueva y muy bien dispuesta cayo bajo mis encantos, pero ahí quedó todo, y no porque yo esté cerrada al amor, sino, porque no me movió ni un solo pelo, fue puro y exquisito sexo.

Otra cosa buena, es que al fin parece que nos estamos llevando la mayoría bien entre los residentes, solo queda una semana para que dos se despidan del programa, y podría apostar mi matricula que los que se tendrán que despedir son Evans y Hummel, aunque Puckerman también tiene muchas chances de quedar afuera.

Por otro lado, la que se convirtió en mi competencia más fuerte es Berry, si bien casi que no nos ha tocado mucho tiempo juntas, ha sobresalido en casi todas las áreas, se ve que López tenía razón cuando me dijo que era muy profesional. Y la verdad es que me gusta trabajar con ella, es accesible e inteligente, ya no le molestan tanto mis bromas y se acostumbró a mi forma de ser, pero todavía no puedo decir que somos amigas o algo así, solo colegas.

**-Dra Fabray-** ni bien puse un pie en el hospital ya alguien me requería.

**-Jefe Hunt-** el director de cirugía, el que tiene la palabra final sobre quien se despide a final de la semana. **-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-**

**-Necesito que todos estén en urgencias, hubo un choque de trenes y mas de 50 personas son derivadas para este hospital, así que por favor busque a los demás residentes y alértelos, nose cuanto timepo nos demandará esto, pero a los que acabaron sus rondas avísenles que no se pueden ir aún-**

**-Entendido**\- ahora si que empezaba lo emocionante, corrí hacia el vestuario, para ver a quien me encontraba.

Ni bien entre vi a Berry acomodándose para irse a su casa, y de verdad que estuve a punto de dejarla ir a descansar, pero seguro que no quería perderse esto.

**-Berry, el jefe Hunt me dio la orden de que les avise que nadie puede irse, hubo un choque de trenes y más de 50 pacientes vienen para aquí**\- los ojos de Rachel se abrieron tan grandes que no supe si era por emoción, miedo, o ganas de matarse.

**-Oh, perfecto, gracias Quinn-** nuevamente se comenzó a colocar la ropa de trabajo. **-¿Cómo has estado?-** su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, porque nunca hemos hablado demasiado de nada, solo bromas, y discusiones sin sentido.

-**He muy bien gracias y tu Rachel?-** seguí la conversación, porque realmente me gustaba hablar con ella, no sé bien que tenía pero desde el primer día, que Tucán llama mi atención.

**-Bien, muerta de cansancio, hace mas de 32 hs que estoy de guardia, pero es lo que elegí no?-** su cara de cansada y la mueca donde frunció sus labios fue realmente adorable.

-**Si lamentablemente esto es lo que conlleva ser médico-** sonreí dulcemente

**-Hacía mucho que no compartíamos una guardia-**

**-Si como dos semanas, ya extrañaba molestarte-**

**-Yo a eso no lo extraño Fabray-**

**-Vamos Tucán si yo se que te gusta que te moleste-**

**-No y mucho menos me gusta lo de tucán, no me digas más así-** no sabía si aceptar su pedido, pero considerando de que debemos de estar mucho tiempo juntas, porque es seguro que ambas aprobaremos el programa, accedí.

**-Ok Berry, nunca más te digo así, pero tu nunca más te enojas cuando yo bromee, no lo hago para hacerte enfadar es mi forma de ser-**

**-Es un trato Quinn-** me extendió su mano a forma de tregua, y yo no dudé ni un segundo en corresponderla, tomé su mano con extrema seguridad, pero cuando me acerqué a ella, no quería soltarla, y por ese instinto de cazadora le acaricié tranquilamente el dorso de su mano con mi dedo pulgar, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y me quedé mirándola, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, solo seguí acariciándola, y parecía gustarle porque no se apartaba ni corría su mirada, el clima era completamente extraño, pero más que cómodo.

**-¡Apúrense! Ya llegaron más de 10 pacientes, necesitamos gente-** fue Hummel quien interrumpió y corto el momento más extraño pero fantástico que había tenido con Berry, nuestras manos se soltaron, su cabeza quedo agachada completamente sonrojada.

**-Vamos Rach, así puedes irte a descansar-** me miró completamente extrañada por mis palabras, y yo solo le sonreí para que vea que era sincera. Tengo que aceptarlo, Berry me gusta, o me produce cosas que no puedo explicar muy bien, pero lamentablemente no creo que sea algo que pueda llevar a cabo, porque primero, seguro que no le interesan las mujeres, y segundo porque no puedo interesarme en alguien que este en el programa, y si le sumo que tengo prohibido tener alguna clase de relación sentimental con mis colegas o miembros del hospital, está más que claro que debo de mirar hacía otro lado.

Salimos disparadas las dos juntas del vestuario para unirnos a todos los demás, en los tres meses que era parte de este hospital nunca había visto algo así, todos los cirujanos, residentes y enfermeros estábamos en el recibidor preparados para lo que se venía a continuación.

**-Bueno ya están llegando la mayoría de las ambulancias, así que los quiero a todos listo y preparados, no quiero errores, y necesito concentración, los dramas y problemas a partir de este momento quedan aquí-** fueron las palabras del Jefe Hunt, dos segundos antes de que comenzaran a entrar camillas.

**-Fabray, Evans, Berry, vienen conmigo-** seguimos a Grey sin inmutarnos, los demás fueron repartidos en distintos grupos, tres camillas, nos tocaron, miré la situación y no era para nada fácil. Una persona directamente no tenía una de sus piernas, otra gritaba enloquecida y por lo que pude ver tiene una emorragia interna, y la tercera era la que Berry estaba atendiendo aún no había abierto los ojos.

-**Fabray, reserva dos quirófanos ya mismo, y busca a la Dra Torres-** seguí las órdenes de Grey sin decir una sola palabra.

**-Dra Torres-** ingresé a otra de las salas de urgencias a los gritos, cuando la encontré, estaba con un niño forcejeando con sus huesos para acomodárselos, por lo que me acerqué y le hablé al oído **–La Dra Grey la necesita, uno de nuestros pacientes perdió su pierna y debe entrar a quirófano ya mismo-** Torres me miró asintiendo.

**-Ya mismo voy para allí-**

Volví casi corriendo a donde estaba Grey, me encontré con Berry reanimando a uno de los pacientes que había entrado en paro cardíaco.

**-Vamos de nuevo, 360, 1, 2, 3, ¡Vamos!-** lo logró las pulsaciones y los latidos volvieron a la normalidad.

**-Bien Rachel-** le susurré cuando pase por su lado. **–Grey, ya está todo reservado-**

**-Perfecto, Berry, irás conmigo al quirófano, y Fabray tu irás con Torres, y Evans controla a este paciente-** cada cual salió derecho a cumplir las órdenes.

**-Fabray-** me giré al escuchar a Berry-** Gracias, y éxitos**\- me sonrió y le sonreí. Si esto seguía así iba a ser muy difícil sacármela de la cabeza como si nada. Maldita Berry y sus sonrisas sin sentido.

Ya ingresaba al quirófano con Torres, la vi completamente apurada, y desesperada por terminar con el paciente lo más rápido posible.

**-Fabray tenemos que hacer esto rápido, hay demasiados pacientes con los miembros desmembrados y necesitan la mayor ayuda posible, así que concéntrate y ayúdame lo más que puedas-** le asentí y caí en cuenta que podía llegar a dejarme a solas con el paciente si la necesitaban en algún otro lado.

La cirugía por suerte era bastante simple, y antes de finalizar me dejó a solas con el paciente para que termine con todo, debo de admitir que me siento completamente realizada haciendo esto.

Terminé y volví a la salas de urgencias.

**-Te perdiste a Berry resaltando y llevándose aplausos Fabray-** santana pasaba por mi lado dándome las últimas noticias del día.

**-¿Qué hizo?-**

**-Entro un paciente completamente en paro, y Rachel se subió sobre la camilla y comenzó una reanimación manual porque ya no llegaba a urgencias, y milagrosamente lo reanimó, la aplaudieron todos-**

**-Bien por Berry-** y lo dije sinceramente.

* * *

Lo que había hecho hace apenas unos minutos todavía me tiene un poco desconcentrada no sé de donde me salió una acción semejante, supongo que eso es de lo que hablan cuando dicen que hay que tener vocación.

**-Berry, vamos-** estaba ingresando al quirófano con Grey, el paciente con la hemorragia interna estaba cada vez peor, tenía una perforación en su estómago que debíamos reparar urgentemente, me concentré y comenzamos. **–¿Dra, ha pensado ya que especialidad es la que más le gusta?-** Grey me sorprendió con su pregunta, nunca había sido demasiado accesible conmigo.

-**La verdad que pensaba en pediatría-** o por lo menos ese era el lugar donde me sentía más confiada.

**-Yo creo que debería de comenzar a considerar Trauma, lo que ha hecho recién fue exactamente la clase de reacciones que tiene alguien en esta área-**

**-No lo había pensado, creo que lo voy a tener dentro de mis opciones-**

No habló más conmigo directamente, solo nos concentramos en intentar salvar al paciente, la cirugía se complico bastante más de lo que esperábamos, y se extendió por 3 hs.

**-Bueno Dra Berry, hoy lo ha hecho increíblemente bien, al fin podemos ver porque entró en el programa-**

**-muchas gracias-** y me sentí completamente satisfecha. Y por alguna razón la cara de Fabray se puso en mi mente, y no se si es porque me gustaría que haya escuchado las palabras de Grey o qué.

Regresé a la recepción y ya estaba todo calmado, los pacientes habían sido atendidos la mayoría con éxito, por lo que pude averiguar solamente se perdieron 5 vidas de las 50 que ingresaron, quise preguntar quienes habían sido los residentes que habían corrido con esa suerte, pero nadie me dio dicha información.

Me fui a los lockers porque al fin había logrado la autorización para retirarme a mi hogar. Cuando entre lo vi a Evans totalmente derrotado y triste.

**-Samuel ¿que te sucede?**\- me interesé por su estado.

-**Falleció la paciente que estaba a mi cargo, y Yang me dijo que me vaya despidiendo de quedar en el programa-** y vi como las lágrimas corrian por su rostro, y sentí unas increíbles ganas de protegerlo. Samuel, era muy parecido a Brittany, inocente y preocupado, sumamente amable y caballero, algo tonto por momentos, pero para nada molesto. Corte la distancias que nos separaban y me acerque a abrazarlo. Su cuerpo correspondió rápidamente mi acción y se aferró a mi pequeño cuerpo con necesidad.

**-Hey tranquilo Sam, Yang siempre dice esas cosas, seguro que no pasa nada-** intentaba calmarlo mientras le dejaba suaves caricias en su espalda.

**-Gracias Rachel-** y lo abrecé con más fuerzas.

En eso la puerta se abrió de forma precipitada dando el ingreso a Santana y a Quinn, sus caras eran de cansancio pero satisfacción.

**-Ups, interrumpimos algo?-** escuche la mala intención de Santana en la pregunta, y levanté la mirada para clavarla en los ojos felinos de mi amiga, pero lo que me encontré no era lo que esperaba, Quinn me miraba con los brazos crusados y con cara de desilusión.

**-No, no interrumpes nada Santana-** le contesté soltando a Evans, que se secaba las lágrimas en silencio y disimulando para que no le lluevan más bromas.

**-No era lo que parecía, ya decía yo que en algo andabas-** entiendo que bromee conmigo en casa, pero detesto que lo haga en nuestro trabajo.

-**Ya terminala López-** fue Quinn quien me defendió.

**-Y tu que te metes Fabray, el tema no era contigo-** Santana volvió al ataque.

-**La estás molestando sin que te haga nada, y además no estaba haciendo nada raro, no es cierto Rachel?**\- se me hacía tan raro el buen trato que últimamente estaba teniendo conmigo que me confundía totalmente.

**-No, solo estaba conteniendo a un compañero, pero como tú no sabes lo que son las buenas intenciones no lo entiendes-** contesté mirándola directamente a Santana que ni se inmutaba.

Vi como Fabray sonrió sastisfecha con mi respuesta, y comenzó a cambiarse, Samuel ya se había retirado.

-**¿Ya te vas Fabray?-** me parecía raro que se largara tan pronto.

-**Si por suerte hoy solo tenía un turno de 12 hs, tengo 6 de descanso y vuelvo por 24, no es muy alentador pero al menos puedo descansar-** y volvió a sonreírme. **–Y tu?-**

**-Yo estuve mmm 44 hs, creo que si no me voy ya mismo a dormir, me desmayaré, y vuelvo en 24 hs, un día entero para descansar-**

**-Me alegro por ti Rachel-** y quise volver a tocarla y recibir sus caricias como hoy temprano, pero era un locura, esta mujer me confunde completamente, me intriga.

Giré para seguir en mi camino, y Santana nuevamente se llevaba nuestra atención.

-_Si Britt, ningún problema, dime en donde-_ mi cara y la de Quinn eran de completa confusión, López hablaba por teléfono claramente con Pierce, pero lo raro era como la trataba, completamente dulce. Fabray me miró como buscando una respuesta a todo eso, y yo solo levanté los hombros sin saber que decir.

-**¿Desde cuando tratas tan bien a Pierce?**\- la intriga pudo más con Quinn que conmigo.

**-Y a Ti que te interesa-** le respondió fría y cortante.

-**Me intereza, porque Brittany me cae bien, y siempre se porta bien con todos, no quiero que una engreída y soberbia aparesca para arruinarle la vida-** fue dura y contundente, y por un lado quise salir a defender a mi amiga, pero por el otro tenía el mismo miedo que Quinn en cuanto a Brittany.

**-No le haré nada, y si hablamos de engreída y soberbia te llevas todas las coronas Fabray, sino preguntale a Berry que opinión tiene sobre ti-** eso fue lo último que dijo Santana antes de largarse, y dejarme a solas con Quinn, que me miraba sin quitarme sus ojos de encima, no sé si debo decirle algo o dejarla que me pregunte. Pero ante mi mutismo, se giró y comenzó a tomar sus cosas para irse.

En un arranque la tomé del brazo para no dejarla ir.

**-Quinn, yo… yo-**

**-Hey Berry no importa-** y no la deje continuar.

**-No le hagas caso a lo que diga Santana, si me pareces un poco engreída y soberbia, pero se que no lo haces con mala intención, que son tus maneras, y que no eres mala persona-**

**-Ya está, no te preocupes, yo se quien soy y como soy, y nunca haría nada para lastimar a nadie intencionalmente-** aún seguía sosteniéndola del brazo, y no quería soltarla para nada, pero su mirada me dio a entender que la conversación había llegado a su fin y que quería largarse. La solté. Y la vi marcharse sin decir nada más.

Detesto a Santana y también me detesto un poco a mi misma, no se que me pasa con Fabray pero no quiero que las cosas estén mal.


	7. Chapter 7

Por fin llego el viernes, hoy es un día clave, dos de nosotros se despiden del programa, y por otro lado, hoy llega Beth, estoy un poco ansiosa por las dos cosas, aunque se muy bien que yo estoy adentro, quiero saber quiénes se van, y obviamente que estoy desesperada por ir a buscar a mi hermana al aeropuerto.

Estábamos absolutamente todos los residentes en la sala de conferencias esperando que entre el Jefe Hunt y diga el veredicto. Y si no se apura creo que Hummel se desmaya aquí mismo. López y Berry están hablando en la otra punta de la habitación con una tranquilidad que me pone nerviosa, Pierce creo que ni sabe que hace en este momento aquí, Puckerman que no se cansa de buscar a alguien con quien acostarse, esta vez está acosando a Jones. Y ya no pude seguir leyendo a las personas porque al fin entro Hunt por la puerta.

-**Muy bien residentes, como saben hoy se irán dos de ustedes, y dentro de tres meses se irán los últimos dos-** todos nos miramos sin decir nada, los nervios se notaba en los rostros de casi todos. **–Bien vamos a lo que importa, lamentablemente con los Doctores después de analizarlo a fondo y con completa seguridad decidimos que los que se deberán ir son Evans y Cohen Chang, lo siento mucho-** mire a mis compañeros y las lágrimas en el rostro de ambos no tardaron en aparecer, lo de Evans me pareció completamente lógico, pero lo de Tina me sorprendió mucho, no la había visto fallar demasiado, pero bueno al menos no se fue nadie que me importara demasiado.

Berry se acercó a abrazar a Evans y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y no era porque hiciera frío, sino porque no me gusta que esos dos estén cerca. Me di vuelta y me fui sin despedirme de nadie, y sin voltearme a mirar atrás.

No me interesa para nada ver como Berry se cuelga de los brazos de boca de trucha, y no tengo otro motivo para quedarme en el hospital.

Tome un autobús y me fui directo al aeropuerto estaba desesperada por ver a Beth.

Al fin su cabecita rubia se asomó entre la gente, y mis brazos se abrieron de forma automática para recibirla.

-**¡Quinn!-** la estreché entre mis brazos, mientras le repartía besos por todos lados. **–Ya, ya déjame, no seas babosa-** me reí.

**-Estás más alta, y más fea-** la molesté mientras le revolvía los pelos de su cabeza.

**-Eso lo dices de envidia, porque sabes bien que seré mucho más linda que tú-**

**-Ya quisieras enana-** y volví a abrazarla con desesperación, la extrañaba tanto. Mi tía nos miraba con una increíble sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Y para mi no hay nada?-**

**-Claro que si tía ven aquí-** y nos unimos las 3 en un brazo de reencuentro.

La vida no nos había tratado del todo bien, cuando Beth apenas tenía 4 años diagnosticaron a mi madre de tumor cerebral, de ahí mi amor por la neurocirugía, nuestro padre hizo hasta lo imposible para que pudieran salvarla, perdimos la casa, el auto y con eso el status social, Beth ni lo recuerda, pero estábamos muy bien posicionados, pero todo se desplomó cuando papá solo se dedicó a cuidar de Judy, mi madre, y su negocio inmobiliario se vino abajo a pedazos, a mamá le hicieron miles de tratamientos, desde cirugías hasta quimioterapia con la esperanza de que se salvara, pero lamentablemente no sirvió de nada, apenas 14 meses luego de que la diagnosticaran, falleció, en una cama de hospital tomada de la mano de Russell. El pobre no soportó la idea de vivir sin ella, y esa misma noche sin que nadie lo sospechara, llegó a la casa que alquilábamos, y se quitó la vida. Yo cursaba el último año de instituto cuando todo eso se me vino encima, tenía que ser responsable por Beth, y lograr un futuro rentable, tuve momentos de reproches y aún los tengo donde culpo a mi padre por su desición cobarde, y dejarnos solas sin nada, y con miles de responsabilidades, pero por otros momentos, recuerdo la devoción y el amor incondicional que le tenía él a mamá y lo entiendo, supongo que su vida sin ella no tenía sentido. Con Beth un mismo día perimos a nuestros padres, y quedamos solas.

**-¿Qué tal el hospital hoy?**\- la vocecita de Beth me devolvió al presente.

**-Súper bien, sigo en el programa, y entre nosotras, soy una de las mejores-**

**-Yo quiero conocer el hospital, ¿cuándo podremos ir?-**

**-Beth, ya te explique que ese es el lugar donde trabaja Quinn, no se puede ir de visitas, así porque sí-** la tía tomaba la palabra, logrando que Beth haga un increíble puchero que terminó por convencerme.

**-Mañana tengo solo un turno de 6 hs así que podrás ir un rato a conocer el lugar, pero no puedes ni gritar, ni correr, ni andar como loca, ¿entendido?-**

**-Si capitán**\- y su mano fue directa a su sien haciendo un claro simbolismo militar.

**-Perfecto ahora vamos a comer, que deben estar muertas de hambre-**

Las tres salimos para buscar un lugar donde comer, que yo pudiera pagar, porque sinceramente ya casi que no me quedaba nada del sueldo de este mes, pagar los pasajes de avión y reservar un hotel donde puedan quedarse dos noches hizo añicos mi presupuesto.

Nos sentamos en un modesto restaurant, Beth se colocó a mi lado, dejando a mi tía enfrente nuestro.

-**Te extrañe mucho Quinn**\- la miré directo a sus ojos, porque sé muy bien cuanto le cuesta ser cariñosa, es algo que viene inherente con el apellido. Agradezco que quien la esté criando sea la hermana de mamá y no de papá.

**-Y yo no sabes cuánto Beth-** tome su mano entre las mías, para luego abrazarla una vez más. **–te amo Beth, y ni bien pueda o tenga la posibilidad me iré más cerca de ti, no quiero que sufras porque estoy lejos-** y lo dije sinceramente, ni bien encuentre un programa de cirugía más cerca de New Orleans, me iré, por mucho que me gustara el hospital Sloan-Grey.

**-No, no Quinn, tú misma me lo dijiste, este es el mejor hospital para hacer lo que siempre has querido, ya demasiado te has esforzado para que nunca me falte nada, esto te lo mereces tú**\- me enorgullece su madurez y saber que está siendo sincera, sentía como mi tía se emocionaba con nuestro intercambio, y tuve que hacer fuerza para pasar el nudo que sentía en mi garganta.

**-Lo sé, pero si estar tan lejos te hace mal, puedo cambiar eso-**

**-No, no quiero, termina lo que estás haciendo, yo estoy bien con los tíos, me dan más gustos y mucho más helado que tú-** y me sacó la lengua, cortando con todo el ambiente sentimental que se había creado, haciéndonos reír.

**-Ya veremos enana, y ya hablaré con la tía sobre los helados que te está dando-**

Terminamos de comer con Beth hablando sin parar, me contó absolutamente todo lo que pasaba alrededor de su vida, pude darme cuenta entre sus palabras que le gustaba uno de sus compañeros, que en matemática le iba pésimo aunque no lo admitiera, y que por suerte se ha adaptado a la vida con los tíos sin ningún problema.

**-Bien así que te gusta Sean-** afirmé, logrando que su estado entrara en completa alerta, y sus nervios se dispararan.

**-Pero que ridiculeces dices Quinn**\- frunció el seño y no paraba de mover sus manos.

-**No paras de nombrarlo, al menos dime que es guapo-**

**-Yo no te diré nada hasta que no me digas quien es esa chica que te gusta, pero no te gusta-** me pegué mentalmente, era obvio que no se iba a olvidar de mi desliz telefónico de las otras noches.

**-Yo te diré su nombre, si tu admites que te gusta Sean-** jugué con ella.

**-No me gusta Sean-** se cruzó de brazos

-Perfecto, entonces no hay nadie que me gusta, pero no me gusta- y también me cruce de brazos.

**-Perfecto-** era una testaruda, mucho peor que yo. **–De todas mañana lo descubriré, te comportas de manera tonta con las chicas que te gustan, así que no me será difícil-** mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y mi cejas se subieron a un nivel insospechado.

**-Yo no me comporto como tonta-**

**-Claro que si, a todas las chicas que te han gustado las molestabas como niño de cuatros años-** maldita enana.

-**Claro que no-**

**-Claro que si-**

**-Que no-**

**-Bueno ya niñas, parecen dos pequeñas peleando por un dulce**\- mi tía intervino porque Beth tenía toda la razón del mundo y yo obviamente no lo quería admitir.

* * *

**-Pobre Sam, no creo que se haya merecido tener que irse-** me sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor del hospital, junto con Santana.

-**Yo creo que Tina no debió haber quedado afuera, Evans era bastante tonto Rach-**

**-Si, pero era bueno-**

**-Pero tendría que ser buen cirujano, no buena persona-** si, sabía que San tenía razón, pero Sam me caía bien, y hubiera preferido que el tonto de Puckerman fuera quien se quedara sin programa.

**-Lo sé-**

**-Rach, este fin de semana me toca libre, y estaba pensando en invitar a salir a Brittany-** miré a San un poco desconcertada, últimamente habíamos hablado tan poco, y casi siempre terminábamos discutiendo, somos algo así como hermanas, peleamos todo el día, pero sabemos a la perfección que una sin la otra está incompleta.

**-San que es lo que está pasando con Pierce?-**

**-Sinceramente no lo sé, después de que la hice llorar, y tú y Fabray me gritaron de todo me sentí un poco mal y la busqué para arreglar las cosas, y hablando y hablando me invitó a tomar un café, y congeniamos a la perfección, es completamente inocente, pero tiene una inteligencia que te puede dejar muda, ama esta profesión con toda su alma, y deja su vida por cada paciente, la he estado observando Rach, y te juro que me tiene desconcertada-** San no me miraba a los ojos, me di cuenta que sentía mucha vergüenza, nunca había hablado así de ninguna de las chicas que le gustaban.

**-Wow San, te gusta de verdad-**

**-Lo sé, y me da un miedo terrible-**

**-Brittany es buena persona, no te va a lastimar, no pierdas una oportunidad así-**

**-Ya veremos que sucede**\- y levanto los hombros, dejando claro que ya no quería hablar más del tema, e insistir con Santana no es una opción viable, nunca.

A los lejos veíamos como Puckerman no paraba de hacerle sonrisas coquetas a la Dra Torres, que lo miraba completamente desconcertada, pero hasta divertida me atrevería a decir.

**-Fabray tiene razón, Puckerman tiene mejor radar gay que nadie en este hospital, todas pero todas las mujeres que quiere llevarse a la cama son gay-** y río estrepitosamente.

**-Tú estás completamente segura que Quinn es gay?-** si bien ya había tenido bastantes indicios de que así era, quería asegurarme.

-**Por supuesto que es gay, hasta más que yo me atrevería a decir, y encima tiene un record envidiable-**

**-¿qué record?-** de qué diablos estaba hablando Santana

**-No te enteras de nada Rachel-**

**-No sé de que hablas**\- estaba entre confundida y molesta.

-**Quinn ya se ha acostado con 4 enfermeras desde que comenzó el programa, es toda una Don Juan, lo peor, es que todas terminan embobadas con la rubia sin gracia-** Santana se veía completamente consumida por la envidia. Y yo sentía que la ira iba creciendo en mi cuerpo.

**-¿con cuatro enfermeras?**\- quería asegurarme.

-**Si la última fue la semana pasada, pero te digo, nunca terminan en nada, se las tumba y chau chau adiós-**

**-Me voy a trabajar-** me paré de la mesa y deje a Santana sola, estaba furiosa, no me gustaba para nada lo que había dicho San.

**-Hey Rach, ¿qué coño te sucede?-** Santana venía detrás de mí, yo solo seguí caminando. **–Oh Dios, estás celosa, te gusta Quinn-** no me giré ni le conteste nada, porque la realidad era que ni yo sabía porque estaba reaccionando de esta manera, lo único que tenía en claro era que no me gustaba lo que me acababa de enterar.

Tenía rondas con Kepner, por ende me tocaba el área de urgencias, y por suerte lejos de San, que debía ir con Yang.

El área de urgencias por lo general era bastante aburrida, resfríos, dolores sin importancia, algunas fracturas, pero nada o casi nada que termine en una cirugía.

Aproveche esos momentos para intentar aclarar mi cerebro, había dos cosas fundamentales que tenía que lograr aclarar, primero debía comenzar a pensar cuál sería mi especialización, siempre había pensado que la pediatría era lo mío, pero desde que la Dra Grey me dijo que tendría que considerar Trauma, la idea no se iba de mi cabeza, reacciones rápidas y certeras, donde no te tiemble el pulso y actúes por puro instinto, increíblemente eso era todo lo contrario a mi personalidad, pero evidentemente era lo que mejor me salía como profesional. Y sinceramente me sentí muy bien el día de choques de trenes donde logré asegurarme mi lugar en el programa gracias a mis reacciones certeras. Hoy no podía decidirlo, pero sin lugar a duda un 40% de mí quiere pediatría y un 60% se está inclinando por trauma.

Por otro lado, mi cabeza se está volviendo loca, y todo culpa de Fabray, sus chistes, sus bromas pesadas, su sonrisa, sus increíbles ojos, y ni que hablar de su cuerpo. Oh Dios, que estoy diciendo, no me puede estar pasando, no esto. Y no porque sea una mujer, no me importa eso, pero no puede ser ella, se ha acostado con cuatro enfermeras, es una maldita rompecorazones, y yo nací para que siempre me rompan el corazón. No quiero que me interese nadie del programa. ¿Por qué diablos no puedo elegir quien me gusta?.

Maldita sea, definitivamente me gusta Quinn Fabray, pero nunca lo voy a admitir en voz alta, no seré una más de su colección. Nunca.


	8. Chapter 8

La verdad que no me puedo quejar, haber dormido esta noche en el hotel junto con Beth ha sido el mejor remedio para mi cansancio y un gran gran descanso a mi cabeza.

**-Dale enana levántate, sino no te llevo al hospital**\- zamarreaba a Beth para despertarla.

**-Hoy no hay escuela Tía- **

**-Nada de tía, soy tu hermana, así que levántate si quieres ir conmigo**\- la amenace como lo hacía cuando aún vivíamos juntas.

**-Ohh si si, ya voy Quinn-** sus ojos se abrieron sumamente rápido y a la misma velocidad saltó de la cama para ingresar al baño y acomodarse para ir conmigo.

**-Tía, ¿de verdad que no necesitan nada más?-** cuando Beth se durmió anoche me quede hablando con la tía sobre lo que podía necesitar Beth, o si se estaba portando bien, si no daba mucho trabajo. Y logré reconocer lo que mi tía no se cansaba de decirme, Beth y yo somos como hijas para ellos, antes de que murieran nuestros padres no teníamos mucha comunicación con ella, porque mamá se había peleado años atrás, así que solo nos veíamos para fechas claves, como ser navidades, algunos cumpleaños, o velorios, pero ha sido increíble el amor que nos han dado, nunca nos dejaron solas. Si bien al principio yo quise hacerme cargo de todo, me fue imposible, porque Beth era muy pequeña, y dejarla sola tanto tiempo no estaba en mis planes, cuando comencé en la Universidad adelantaba las clases, juntaba dinero, y no pasábamos más de 5 días sin vernos, y ellos encantados se hacían cargo de ella, pero ahora la cosa es diferente ya no son 5 días, ahora son meses lejos, meses donde ellos son todo lo que Beth tiene, y no puedo más que agradecerles infinitamente lo que hacen.

**-Que no Quinn, realmente voy a bloquearte el ingreso de dinero, demasiado envias, debes salir, darte un gusto, conocer gente- **

**-Ya, ya- **

**-Bueno, por las dudas quiero que sepas que el dinero que sobra está en una cuenta aparte que le abrimos con tu tío a Beth para su educación**\- me sorprendí.

**-¿de verdad?-** nunca había pensado en eso, eran tantas cosas y responsabilidades que me pasaban por la mente que no había pensado en la educación de Beth.

**-Si Quinn, no puedes estar en todo, y con tu tío vamos aportando lo que podemos, más lo que queda de lo que mandas tú, y así se que todos juntos llegaremos a que Beth pueda ir a la Universidad que quiera**\- me quedé muda y estática.

**-Muchas gracias Tía, de verdad-** y la abrecé.

**-¡Estoy lista! Vamooooos-** Beth volvió del baño tan despierta que asustaba.

**-Vamos- **

Las tres tomamos el transporte público y fuimos directo al hospital, para ser sincera ni había pensado quien iba a estar de turno ese día, lo único que recordaba con claridad es que me tocaba con Robbins, por eso mismo accedí a llevar a Beth.

**-Llegamos-** Beth saltó de la felicidad, parecía que la estaba llevando a Disney en vez de a mi trabajo. **–Beth, escúchame, compórtate, hazle caso a la tía, y no andes molestando por favor-** conocía a mi hermana, es un alma curiosa, y demasiado emmm como describirlo, atrevida.

**-Lo prometo- **

Entramos las tres en silencio, caminando en corte militar hubiera dicho papá, ordenadas y casi casi con la frente en alto. Pero no acabamos a poner un pié en urgencia que la intriga y la curiosidad de Beth quedó en manifiesto.

**-¿dónde estamos?-**

**-Tranquila enana-** le acaricié la cabeza. **–Esto es urgencia, te voy a llevar con unas enfermeras que conozco para que estén con ustedes mientras yo busco a la Dra que me toca hoy, ¿ok?-** la mire fijamente.

**-Bueno-**

Busqué por todos lados a Robbins, hasta que al fin di con el clavo.

**-¿Dra?-**

**-Fabray, la quiero, pero ayer mismo en maternidad-** no tuve ni tiempo a rechazar que ya estaba volando.

Cuando llegue al lugar no era para nada lo que esperaba para presentar a Beth, no tenía ni idea porque, pero el ala de maternidad se había convertido en un sector de oncología de menores, no quería traer a Beth a sufrir con niños de su edad.

**-Bien Fabray, hoy su tarea es encargarse de ellos, necesito que los esté monitoreando y sobretodo que esté con sus familias-** mientras los miraba iba cayendo en cuenta cada cosa que me iba diciendo.

**-Arizona-** me atreví a llamarla por su nombre de pila.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** no me lo dijo muy amistosamente

**-Mi hermana pequeña está de visita, después de no verme por más de 4 meses, y no quiero que tenga que pasar por todo esto**\- me sincere.

**-Ok, deja que yo veo quien puede quedarse con ella mientras tú te encargas de esto-** se dio vuelta y no me dio tiempo a reprochar nada.

Vi a Santana que estaba ayudando a las enfermeras con la quimioterapia de los pequeños y me acerque.

**-López, ¿estás conmigo hoy?-**

**-Lamentablemente si, y no lo digo por ti, si no por esto-** y juntas miramos a nuestro alrededor, era realmente doloroso ver a niños de no más de 10 años tener que pasar por toda esta terapia. Se me estremeció el cuerpo de pensar que mi hermana podría ser uno de ellos.

**-La verdad-** no podía decir mucho más.

**-Robbins me dijo que tu hablarías con sus familias, hay niños que está recién comenzando y los padres están perdidos en todo esto-** asentí.

**-Voy a ver en que los puedo ayudar-**

Sinceramente nunca me gusto la parte de hablar con las familias, casi nunca se daban buenas noticias, y el sufrimiento es realmente insoportable, pero supongo que si me dieron esta tarea a mi, es porque Lopez podría a llegar a ser un poco bruta con todo el asunto.

* * *

**-Dra Berry-** no, no puede ser, una vez que estaba por descansar.

**-¿Si?**\- la Dra Robbins me miraba de una manera demasiado penetrante para mi gusto.

**-¿Qué debes hacer ahora?-** si le digo dormir, quedo demasiado mal.

**-Estaba por descansar, así que si me necesita estoy a su servicio-** me maldije por no decirle que necesitaba dormir.

**-Perfecto, en realidad es algo menor lo que debo pedirle, pero la Dra Fabray acaba de llegar al hospital y trajo a su hermana pequeña de visitas, y necesito que se haga cargo de ella unos momentos-** ah no, esto si que es intolerable, que se contrate una niñera porque tengo que andar cuidando yo a su hermana.

**-Si, claro ningún problema-** mierda.

**-Perfecto, está en mesa de entrada, la va a reconocer en seguida es igual a su hermana- **

Maldiciendo por lo bajo me retiré hasta la entrada del hospital y sin lugar a dudas que la reconocí, los mismo ojos, la misma sonrisa, y desde lejos se notaba la misma actitud. Me acerque lentamente, hasta quedar cerca.

**-Hola, tú debes ser la hermana de Quinn, yo soy Rachel-** le estiré la mano mientras le sonreí, me miró de arriba a bajo, como chequeando todo en mi, juro que nunca había conocido a una niña tan intimidante.

**-Si, soy Beth, y ella es mi tía-** estiré la mano para saludar a la señora, y también quede impactada por el parecido que hay entre las tres.

**-Mucho guste Rachel-**

**-El gusto es mío-** le sonreí.

**-Bueno y que haremos, podemos buscar a Quinn?-** Beth llamaba mi atención.

**-No creo, está muy ocupada así que tendrás que quedarte conmigo-** frunció su seño y me miró nuevamente de arriba a bajo, la pequeña era realmente la copia fiel de su hermana.

**-Ok, a donde me llevaras?**\- llevarla?, a donde quiere que la lleve?

-**Emm no, no lo sé-** titubie

-**Bueno yo quiero conocer el hospital-** su seguridad era un poco abrumadora.

-**He si claro, vamos al ala de maternidad, allí hay muchos bebes hermosos que puedes conocer- **

**-He si como sea-** va a ser una larga mañana.

Fuimos caminando lentamente, mientras iba indicándole tranquilamente todo lo que íbamos pasando, su tía se había retirado a la cafetería así que estábamos solas.

**-¿eres amiga de Quinn?-** su pregunta me sorprendió.

**-Si, o algo así, cuando ella no me está molestando nos llevamos bien**\- fui completamente sincera, ya me estaba empezando a caer bien la pequeña, era completamente honesta, y cuando estaba cómoda no era tan intimidante.

**-¿Con qué clase de cosas te molesta?- **

**-Me dice tucán por ejemplo, enana que soy torpe, y cosas así como de niños pequeños, según ella es un comportamiento normal, pero no lo creo-** creo que me olvidé que estaba hablando con su hermana y que la lengua se me fue un poco de más.

**-Ohh-** una increíble sonrisa pícara creció en el rostro de Beth, como si hubiera descubierto algo. **–Así que eres tú- **

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué soy yo?-** pregunté completamente descolocada.

**-No nada, cosas mías, y dime que tal te cae mi hermana?- **

**-Bien, cuando es agradable es encantadora-** podría decirle que me encanta, y que sus ojos son hermosos, o que creo que por muy molesta que sea me gusta, pero como es una idiota que se tira a toda mujer que le sonríe no pienso mirarla de otra manera, pero no estaría bien decirle todo eso a su hermana.

**-Ella es realmente buena, solo dale la oportunidad de conocerla, verás que puede ser la mejor persona del mundo-** la pequeña era realmente adorable cuando quería.

-Ya veremos, de todas formas, de a poco tal vez seamos amigas-

**-Claro, amigas- **

Llegamos al ala de maternidad, y no fue grata la sorpresa al ver a los niños de oncología en ese lugar.

**-Oh diablos lo olvidé- **

**-¿Qué?**\- Beth habló sin mirarme, sus ojos estaban completamente atentos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. **-¿Qué les pasa a esos niños?- **

**-No deberíamos estar acá-** la tome de la mano y la quise alejar, pero ella estaba estática.

**-No, espera, dime-** a lo lejos vi que Quinn estaba de turno justamente allí.

**-Ellos están muy enfermos, y no es algo que deberías ver tú, así que mejor vamos ¿si?- **

**-Ellos, pueden hablar conmigo?- **

**-Eh si, pero debemos irnos-** me soltó rápidamente la mano y como un rayo ingresó a la sala. Mis piernas no reaccionaron hasta que Beth ya estaba al lado de Quinn, hablándole mientras sonreía, Fabray miraba a su hermana y luego a mi, y así sucesivamente. Cuando mis piernas reaccionaron ingresé al lugar.

**-Berry, ¿Por qué trajiste a mi hermana aquí?-** me dijo al oído haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione al sentir su aliento chocando contra mi oreja.

**-No, no sabía esto, la dejaron a mi cargo y la quería llevar a ver a los recién nacidos- **

**-Ok-** y se alejó.

**-Bien Beth sigue con Rachel a donde te lleve- **

**-No, yo me quedo acá además, el se llama Jack y tiene un juego de ajedrez y me invito a jugar**\- la cara de Quinn se iba poniendo cada vez más roja, sujeto su sien con sus manos antes de hablar.

**-Un juego y haces lo que te dice Rachel- **

**-Mejor has tu lo que te dice Rachel, si te encanta-** Beth se fue con su nuevo amigo Jack, yo quedé completamente en shock con sus palabras y Quinn ni siquiera levantaba la mirada del piso para hablar.

**N/A: Bueno, Hola nuevamente, se que el capitulo es corto, que hace mucho que no actualizo y deben de tener muchas quejas, de verdad que lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupada, pero quiero que sepan que no voy a abandonar el fic, tendrán que tenerme un poco de paciencia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Un beso y hasta pronto **


	9. Chapter 9

**-Rachel, ni bien termine con el juego, por favor llévatela-** y salí disparada del lugar el calor que había entrado en mi cuerpo junto con la vergüenza eran demasiado.

Me aleje no mucho de Beth y a la distancia observaba como jugaba con su nuevo amigo, además no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a Berry, que compulsivamente miraba a Beth, una sonrisa se caló en mi rostro pensando en la inteligencia de mi hermana y con la facilidad que descubrió que Rachel era la chica de la cual le había hablado.

**-¿Usted es la Dra Fabray?**\- una voz que no conocía hablaba a mi espalda y sin dudarlo giré.

**-Si, soy yo-** miré de arriba a bajo a las dos personas que estaban frente mío, una señora de no más de 40 años y una niña de aproximadamente 10 que se escondía en los brazos de la mujer.

**-Yo soy la madre de Jack Morrison, el pequeño que juega con la niña rubia en este momento-** automáticamente miré hacia el lado de mi hermana y recordé el nombre de su nuevo amigo.

**-Si y la niña que juega con él es mi hermana pequeña**\- no se con exactitud por le daba tal dato a la señora, pero su cara era de tal pánico que creí que eso iba a servir de algo. -¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-

**-Dra, hemos escuchado a más de 20 Dres diciendo que Jack no tiene prácticamente esperanzas de vida, que su cáncer está demasiado avanzado como para hacer algo, pero mírelo-** automáticamente volví a mirar hacia mi costado, y esta vez no solo era Beth quien jugaba sino que Rachel se les había unido y los tres reían alegremente. **–Ve, no puede decirme que un niño que ríe, juega y tiene esa vitalidad no tiene posibilidades**\- trague grueso pensando en eso. Y lo peor de todo es que a penas y tenía información sobre estos niños, solo sabía que estaban en etapa terminal.

**-Sra Morrinson, usted debe estar tranquila, y ser fuerte, vio como Jack está disfrutando, bueno usted y esa pequeña hermosa que se esconde de mí, tendrían que estar haciendo lo mismo, disfruten con él, sean ustedes las que están jugando con él-** la Señora me miraba fijamente a los ojos, yo sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo no era para nada lo que querían escuchar, pero era la terrible verdad. **–Hágame caso, y yo me aseguraré de buscar hasta lo imposible para intentar revertir la situación de Jack-** y no miento, analizaré el caso, veré si hay alguna cirugía novedosa, lo que sea.

**-Muchas gracias Doctora-** la señora acarició mi brazo y junto con la pequeña pasaron al recuentro de Jack. Al instante Beth y Rachel se presentaron. Y cuando vi a Berry mirándome le hice un claro gesto de que dejen al niño y se me acerquen.

**-Quinn, Quinn, Jack es súper simpático y no sabes lo bien que juega al ajedrez es más, tucán no tuvo ni chance ganar-** Yo escuche mal o mi hermana acaba de llamar Tucán a Berry.

**-Bethany, no le digas Tucán a la Doctora Berry- **

**-Pero si tú le dices así, ella misma me lo contó-**

**-No me interesa quien te lo contó, no le faltes el respeto- **

**-No es justo-** y yo no estaba con ánimos de comenzar una pelea sin fin con Beth, y encima Berry parecía disfrutar de todo aquel espectáculo.

**-Ya Quinn, déjala, en todo caso es tu culpa, ella es pequeña y es normal que repita lo que dicen sus mayores**\- Beth sonreía triunfante, y Rachel se mofaba completamente de la situación.

**-Como sea, no le vuelvas a decir así- **

**-Solo si tú ya no lo haces más y la invitas a salir-** voy a matar a Beth. Rachel se sonrojó completamente y estoy casi convencida de que quería salir disparada.

Y Cuando a punto de contestar me encontraba, apareció Santana.

**-Rachel creí que ibas a descansar un rato**\- nunca había sido más feliz de ver como Lopez se metía en conversaciones sin tener ni un poco de tacto.

**-Si San, eso iba a hacer, pero me dieron un trabajo que hasta ahora no ha parado de divertirme-** Descarada Rachel Berry. Santana solo la miro raro y ni pregunto de qué estaba hablando.

**-Fabray que hace esta niña fuera de la cama, tu solo tenías que encargarte de los padres no de andar sacando niños de sus descansos- **

**-Cállate Lopez-** fue lo único que le dije antes de girarme y ponerme a la altura de Beth, que jaló de mi uniforme para hablarme al oído.

**-¿Quién es esa loca Quinn?-** una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios.

**-Es Santana, la mejor amiga de Berry y otra doctora del hospital-** le susurre

**-No la quiero cerca**\- me levanté y miré seria a Lopez.

**-Berry, puedes venir conmigo un segundo- **

**-Eh,.. Si, claro-** tomé a Beth de la mano y junto con Rachel nos alejamos de Santana unos metros.

**-Rachel, realmente puedes hacerte cargo de Beth tan solo unos minutos más?, no creo que mi tía demore mucho en volver-** Rachel sonrió, y yo imité su sonrisa, me gustaba condenadamente mucho.

**-Si Quinn, no te preocupes-** levante mi brazo y acaricié el suyo en señal de agradecimiento, su mirada se encontró con la mía, y no hice más que sonreírle mordiéndome el labio inferior, si me preguntan si fue un acto consiente, no está de más repetir que NO, no puedo involucrarme con la competencia.

**-Gracias Rach-** y me fui de allí antes de hacer alguna estupidez, que vaya en contra de todo lo que pienso.

Vi a lo lejos como se alejaban y volví a sonreír tontamente.

**-Fabray quita esa sonrisa y ayúdame, son mil pacientes y lo único que haces es tontear con Berry- **

**-Cállate Lopez, y no digas ridiculeces-**

* * *

No puedo para de maldecirme internamente por todo, está más que claro que Quinn, me gusta, que digo me gusta me encanta, y conocer a su Hermana y ver su lado protector no ha sido de ayuda. Pero no puedo olvidar que es una rompecorazones que se acuesta con todo lo que camina, que no se involucra con nadie y que más de una enfermera ha quedado colgada de sonrisa. Estaba tan inmersa en mi mundo de reproches propios que me había olvidado por completo de la pequeña presencia que me acompañaba mirando intrigada hacia todos lados.

**-Rachel, Rachel, ¡RACHEL!-** el grito de Beth me devolvió a la realidad.

**-Eh si Beth disculpa, ¿qué me decías?-**

**-¿Te gusta Quinn?-** me atraganté con mi propia saliva y comencé a toser compulsivamente, Beth me miraba con los brazos cruzados una sonrisa completamente diabólica en su rostro. **–Ya, contéstame-** volvió a insistir.

**-Eh no claro, que no me gusta, de donde sacas eso? –** me fue inevitable preguntarlo, acaso tan obvia soy.

**-No lo saco de ningún lado, solo quería saberlo, y además porque veo como la miras y te pones roja como un tomate cuando te sonríe-** sentenció

**-No, no me gusta tu hermana-** me crucé de brazos al igual que ella.

**-No se por qué me mientes, yo desde que te conozco no te he mentido ni una sola vez, lo juro**\- y llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca haciendo una especia de cruz a forma de juramente.

**-Primero me conoces desde hace dos horas, y segundo yo no te estoy mintiendo-** y golpee el suelo con unos de mis pies, y al instante me arrepentí, parecía yo la niña pequeña y caprichosa y Beth la Dra madura.

**-Bueno si algún día decides decirme la verdad yo podría ayudarte, se todo de Quinn, que le gusta, que detesta, todo-** sentenció y siguió caminando, esa niña era un fiel retrato de su hermana.

**-Beth, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a tu tía, porque ya hace mucho que se fue, y puede haberse perdido**\- sin esperar respuesta, tome la mano de la pequeña y salimos hacia la cafetería. A lo lejos vi a la mujer alegremente hablando con el Dr Webber como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Nos acercamos lentamente, y obviamente Beth sin mayores tapujos interrumpió la conversación de los mayores.

**-Hola, ¿qué tal?, soy Beth Fabray para servirle-** y le extendió la mano a Webber, la carcajada que salió de él fue increíblemente sorprendente, creo que nunca lo había visto ni sonreír.

**-Pero como no me di cuenta antes que Quinn era la hija de Judy, si es el retrato de su madre igual a la pequeña- Richard se agachó a la altura de Beth y le extendió su mano.** –Un gusto Beth, yo fui con tu mamá y tu tía a la escuela-

Oh tu conociste a mamá, ¿era muy linda verdad?- mi mente se perdió por unos minutos de toda la conversación solo podía unir flechas, la niña habla en pasado, la madre de Quinn está muerta, pobre Quinn, yo no sé qué haría si uno de mis padres falleciera.

**-Dra Berry- **

**-Si Dr Webber- **

**-Si quiere ya puede continuar con su trabajo que yo me encargaré de ellas ahora**\- solo asentí y giré, pero un brazo pequeño me jaló hacia su altura.

**-Rachel tú me caes bien, y yo sé que te gusta Quinn, y sé que a ella le gustas tú, así que te voy a decir un secreto muy importante**\- yo escuchaba atentamente, ya no quería volver a decir que no era así**\- Quinn odia las rosas, le gustan mucho los chocolates, ama el soccer, y le cuesta abrir su corazón por miedo a que lo rompan-**

Fue todo lo que me dijo antes de girarse y volver a ser el centro de atención de los mayores. Aunque quisiera negarlo en el fondo guardé cada uno de los consejos de Beth en lo más profundo de mi memoria, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo último que dijo, yo no le rompería el corazón a nadie.

Caminé por el hospital ahora si decidida a descansar después de tantas emociones. Pero como en mi mundo nunca las cosas salían como quería esta vez fue la Dra a la que más le temía la que se metió en mi camino.

**-Dra Berry Rachel Berry-** maldita Yang y maldito mi error cuando me presenté la primera vez con ella, se muy bien que nunca dejará de llamarme así.

**-Si Dra Yang- **

**-Como no estás haciendo nada, y no te pueden pagar por no hacer nada, y encima me toco hacer algo que detesto enormemente porque los padres de los niños son un completo fastidio, vendrás conmigo para cuando sea el momento, tu decirles que su hijo no tiene posibilidades de vida**\- quedé completamente en shok con todo lo que me dijo, se muy bien que esta mujer no tiene corazón pero nunca creí que llegaría a ese extremo, y sin decir ni una sola palabra la seguí unos pasos atrás, nuevamente al ala de "maternidad".

Nos acercamos a una familia, y a lo lejos pude ver como Quinn seguía tratando a los padres de los niños con extrema dulzura.

**-Bueno, soy la Dra Yang, y ella es mi adjunta la Dra Berry Rachel Berry-** increíble ni en un momento como este deja de ser una idiota. Los padres solo nos miraban sin decir nada con cara de extrema preocupación.

Yang revisó completamente al niño, Arizona había llegado justo en ese momento para unirse al chequeo y conversar con los padres mientras explicaba todo lo que hacía Yang.

De lo que no había percatado era que no solo la Dra Robbins había llegado sino que a mi derecha se encontraba Quinn con una cara de pena absoluta, me compadecí completamente de ella y del día infernal que le estaba tocando en vez de poder disfrutarlo con su hermanita.

Las doctoras se encargaron de realizar todo el examen y luego las cuatros nos alejamos unos metros. Yang fue la que habló.

**-Bueno como quedó claro, el tumor que tiene el niño en el corazón es inoperable, ni siquiera yo puedo resolver un caso así-** fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

**-Berry, Fabray, pueden retirase por hoy, creo que sus turnos ya han terminado, y yo me encargaré de los padres- **

Ambas salimos en silencio caminando hacia los lockers, yo iba perdida en mis pensamientos y parecía que Quinn también, solo que su rostro apenando cambió rotundamente cuando en la puerta de nuestro destino se encontraba una pequeña rubia sonriendo y riendo con su tía.

**-Quinn, Rachel, ¿ya terminaron?- **

**-SI-** contestamos las dos juntas con una sonrisa, que se contagio de manera exagerada en la menor.

**-Perfecto ya podemos ir a comer y a pasear las cuatro, porque obvio que Rachel no se irá sin nosotras-**

**N/A: antes que nada pido millones de disculpas por la demora, pero ando completamente complicada de tiempo. Sepan que nunca abandoné ninguna de las historias y a esta tampoco la voy a abandonar, será lenta, pero va a terminar. Muchas gracias para aquellas que singuén ahí. Y espero que pasen una hermosa navidad, y que este año nuevo llegue lleno de bunas cosas para todas. Un beso...**

**Lu**


	10. Chapter 10

Salimos del hospital caminando tranquilamente las 4, por más que quería no pude rechazar a Beth en su invitación, Quinn no se veía muy cómoda con la idea, pero a ambas no nos quedó más que sonreír.

**-Bueno y a dónde iremos?**\- la pequeña le preguntaba directamente a su hermana que estaba completamente metida en sus pensamientos. **-¡Quinn!- **

**-Eh si perdona, ¿Qué me decías?-**

**-¿Qué a donde iremos a comer?, estoy muriendo de hambre-** exageró levantando una ceja exactamente igual que lo hace la Dra Fabray.

**-Pues, la verdad es que no se-** notaba a Quinn completamente incomoda, y demasiado insegura para ser ella. Así que me decidí a interrumpir.

**-Si quieren podemos ir por mi auto que está estacionado no muy lejos de aquí, y podríamos ir a un restaurant al que suelo ir cuando vienen mis padres de visitas, solo si quieren claro-** alterné mi mirada en las 3 mujeres que me acompañaban. En Beth pude ver un dejo de alegría, en Elise un poco de temor, y por último en Quinn no pude ver nada porque estuvo siempre con la mirada pegada al piso, y esto era realmente algo que me estaba impactando, nunca la había visto tan insegura desde que la conozco.

**-Si a mí me gusta la idea de Rachel, aparte el transporte público la verdad mucho no me gusta-** Beth sonreía ampliamente.

**-Bueno vamos por el auto**\- sin pensarlo tomé la mano de Beth y me aleje con ella mientras las otras dos nos seguían a unos metros de distancia, no quería estar cerca de "esa" Quinn, porque por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, prefiero mil veces a la Quinn prepotente, soberbia e irónica que a esta que apenas levanta la mirada del piso.

**-Beth, que crees que le pasa a tu hermana, está algo rara-** sin pensarlo le consulto. La pequeña me mira directamente con sus poderosos ojos avellana, y me hace estremecer, luego gira la mirada hacia atrás mirando a su hermana y su tía, y cuando vuelve a mirarme puedo sentir en su rostro que se siente culpable.

**-Yo, soy una tonta-** maldice por lo bajo, creyendo que yo no la escucharía.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?**\- le pregunto directamente, para no darle la posibilidad de evadir la respuesta.

**-No importa-** me contesta seca y cortante.

**-Vamos pequeña, dime que es lo que sucede-** no podía quedarme con la intriga y todo el mundo parecía saber algo que yo ignoraba completamente. Beth me mira dubitativa como analizando si debería o no contarme lo que estaba pasando con su hermana.

**-Está bien, te lo diré, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a Quinn y actuarás normalmente**\- la miré incrédula, para tener 11 años sabía muy bien cómo manejar a la gente a su antojo, y como imponerse ante situaciones. Le sonreí.

**-Lo prometo- **

**-Ok-** un largo suspiro sale de su boca antes de comenzar a hablar. –**Quinn no tiene dinero, es decir todo lo que tiene se lo gasta manteniéndome a mi, y seguramente está muerta de miedo de ir a algún lugar donde la plata no le alcance, o donde se quede sin nada para terminar de vivir el mes-** termina agachando la cabeza completamente avergonzada, y yo me golpeo internamente por no haber pensado en esto antes de proponer un lugar.

**-Beth, mírame**\- la pequeña levanta la cabeza y yo le sonrío buscando que recobre la seguridad de hace unos momentos, puedo percibir que el tema "dinero" no ha sido fácil para ninguna de las dos. **–El lugar que he propuesto es muy económico, gastaremos muy poco, así que no te preocupes, y cuando Quinn sepa a donde vamos de seguro que vuelve a estar bien-** automáticamente cambie el destino, ya no las llevaría al lujoso restaurant que visitaba con mis padres, iríamos a uno completamente diferente.

Llegamos al auto, Beth empujó a Quinn al asiento de copilota sonriendo maliciosamente, es evidente que está empeñada en que suceda algo entre nosotras. Fabray por otro lado seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

**-Quinn, pensaba ir a "Castiglione" ¿lo conoces?-** era un restaurant ubicado en pleno centro de Seattle, completamente económico, lo único que vendían eran pastas italianas, no era el mejor, ni el más rico, ni el más nada, pero sus precios no tenían comparación con ningún otro. Cuando Fabray me miró lo primero que noté fue la confusión en su rostro, y enseguida mentí sin vacilar**. – Uno de mis padres muere por las pastas, es lo único que le gusta comer cuando está fuera de casa, y ese fue el primer lugar al que fuimos y ya no hay manera de llevarlo a otro lado-** Quinn seguía mirándome sin expresión, hasta que logre ver el alivio en su mirada.

**-Genial, Beth te va a encantar-** dijo casi sonriendo, mirando a su hermana, y yo al fin respire aliviada.

Ingresamos las 4, pedimos una mesa, enseguida nos atendieron aunque había una demora, por lo que deberíamos esperar un poco.

**-Rachel, gracias por acompañarnos, haces que estas dos no peleen tanto, no tienes una idea lo que son cuando no hay nadie de afuera-** Elise me hizo sonreír auténticamente, ya me imaginaba a Quinn a la altura de Beth discutiendo por todo.

**-Eso no es así, Quinn se pone súper boba cuando le hablo de las chicas que le gustan-** ¿ChicaS? Osea que todo lo que me dice Santana es verdad, agache la cabeza desilusionada, no sabía porque pero aún tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así. Después escuche como Quinn casi se atraganta con su saliva y a continuación la risa estruendosa de Elise y Beth.

**-Bethany Fabray no digas ridiculeces, no me pongo boba cuando hablas de las chicas que según tú me gustan, porque para tu información no hay absolutamente ninguna chica que me guste-** la cara de Quinn parecía fuego, de lo sonrojada que se encontraba, Beth no parada de reír, y yo no paraba de darle vueltas en mi cabeza a todo lo que me iba enterando.

**-Está bien, puedes seguirlo negando, pero yo se muy bien que hay una chica que te trae tonta desde que la conoces**\- Beth me guiñó un ojo, y ahora la que estaba completamente roja era yo.

**-Bueno basta yo que creía que con gente de afuera se iban a comportar-** para mi suerte y la de Quinn su tía puso remedio a la situación.

* * *

Quería matar a Beth con mis propias manos y en este preciso momento, maldita enana traidora, encima de que invitó a Rachel sin preguntar, de que casi me da un infarto por si me faltaba dinero para la cena, tengo que aguantar que me deje en completa evidencia.

Miré a Berry de reojo, y pude ver que sonreía tímidamente, y maldita sea, como me gustaba esta mujer, su perfil sonrojado es hermoso, su nariz, sus ojos potentes, esos hoyuelos que se le hacen al sonreír, es ridículamente preciosa, y ya sin darme cuenta la estaba mirando intensamente.

**-Si la sigues mirando así la vas a gastar-** la maldita enana nuevamente.

**-Bethany, basta-** mi tía nuevamente me salvaba de tener que contestar algo que no iba a ser otra cosa más que dejarme en evidencia otra vez.

Al fin nos trajeron los pedidos y comimos ya más relajadas, la conversación se fue dando naturalmente, aunque por supuesto que el centro de atención era Beth, y más allá de querer matarla casi constantemente me gustaba verla hablar tan maduramente, y con tanta seguridad.

La comida llegó a su fin y al momento de pagar discutí un poco con Berry, ambas queríamos pagar el total de la comida, y ninguna daba el brazo a torcer.

**-Paguen la mitad cada una y vamos, estoy muerta de sueño**\- Beth ya se había cansado de escuchar una y otra vez los mismo argumentos de parte de ambas.

**-No, mi última oferta es que yo pago lo de mi familia y tú te pagas lo tuyo-** sentencié mirando directamente a esos ojos marrones que tanto me gustaban.

**-Ok, Fabray como quieras-** me contesto completamente borde.

**-Ok- **

Salimos del lugar, y Beth sin dudarlo volvió a empujarme al asiento de copiloto, y si me encantaba estar así con ella, haber compartido una cena familiar con Rachel, debo admitir que me hizo sonreír un poco el corazón, pero no podía dejar de sentir que todo esto no era más que una estupidez de mi parte que esto no podía darse y que debería de alejarme lo más que pueda de ella.

**-Bueno a donde las llevo**\- nos preguntó con una resplandeciente sonrisa, ya olvidando lo que sucedió en el momento de pagar la cuenta.

**-Nos estamos alojando en el hotel "Rastrerrich", ¿sabes dónde queda**?- le pregunte, un poco avergonzada, porque era de todos los hoteles de Seattle el más económico que encontré.

**-La verdad que no, pero indícame**\- volvió a sonreírme poniendo ya en marcha el vehículo.

Fui indicándole todo el camino, y para nuestra suerte no había casi tráfico, no tardamos demasiado en llegar.

**-Bueno señoritas, hemos llegado-** dijo concentrado su mirada en Beth.

**-Muchas gracias Rach, de verdad que la he pasado muy bien todo el día contigo, así que espero pronto verte de nuevo, y ya si como la..-** mi tía la interrumpió abruptamente, porque ya todos veíamos venir lo que seguía en esa frase… "como la novia de mi hermana". Agradecía a la tía con la mirada.

**-Muchas gracias por tu compañía Rachel has sido muy amables de traernos- **miró a Beth antes de seguir. –**Bethany dale un beso a Rachel y vayamos entrando**\- mi hermana al escuchar su nombre completo quedó seria mientras automáticamente hizo lo que la tía le había ordenado, saliendo disparada del vehículo.

Quedé sola con Berry en su auto y unos increíbles nervios invadieron mi cuerpo de golpe, millones de preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente, ¿cómo debía despedirme? ¿tendría que hacer algo? ¿le agradezco por todo lo que hizo? Y así miles de cosas se formulaban en mi mente, mientras Rachel me miraba divertida.

**-Eh, perdón, suelo irme de este plano algunas ocasiones**\- sonreí forzadamente, mientras una mis manos viajaba directamente a mi nuca.

**-No hay problema a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando-** y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

**-Rachel de verdad que muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy, desde cuidar a Beth en el hospital, hasta traernos hasta aquí**\- me tomé unos momentos para controlar la energía que recorría mi cuerpo, porque lo único que podía llegar a pasar era que me tirara directamente hacia sus labios y aliviara el deseo de besarla ya mismo. Suspiré.

**-De verdad Quinn que no fue nada, es más me he divertido a lo grande, y me ha encantado conocer a tu familia-** estaba a punto de dejarme llevar y olvidarme de todas mis estúpidas reglas, y comerle la boca ya mismo, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, cortando con las intensas miradas que nos estábamos regalando.

Podía jurar que ella quería exactamente lo mismo que yo, porque apenada y con un poco de ira en su rostro busco su celular del bolso que llevaba. Sin decir nada desvió la llamada, y sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los míos. Pero mis nervios ahora si volvieron con demasiada fuerza y no podía aguantarle la mirada, así que hice lo único razonable.

**-Eh bueno debería irme**\- sin saber mucho que hacer, me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, pude ver como sus ojos se cerraban, sentí su aliento chocar contra mi cara, y me acobarde totalmente, dejando al fin un beso tímido en su mejilla, para luego salir atropelladamente del auto.

Antes de ingresar al hotel me giré a mirarla, pero ella ya se había marchado. Y una increíble sensación de arrepentimiento y vacío lleno mi cuerpo, Berry me gustaba demasiado, y esto ya se estaba saliendo de mi control.

N/A: Espero que les guste como va la historia, que me disculpen por las demoras, y espero todas las sugerencias que gusten darme!... Mil gracias por los que siguen ahí!

Besos


	11. Chapter 11

Acababa de dejar a Beth y a la tía en el aeropuerto, lamentablemente ya se había pasado el fin de semana, y ambas tenían que volver a sus obligaciones, no voy a negar que me siento bastante triste de tener que separarme de ella, pero a la vez estoy renovada, ese cariño sincero y con buenas intenciones era lo que necesitaba para no sentirme tan sola en el mundo.

Hoy me toca un turno de 36 hs de corrido en el hospital, no se quien estará a mi cargo, ni quien compartirá mi tedioso horarios, solo espero que no sea Puckerman, porque es absolutamente pesado.

Por otro lado tengo sensaciones encontradas con respecto a Berry, por un lado muero por verlo luego de lo que sucedió anoche, y por el contrario la quiero lo más lejos posible de mi cuerpo, me está costando demasiado retener las ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, y porque negarlo de acostarme con ella también.

Me levanto de mi incomodo asiento en el metro, para bajar en la estación del hospital, si bien como Beth el transporte público es una de las cosas que más odio, es una salvación para llegar a tiempo sin dejarme el sueldo en taxis.

A lo lejos veo como Jones, y Anderson se van del hospital, acelero mis pasos pensando que voy retrasada a mi turno. Los saludo con un simple movimiento de manos y a lo lejos, creo que ya he dejado bastante claro que no soy la persona más sociable del universo, y pareciera que todos los respetan, o les interesa muy poco como soy.

Ingreso al Hospital, registro mi llegada y voy directo al vestuario para alistarme. El día parecía tranquilo, no había nadie corriendo y tomado está marchando en completa paz, algo que me sorprende, desde que estoy trabajando aquí nunca había visto esto.

Estoy terminando de vestirme cuando entra Berry corriendo, imagino que ha de pensar que llega tarde, y por la cara que trae no parece de muy buen humor.

**-Buen día Fabray-** me saluda seria

**-Hola Berry-** le contesto apática, si ella era mala onda, yo también lo sería, además mejor así, de esta manera es más probable que mantenga quietos mis deseos por ella.

La dejo sola en el vestuario y voy en busca de mis cosas para trabajar, no quiero pensar que es lo que le pasa, o porque me trata de esa manera, lo mejor es concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Voy directa a mesa de entrada donde el Dr Jakcson nos está esperando, y debo que admitir que si no fuera tan gay encontraría a este hombre completamente perfecto.

-**Bien, solo falta la Dra Berry y arrancamos**\- nos miró a todos de arriba abajo, y sin decir nada nos quedamos esperando que llegara Rachel.

**-Perdón por la demora, mi auto se rompió de camino-** ahora entiendo porque su mal humor.

**-Bueno, hagamos las rondas de los postoperatorios, y después los que yo elija entraran conmigo a una reconstrucción facial-** en el grupo estábamos Berry, Hummel, Weston, y yo, y el único que parecía realmente disfrutar de hoy, era Brody, todos los demás estábamos aburridos.

Fuimos pasando a los postoperatorios, y había de todo, desde reconstrucciones parciales del torso, hasta pechos recién operados, ahí un poco entendí porque Weston disfrutaba tanto, no está nada mal arrancar la mañana viendo pechos voluptuosos.

Después de 4 horas de no parar con dichos pacientes al fin pasamos a ver a la persona que entraría en el quirófano con alguno de nosotros.

**-Bueno antes de entrar les voy a contar de que se trata esto**\- era raro que nos informen sobre los casos en particular, pero cuando llegamos a unos metros de la habitación vimos a dos policías custodiando la entrada del paciente y ahí entendí un poco más porque toda la introducción. **–La paciente es una diputada de 42 años, un loco idealista le roció la cara con ácido, destruyendo el tejido en un 95%, lo que haremos hoy será recién el primer paso entrando de reconstruir al menos un 20%-** Los cuatro asentimos.

**-Disculpe Dr, puedo saber porque están los policías afuera-** obviamente Berry no pudo con su curiosidad.

**-El culpable de tal atrocidad, está prófugo, y la víctima corre riesgo de que intente terminar con su trabajo-** todos tragamos grueso al escuchar el relato.

Ingresamos a la habitación y la pobre mujer estaba destrozada, inducida a un coma farmacológico para no sentir el dolor que produce ese nivel de quemaduras. Observamos absolutamente todo, y al final de la tanta el Dr Weston se quedó con la cirugía. No es que esté decepcionada la verdad que la cirugía estética no es lo que más me interesa, pero estar haciendo ronda por más de 9 horas hasta este momento para no entrar en el quirófano es bastante frustrante.

**-Quinn, quieres que comamos algo juntas?**\- parece que Berry ya recuperó su humor de siempre, y se que debería de decirle que no, y alejarme de ella, pero es tal el magnetismo que tiene esa mujer conmigo que me es imposible negarme.

-**Claro Tucán vamos**\- le guiño un ojo para que no se tome a mal lo de tucán y parece entenderlo, porque no me dice nada y juntas comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafería.

Buscamos los elegido para comer, y cada una con su bandeja se disponía a buscar mesa, pero la tarea no era tan sencilla como parecía, como en todo lugar en el hospital también hay escalones, y pirámides de estatus, la cafetería interna solo disponía de 4 meses grandes, en las cuales se podían sentar aproximadamente 20 persona en cada una de ella, pero el problema residía en que no podíamos ocupar cualquier mesa, miré hacia el frente y estaban todos los cirujanos consagrados, estaba la Dra Grey, el Dr Karev, Yang, Torres, Kepner, y nadie más, por lógica quedaban muchísimos lugares para ocupar, pero ambas sabíamos que ni siquiera podíamos intentarlo. A a nuestra derecha estaba la mesa de los enfermeros, la cual estaba completamente llena, a la izquierda estaban los médicos y tampoco podíamos sentarnos allí, miré con esperanzas la mesa de fondo pero estaba ocupada por algunos empleados de administración.

**-Rachel, creo que mejor llevamos nuestra comida a donde están las camillas- a**sí le llamábamos el lugar que usábamos para descansar en nuestros ratos libres.

**-Si creo que es lo mejor, vamos-** ambas en silencio nos pusimos en marcha.

* * *

Estar al lado de Quinn después de anoche me pone un poco nerviosa, pero me atrae tanto que se me es inevitable, anoche luego de ese beso tímido que me regaló antes de bajarse del auto, tuve que salir despavorida hacia mi casa, si volvía a mirarla lo más probable es que me bajara del auto y la besara en la puerta de aquel hotel.

De camino al hospital hoy a la mañana se me rompió la dirección del auto en plena autopista, sinceramente casi me mato, pero logre tener el control, cuando llegue venía de tan mal humor que trate mal a todo el mundo, y una de ellas fue Quinn, por eso para intentar volver a como estábamos ayer la invite a almorzar conmigo, pero mis planes nunca son buenos, yo imaginé estar sentada en una mesa rodeada de gente, no esto. Miré al mi alrededor y solo estábamos las dos solas sumidas en un silencio bastante cómodo sentadas de "chinito" comiendo con las manos.

**-¿Cómo está Beth?-** rompí el silencio. Sus ojos buscaron los míos con necesidad.

**-Imagino que bien, ya deben haber llegado New Orleans-** oh su cara emanaba tanta nostalgia, no tenía ni idea que ya se iban.

**-Las extrañas no?**\- debía ir con cuidado, no puedo olvidar que es bastante cambiante, y suele cerrarse cuando le hago preguntas personales. Su mirada vuelve a clavarse en mí, está analizando si contestar o no.

**-Si mucho-** es escueta y deja en claro que mejor no hablar de sus cosas.

**-Lo imagino, yo extraño muchísimo a mis padres-** le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva.

Volvimos a nuestros mundos, sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que un ruido estruendoso y seco retumbo por todos lados.

**-¿Qué fue eso?**\- le pregunte con miedo de su respuesta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y su mirada detonaba miedo.

**-Creo… creo que fue un disparo**-

Por altoparlantes comenzó a hablar el jefe Hunt.

**-Les rogamos a todos los que se encuentren el hospital que no se muevan de sus lugares y se escondan lo mejor posible**\- la comunicación no terminó cuando otro disparo retumbo por el parlante, se escucharon gritos y objetos que se movían, hasta que nuevamente quedamos en completo silencio.

**-Mierda Rachel, alguien está disparando, tenemos que escondernos-** Quinn agarró una de mis manos y comenzamos a buscar un lugar seguro en el hospital, el shock que invade mi cuerpo es completamente grande y agradezco estar con ella en estos momentos.

**-Quinn tengo miedo-** le susurro, mientras entramos a una habitación que se encontraba vacía.

**-Tranquila Rach no nos pasará nada-** con esas palabras me arrastró hasta el baño y nos escondimos en la ducha, ambas sentadas una bien pegada a la otra atentas a lo que sucedía en el exterior. Podía sentir la mano de Quinn enredada con la mía mientras uno de sus brazos me envolvía apretándome contra su pecho. Si no fuera por el pánico que siento, diría que la manera en la que tiembla mi cuerpo se debe a tenerla a ella de esta manera.

Unos pasos rápidos se escuchan en el pasillo, evidentemente alguien iba corriendo con miedo, y me estremecí al pensar que podía ser San. Intenté pararme, pero los brazos de Quinn me sujetaron con fuerza

**-Quieta Rach no hagas ruido**\- me susurro, su voz y su protección volvían a darme paz.

**-Podría ser San-** le susurro aterrorizada.

**-Lopéz es mucho más fuerte que nosotras, de seguro que está bien escondida o ya tiene un plan para terminar con quien sea que está disparando**\- me sonríe, su rostro está a centímetros del mío, puedo sentir como su respiración choca contra mi cara, me estremezco de pensarlo. Y nuevamente pasos en el pasillo me devuelven a la horrible realidad.

**-Tienes razón-** ella vuelve a sonreírme**. -¿Qué crees que puede estar pasando?- **

**-No lo sé, pero recuerda que en el hospital hay bastante seguridad y además tenemos dos policías en un pasillo**\- Quinn no termina de hablar cuando las dos atamos cabos de quien puede ser.

**-Ha de ser ese loco que quiere matar a la diputada-** decimos ambas a la vez.

Nuevamente ruidos en el pasillo se vuelven a escuchar, pero esta vez son pasos tranquilos, se detienen justo en la puerta de entrada a donde estábamos escondidas, me aferro más al cuerpo de Quinn mientras siento que mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi cuerpo.

Quinn acaricia mi brazo con ternura intentando calmarme, pero puedo escuchar su corazón latir más rápido que el mío, la adrenalina bombea mi cuerpo y el de ella atravesándonos. Pienso en lo corta que puede ser la vida, y en la cantidad de cosas que me faltan por vivir.

La persona ingresa a la habitación, podíamos sentir la respiración desde donde estábamos, sus pasos se acercan a la puerta del baño y la abre, vemos su sombra en el interior. Quiero gritar y llorar, pero Quinn vuelve a presionarme contra su cuerpo, levanto la vista y entre la cortina que nos sirve de protección podemos ver una arma en una de sus manos, el hombre camina desesperado en el interior y al fin sale de allí.

Ambas estamos temblando, sabemos que aún está en la habitación de al lado.

**-Rachel-** susurra Quinn, yo la miro con miedo en mis ojos y veo lo cerca que nos encontramos, su mirada se clava en mí. –**Me gustas mucho- **

Es lo último que dice para luego juntar sus labios con los míos y besarme, me entrego a sus besos, por un momento desconecto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y la beso con fuerza, nuestros cuerpos tiemblan, no solo por el loco que está al lado, sino porque lo que nuestros cuerpos sienten. Se siente dulce y desesperado, apasionado y aterrado, me enloquece.

Cuando nos separamos nos vemos directo a los ojos, hasta que nuevamente un ruido en la habitación de al lado nos devuelve a la realidad.

Alguien más había ingresado, y el disparo que se escuchó me heló el alma.

N/A me encantaría saber si les va gustando la historia... Espero sus comentarios, sirven de motivación!...

Besos...

Lu


	12. Chapter 12

Miré a Rachel que temblaba entera, y le tapé la boca con una de mis manos, podría jurar que si no lo hacía iba a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Para tranquilizarla comencé a dejarle cortos y mudos besos sobre su sien. Todavía no puedo procesar que la bese hace unos momentos.

La puerta de la habitación se cierra de golpe y solo se puede escuchar a una persona agonizando, con mucho cuidado solté a Rachel, y comencé a ponerme de pie, Berry se sujetó de mi cintura y siguió mi acción, despacio nos fuimos acercando hasta la puerta del baño, esperando que el ruido que escuchamos haya sido cuando el malviviente abandonó aquel lugar.

Con toda la calma que mi cuerpo podía tener en un momento así comencé a abrir la puerta, no había nadie, en realidad no se veía nadie, un sonoro quejido nos hizo apurar nuestros pasos, para encontrarnos con lo peor que podía pasarnos.

**-Santana-** agonizó Rachel, en un quejido mudo, sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y salir despedidas de su cuerpo a extrema velocidad.

Ambas nos acercamos al cuerpo de López que yacía con un disparo en la zona de su estómago, en silencio y con el cuerpo aún desquebrajado por el medio comenzamos a intentar para la hemorragia, Rachel como podía me asistía, no podíamos hablar o hacer demasiado ruido, no sabíamos con seguridad si aquel hijo de puta estaba lejos, o cerca de la habitación.

Rachel no para de llorar, pero aun así, iba siguiendo todas las órdenes mudas que le iba haciendo con mis manos, los instrumentos que había en aquella habitación no eran lo suficiente para terminan con esta tortura.

López perdía sangre por litros, y cada segundo estaba más pálida, la hemorragia interna y el desgarramiento de uno de sus órganos era evidente a simple vista. Debía llegar al quirófano ya mismo.

-**Rachel, hay que llevarla ya a un quirófano-** le susurre lo más despacio que pude. **–Vamos ayúdame a ponerla en la camilla, y llevémosla o morirá acá**\- Berry estaba en pánico pero en silencio me ayudo a poner a Santana en la camilla.

Con terror abrí la puerta de la habitación mientras Rachel empujaba el cuerpo de Santana, estaba inconsciente, y no se cuento tiempo le quedaba, había que apurarse.

Cuando volví a mirar a Rachel, estaba seria y ya sin lágrimas.

**-Tenemos que apurarnos-** me dijo con seguridad.

No había tiempo para pensar en el loco asesino teníamos que llegar a un quirófano y rogar porque haya alguien del personal que pueda o se anime a ayudarnos.

Pasamos uno de los pasillos con sumo cuidado pero sin perder el paso, estábamos haciendo mucho ruido, o era tal el silencio que reinaba en el hospital que el solo volar de una mosca se hubiera escuchado como el estruendo más grande del mundo.

Las ruedas de la camilla chirriaban en todo el pasillo produciendo un eco estremecedor. Giré a mirar a Rachel que empujaba el extremo trasero y la frene de golpe.

El loco estaba justo doblando.

Con mis manos le hice seña de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rachel se puso pálida, y miro a Santana. Camine hasta ella, y le deje un tímido beso en sus labios. Su cuerpo se aferró al mío con desesperación.

Nuestra vida estaba en riesgo.

**-Espera por favor, no lo hagas-** sentimos como una mujer suplicaba. –**Por favor**\- volvió a rogar y nuevamente un disparo.

**-Quinn-** susurra en mi oído –**Tenemos que pasar corriendo, no va a aguantar más**\- miro a Santana y era la verdad. Asiento pero antes la vuelvo a besar, si tengo que morir al menos quiero disfrutar un beso suyo más antes de dejar esta vida. Imágenes de Beth recorren mi mente, mis padres, mis tíos, todos mis afectos, recuerdos de mi vida, momentos felices, tengo miedo.

**-Vamos-** es lo único que puedo decir cuando ambas comenzamos a correr arrastrando a Santana, cuando cruzamos el pasillo vimos directo al hombre que estaba acabando con la vida de nuestros colegas.

**-Paren ya mismo**\- nos gritó enfurecido.

Apuramos nuestros pasos y volvimos a doblar, la adrenalina y el miedo a morir nos hacían correr mucho más rápido que en cualquier otro momento.

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a uno de los quirófanos, por más que quería concentrarme en saber si nos estaba siguiendo a no, fue imposible hacerlo, el ruido de nuestros pasos, el ruido de la camilla, y el ruido de la sangre bombeando en mi mente, eran lo demasiado fuertes para lograr escuchar algo más allá de eso.

Frenamos frente al primer quirófano, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, para nuestra suerte parecía que no nos había seguido, o lo habíamos perdido, no lo sé.

Ingresamos con Santana al quirófano y dentro del él estaba escondida la Dra Baylie, y dos enfermeras, cuando nos ve entrar se para automáticamente.

-**Se está muriendo**\- le dije directamente.

El miedo se podía ver en el rostro de las 5 personas que estábamos allí.

-**No podemos dejar que se muera-** esta vez es Rachel quien habla.

Baylie mira para todos lados pensando en que hacer.

**-Si usted no nos ayuda lo haremos nosotras, y será mejor que encuentren otro lugar para esconderse**\- hable con seguridad, aunque por dentro sé que esta puede ser la decisión más estúpida de mi vida.

**-Vamos todos a limpiarse y preparase-** susurra Baylie.

Esto era una locura, no podíamos hacer ruido, y no podíamos prender las luces, una de las enfermeras alumbraba con la linterna de un celular el cuerpo casi sin vida de Santana, Baylie iba dándome indicaciones de cómo ayudarla a proceder para lograr sacar la bala del cuerpo de López, detener la hemorragia y suturar la perforación. Eso se repetía mi mente una y otra vez como pasos instructivos para hacer una receta de cocina, sacar, detener y suturar. Baylie le prohibió a Rachel intervenir y la puso a buscar en las pequeñas heladeras que se encuentran a nuestras espaldas, sangre que sea compatible con la Santana.

* * *

Buscaba desesperada el A+ por todos lados, hasta que al fi lo encontré.

-**Lo tengo-** les susurre a Baylie y a Fabray.

**-Bien Berry, conéctala**\- me ordeno Baylie.

Una vez la sangre comenzó{o a fluir por el cuerpo de San, parecía que mejoraba muy levemente, vi como Quinn extrajo la bala de su estómago y como Baylie se las apañaba con gasas, para parar la hemorragia mientras Fabray ya sostenía los instrumentos de sutura para de una vez por todas serrar su órgano.

No sé realmente cuanto tiempo hace que estamos en el quirófano, hace apenas unos momentos que han terminado con la cirugía pero nadie se mueve, por el contrario seguimos todas en silencio mirando el cuerpo de San que parce ir evolucionando, o eso sospechamos ya que no pudimos utilizar ningún instrumento tecnológico para no hacer más ruido que el fundamental.

Vi como Baylie tapo el cuerpo de Santana hasta su mentón.

**-Volvamos a escondernos-** nos susurra.

Quinn tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta el lugar más apartado de la puerta, el silencio era ensordecedor por más ridículo que eso sonara. Me encontraba con la espalda pegada al pecho de Fabray y sus manos estaban ancladas en mi vientre, enroscadas con las mías, los latidos de nuestros corazones estaban acompasados en una escala mucho mayor que la normal. El miedo seguía recorriendo cada una de nuestras venas.

Miro mi reloj para intentar calcular cuánto lleva esta pesadilla, y puedo corroborar que apenas han pasado 3 horas desde que todo comenzó, en mi mente parecían 3 semanas.

De golpe se comenzaron a escuchar muchos pasos juntos, y alrededor de unos 10 policías ingresaron al quirófano.

**-Vamos salgan todos, deben salir del hospital-** nos paramos de golpe, pero recordé a San.

**-No podemos irnos acabamos de operarla-** le señalo el cuerpo al hombre que parecía estar a cargo.

**-Perfecto, vamos a la sala de urgencias que es el ala segura en estos momentos- **

Los 10 policías hicieron un círculo dejando a la camilla con Santana y a nosotras 5 en el medio, y con pasos sigilosos pero seguros nos escoltaron hasta el ala de urgencias.

Cuando ingresamos pude ver a Weston en una de las camillas, al jefe Hunt en otra, y ahora Santana, al menos ellos parecían ser sobrevivientes. Baylie se quedó pegada a nosotras y se encargó de enchufar en San todos los instrumentos que podían ayudar con su sobrevivencia, Quinn no se separaba de Baylie y entre las dos intubaron a Santana con un respirador artificial.

-**Va a estar bien, sus signos vitales son fuertes**\- me sonrió Fabray dejando una tímida caricia en mi brazo.

Ahora que el miedo se iba yendo de nuestros cuerpos parecía que era el momento de que ingresara la objetividad, nos habíamos besado y m{as de una vez, me había protegido, me había acariciado, abrazado y cuidado. Una sonrisa se escapó de mi rostro, pero las dudas no tardaron en llegar y ¿si todo era fruto del miedo de estar a punto de morir, y ahora ella se alejaba de mí?. ¿Y si solo me beso para tacharme de su lista de conquistas y morir con la conciencia tranquila?. Preguntas como esas azotaban mi mente.

Nuevamente disparos se escucharon a metros del ala de urgencias, pero esa vez no fue uno, sino una docena. Gritos y más gritos.

La policía abrió la puerta y lo primero que vi, fue el cuerpo de eso maldito tirado ya sin vida en el pasillo.

Lamentablemente no solo había herido a tres colegas, sino que había terminado con la vida de la diputada, dos enfermeras y con la vida del Dr Jackson.

Vi como Brittany ingresó a la sala al ver el cuerpo de Santana se abalanzó sobre la camilla, agradecí que no haya estado en el momento que la encontramos agonizando o hubiera sido imposible que no gritara.

Miré a Quinn que estaba sentada en el piso con la espalda en una de las paredes y sus ojos en cualquier lado, su mente evidentemente estaba en otro plano, como ella solía decir.

Me iba a acercar, pero Puckerman se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, Quinn no se molestó en correrse del abrazo y aunque sé que no tiene ningún sentido sentí unos celos horribles al ver la escena. Noah dejó un beso en la frente de Fabray y se paró, acercándose a donde yo estaba. Sorpresivamente también me abrazó con mucha ternura y sin decir palabra alguna repitió lo mismo que hizo con Quinn dejándome un beso en la frente, le sonreí con ternura, evidentemente un episodio como el que acabamos de vivir nos unirá de verdad.

Acabamos de estar a punto de morir en manos de un desquiciado, que se cargó con la vida de demasiada gente del hospital, a lo lejos se podía oír el llanto desgarrador de la Dra Kepner por la muerte de su marido, entre el abrazo de Noah miré hacia la puerta y vi como los policías cargaban con los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros, la tristeza y la angustia que se estaban viviendo en este lugar, más el resonante ruido de fotógrafos y la presa en agolpados en la puerta estaban haciendo de este el episodio más surrealista que había vivido y esperaba vivir.

Cuando me suelta y vuelvo a mirar a Quinn sus ojos están penetrándome, esta seria y parece enojada.

Caminé lentamente y me senté a su lado. No sabía que decirle, y se me ocurrió lo único que en mi mente tenía sentido.

**-Tú también me gustas mucho-**

**N/A: Millones de gracias por todos los rw... si se siguen portando así de bien con los comentarios, no tendrán que esperar... :p **

**BESOS... **


	13. Chapter 13

**-Rachel-** suspiré **–Tú me gustas y no te das una idea cuanto, pero**\- me detuve a mirar al mi alrededor, seguíamos en aquel hospital rodeadas de toda la tragedia que acabada de suceder, Berry esperaba a mi lado que terminara de hablar, y el pánico inundó mi cuerpo, un pánico mucho más dulce y cálido que la atrocidad de antes, el pánico a enamorarse, a dejarle tus sentimientos en bandeja a otra persona que no sabes bien si los cuidará, ese dulce pánico a ser lastimado por abrirte. **–No sé si empezar algo entre nosotras es lo mejor-** me cerré.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-** para mi sorpresa Rachel no había reaccionado como me lo esperaba, es más parecía que ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

**-Por el programa, la competencia, las reglas del hospital,-** hice un movimiento con mis manos para demostrarle que había más que eso.

**-Yo lo había pensado a eso Quinn, pero si quieres iremos lento, muy lento**\- me sonríe y no puedo negarme a su sonrisa. El amor para ser el sentimiento más fuerte de todos, es tan débil cuando se trata de querer resistir a la persona indicada.

**-Lento- **

**-SI Quinn, muy lento- **

**-¿Y cómo sería exactamente eso?-** no quiero quedarme con dudas.

**-Alguna cita primero, conocernos afuera del hospital, no lo sé**\- creo que ya se estaba cansada de explicarme, así como me ponga "tonta" como dice Beth con las personas que me gusta, parezco deficiente cuando de relaciones verdaderas se tratan, es como que si mi mente se tildara, y una Quinn lenta entrara en acción. Si esto fuera solo una conquista del momento ya le hubiera prometido la luna con tal de llevármela a la cama, pero cuando alguien me gusta de verdad, si soy lo más tonta del mundo.

**-Ok-** por absurdo que parezca le tendí la mano para cerrar el trato. Rachel me miro incrédula de mi acción, pero a los segundos respondió con el mismo gesto.

**-Bueno todos los que tenían que seguir trabajando pueden retirarse por hoy, mañana tendremos que seguir con nuestro labor, y los que así gusten hay profesionales a sus disposición las 24 hs por si necesitan ayuda para superar el trauma**\- fue el Dr Weber, quien interrumpió a todos en la sala.

**-Rachel, te irás?-** le pregunté poniéndome de pie.

**-No lo creo, no quiero dejar a San sola, aunque Britt me dijo que había llamado a sus padres, prefiero esperar a que lleguen, y al menos vean una cara conocida antes de encarar todo esto- **

**-Tienes razón, me quedo contigo-** y le tendí la mano para levantarla del suelo, ella la tomó con gusto y con un poco de fuerza la tenía a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

**-Ni hablar Fabray, vete a descansar-** tenía uno de sus dedos apoyado en mi pecho dándome órdenes. La miré con una ceja levantada.

**-Tranquila Tucán-** le dije entre risas, que desaparecieron al verle la cara.

**-No me digas así**\- me exige.

**-¿Por qué?**\- acepto que me gusta jugar con ella, aparte es la mejor forma que conozco de aliviar todas mis tensiones internas y mostrarme más como soy realmente.

**-Porque no me gusta**\- y su pie da un golpe contra el piso, y yo largo una gutural carcajada.

**-Oh vamos Rachel, si sabemos que si te gusta-** tonteé

**-No**\- y me dio un empujoncito con sus manos, pero sus ojos no decían enfado, si yo no estaba loca me estaba deseando. Iba a seguir jugando un poco con ella, pero nos interrumpieron.

**-Doctoras, no se irán?-** fue Baylie quien estaba por demás simpática con nosotras.

**-No queremos dejar a López sola- **

**-Se que acabamos de pasar por uno de los momentos más horribles de nuestras vidas, pero el hospital está casi sin personal, el plantel de cirujanos está destrozado por la muerte de Jackson, y aunque ya llamamos a los internos que se habían ido necesito a más gente**\- ahora que lo pienso el hospital no solo había perdido a Jackson como cirujano, sino que además era el presidente de la junta ejecutiva del hospital, su madre y la fundación Avery eran las socios capitalistas más grandes, realmente escapaba de mis conocimientos todo lo que podía llegar a suceder desde ahora.

**-Yo me quedo, no tengo problema-** dije firma, se lo debía a todos aquellos que murieron haciendo su trabajo.

**-Desde luego que yo también**\- le contesto Rachel, y una especie de sonrisa se dejó ver en los labios de Baylie antes de irse.

**-¿Eso fue una sonrisa?-** me preguntó incrédula

**-Creo que sí- **

Volvimos a ver como evolucionaba San, y milagrosamente estaba cada vez mejor, se podía ver que la relación con Pierce era bastante seria, porque la rubia no se despegaba de su cuerpo, y la trataba con devoción.

**-¿Van bastante en serio no?**-

**-Por lo que me ha contado San, si y mucho, aunque no se terminan de entender, porque son muy diferentes, Santana está embobada con ella, y la verdad que me alegra mucho, ya era hora de que conociera a alguien bueno- **

**-Me alegro, porque por más que López por momentos me parece psicótica, se nota que no es mala- **

Nuestra conversación era por demás agradable, todavía no entendía bien en donde estábamos y que clase de cosa haríamos, pero para que pensar tanto, lo importante es que ella parecía feliz y yo me sentía muy bien así.

Ya habían pasado 10 horas desde que todo se calmó, mi cuerpo estaba agotado completamente, mi mente por momentos se sobresaltaba con algunos ruidos fuertes, fui atendiendo con mucha cautela a los pacientes que llegaron a urgencia, todos los casos que eran para cirugía eran derivados al hospital más cercano, el Sloan Grey, no tenía cirujanos hasta mañana. La única cirujana no residente que estaba era Baylie para supervisar que todo marchara bien. En su cara se podía ver el cansancio y el miedo que habíamos pasado no hace muchas horas.

Hacía más de 5 horas que no sabía nada de Rachel, a ella la mandaron a la parte de urgencias pediátricas, pero sé que estaba bien, o eso imagino.

* * *

**-Me estoy durmiendo parada**\- Jones me mira con cara de pocos amigos

**-Te cubro, Berry ve a descansar un poco**\- y me sonríe por primera vez en mi vida.

**-No, no es necesario**\- la verdad es que si es necesario, pero el solo hecho de irme sola a dormir dentro del hospital me aterraba, todavía podía sentir el pánico de todo lo que vivimos, cada paso desesperado me ponía en alerta, y los ruidos secos me hacían estremecer.

Yo nunca había pasado por algo así, es más nunca había visto un arma en vivo y en directo hasta el día de hoy. Lo único que me había tranquilizado fue Quinn, y luego el llamado desesperado de mis padres que se habían enterado por las noticias todo lo que había sucedido.

Los padres de Santana habían llegado hace apenas una hora, y no se despegaban de su hija al igual que Brittany, que sin el permiso de San se había presentado oficialmente como la novia.

**-Rachel-** escuche a mis espaldas una voz conocida.

**-Mabel, sucedió algo**\- le pregunté exaltada a la madre de Santana.

**-No hija nada, solo quería saber quiénes salvaron la vida de mi hija-** suspiré aliviada. Y contesté con un poco de incomodidad.

**-Bueno… La Dra Fabray yo la sacamos del cuarto donde agonizaba y la llevamos corriendo a un quirófano, donde Fabray y Baylie la operaron con la luz de un celular-** le conteste sinceramente.

**-Hay hija, no sé cómo voy a agradecerte esto, tu sabes que si le pasa algo a San nosotros nos morimos-** se acercó y me abrazo como lo haría una madre, ese gesto le devolvió la paz a mi cuerpo. – **Después quiero que me presentes a esas dos Dras que me nombraste para agradecerles también, pusieron su vida en riesgo para salvar a mi hija, eso no lo hace cualquiera- **

**-Si quieres podemos ir a buscarlas ahora-** le propuse con una sonrisa.

**-Claro que si vamos ya mismo-** me empujaba de la sala con rapidez.

Caminamos directo a la sala de emergencias, si no estoy equivocada debería de estar allí Quinn, Anderson y Puckerman.

**-La rubia que vez atendiendo a ese señor allá en la punta-** le señalo a Quinn. **–Es la Dra Fabray, fue la que traslado corriendo conmigo a San, y aquella petisita que está dando órdenes con cara de pocos amigos-** Señale a Baylie que estaba retando a una **enfermera –ES la Dra Baylie, quien operó a San junto con Fabray**\- Mabel asintió y salió disparada hacia donde estaba Quinn.

Yo salí detrás de ella, para no perderme detalle de lo que iba a suceder, y tal y como lo imaginaba abrazo a Quinn, sin siquiera hablarle, la estrujo entre sus brazos, la mirada de Quinn bien podría dar risa, estaba completamente confundida e incómoda.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y le sonreí para darle seguridad. Y pareció entender que estaba en los brazos de alguien de bien porque se dejó abrazar y hasta correspondió el gesto. Me acerqué un poco más para poder escuchar lo que sucedía.

**-Dra Fabray, soy Mabel López la mamá de Santana, no sé cómo agradecerle lo que hizo por mi hija hoy, de verdad que si necesita algo, lo que sea estamos a su completa disposición**\- Quinn miraba a Mabel un poco desconcertada, pero enseguida volvió a su eje.

**-Oh no, no fue nada, solo lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera- **

**-No hija, no cualquiera pone su vida en riesgo por otra persona-** le contestó seria.

**-De verdad que no hay nada que agradecer-** le sonrió con esa sonrisa esplendida que tiene y muy pocas veces deja ver.

Mabel volvió a abrazarla y le susurró un último gracias para volver a donde me encontraba yo.

**-Es completamente encantadora, voy por la otra Dra-** paso junto a mi lado y se fue a buscar a Baylie.

Quinn se me acercó.

**-De verdad que es la mamá de López?-** me preguntó incrédula.

**-Sí, aunque no lo creas-** sonreí

**-Increíble, que sea tan afectuosa y amable-** solté una carcajada

**-San salió a su papá**\- le dije sacándola de sus dudas.

**-Y tú te encuentras bien?**\- se preocupó por mi acortando un poco el espacio que nos separaba para apoyar una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. La cercanía con ella me volvía loca, ya extrañaba sus besos, y necesitaba aunque sea uno más para retomar las fuerzas.

Así que sin pensarlo sujete con fuerza la mano, que estaba en mi brazo y la arrastré hacia un lugar apartado. Y ella se dejó arrastrar mirándome fijamente.

**-¿Dónde me llevas tucancito?-** me pregunto riendo, era imposible, no perdía oportunidad de bromear, pero ya entendí que lo hace cuando se pone nerviosa, y le sale tal cual lo dijo Beth la tonta de adentro.

**-Aquí-** le contesté acercándome lo más posible a su cuerpo.

Las manos de Quinn se enredaron en mi cintura abrazándome posesivamente por la espalda, mi brazos fueron directamente a anclarse a su cuello.

**-Esto no es ir lento Berry-** me dijo a centímetros de mis labios.

**-Es que, no tenemos mucho tiempo fuera del hospital, así que debemos improvisar-** le conteste con una sonrisa pícara.

**-Me gusta-** me contestó, para al final romper la distancias y besarme, sus labios recorrieron con calma los míos, ya no estaba ese pánico en nuestro cuerpo, y ahora si podía sentir las sensaciones con plenitud, sus labios eran suaves y poderoso, tenía una destreza exquisita y embriagadora, pude sentir como su lengua pedía sutilmente permiso para ingresar, no la hice esperar, acerqué aún más su cabeza a la mía para besarla más profundamente y mordí su labio inferior, logrando un gemido suave y excitante escapara de su boca.

Nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos.

**-Lento-** le dije riendo.

**-Muy lento-** me contestó y luego volvió a besarme ahora si con pasión y deseo, me volvía loca, me encantaba.

No pudimos estar mucho tiempo más, debíamos volver a nuestras respectivas obligaciones. Me regaló un último beso, y luego una de esas sonrisas que pocos tenían el privilegio de ver, para después marcharse.

Yo volvía renovada caminando con una sonrisa en mi cara cuando nuevamente me la encontré a Mabel.

**-Rachel, ¿sabes que puedo hacer por la Dra Fabray para agradecerle lo que hizo?, ¿no se te ocurre algún regalo o algo?**\- me preguntó sinceramente, si algo les sobraba a los López era dinero, y si algo le faltaba a Quinn era justamente eso.

Una idea cruzo mi mente.

n/A Nuevamente millones gracias por sus rw, espero q les siga gustando como va la historia.

Besos...


	14. Chapter 14

Una semana había pasado desde el peor día de mi vida hasta ahora, hace tres días que Santana tiene el alta y se está recuperando en casa, y la verdad es que está insoportable, todo el día se la pasa demandando cosas a los gritos, Brittany se instaló a vivir en casa al igual que Mabel, y debo de admitir que agradezco que las dos estén aquí porque podría haber matado a Santana con mis propias manos si estuviera yo sola.

Estaba terminando de cambiarme para volver al hospital cuando Mable golpeaba mi puerta.

**-Rachel, ¿puedo pasar?- **

**-Si claro- **abrí la puerta con rapidez.

**-Yo quería que le des esto a la Dra Fabray, con la Dra Baylie ya hablé y me pidió que haga una donación al hospital para su investigación genética-** me explicaba mientras me tendía un sobre cerrado.

La semana pasada cuando me preguntó que necesitaba Quinn, le conté lo poco que sabía de su vida y como se hacía cargo de su hermana. Mabel se encargó prácticamente de acosarla esos días casi exigiéndole que le dijera que le hacía falta, y no Quinn ni Mable me habían contado cual había sido su acuerdo.

**-He si claro, yo se lo entrego**\- mire el sobre –**Pero ella sabe que le mandarás esto-** no quería problemas con Quinn, la semana no las habíamos pasado escapándonos de a ratos a besarnos a escondidas, lo que sea que tenemos no podemos decírselo a nadie, ya sabíamos perfectamente que estaba prohibido, y si no lo teníamos claro salimos de dudas, cuando una carta certificada les llego a Brittany y a Santana citándolas a una reunión con recursos humanos ni bien San esté recuperada.

**-Ella no ha parado de negarse, pero yo soy más cabeza dura todavía, así que dale ese sobre, y si no lo acepta dile que venga hasta aquí- **

**-Ok-**

Termine de alistarme y salí disparada hacia el hospital. Por suerte hoy si me tocaba turno con Quinn, hacía dos días que solo coincidíamos pocas horas, y era una tortura. No hemos hablado de nada, solamente nos encontramos para besarnos, tampoco hemos pasado de eso.

Ingresé a toda marcha ya parecía una mala costumbre llegar un poco retrasada, algo que iba completamente en contra de mi, pero todo el mundo se empeñaba en ponerse en mi camino en el momento justo.

A lo lejos vi a Quinn hablando con la enfermera orangután, fruncí el seño y seguí a toda máquina ignorando todo a mi paso, si soy celosa, y demasiado. Sobre todo porque suene lindo o no, Quinn todavía no me da la confianza suficiente para olvidarme de todo lo que se de sus conquistas. Cada vez que una enfermera se le acerca me es inevitable pensar si habrá sido esa la que estuvo entre sus piernas.

Entre enceguecida al vestuario, estaba enojada, sin motivos, pero me sentía enfurecida.

Me cambié a la velocidad de la luz para no perderme detalle de lo que sea que Quinn estuviera hablando con el orangután, y salí. Ella ya no estaba ahí. La busque con la mirada y no pude encontrarla, tuve que tranquilizarme y salir en busca del Dr Sheapeard.

Fui al ala de neuro, y ahí estaba ella con su sonrisa tranquila, era un buen día para ella, amaba los turnos en neuro, y se le podía notar en su sonrisa.

**-Bien ahora que estamos todos les voy a explicar que haremos hoy**\- Derek era uno de los Dres más tranquilos y con los que más se podía disfrutar. –**Es uno de esos casos que emocionan a los cirujanos-** suspiraba dejando un suspenso palpable, la mirada de Quinn se clavó en mi cuerpo, se podía ver emocionada, yo le devolví la mirada seria, y vi como su seño se fruncía en confusión**. -El síndrome de Cushing, también conocido como hipercortisolismo, es una enfermedad provocada por el aumento de la hormona cortisol. Este exceso de cortisol puede estar provocado por diversas causas-** yo solo había leído de esa enfermedad una vez en mi vida, los casos eran tan extraordinarios que solo se daban en 2 de un millón de personas, los ojos de Fabray brillaban de la emoción y automáticamente me contagió su estado, olvidándome un poco de mi enojo de celópata**. - La causa es un tumor suprarrenal, por lo que debemos extirpar el mismo, pero como saben la ubicación del mismo es tan delicada que con solo movernos mal apenas un milímetro dejaremos al paciente con muerte cerebral, uno de ustedes ingresará conmigo y un grupo de cirujanos experimentados para hacer tal intervención- **

Comenzamos a caminar detrás de Sheapeard, me coloqué intencionalmente un paso detrás de Quinn. Ella de gusto se retrasó para quedar a la par mío.

-**Hola Rach, no te vi llegar-** me susurró, y eso incrementó más mi irracional enojo, porque sabía que era una idiotez de mi parte pero no podía evitarlo.

**-Estabas muy entretenida cuando llegué-** le escupí con furia mi enojo. Era tal su confusión que quedó unos pasos retrasada, me mordí la lengua, estaba exagerando todo y era consiente de ello. Sentí como apresuró sus pasos y volvió a quedar a mi lado.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** me preguntó seria.

**-Nada, ya no importa**\- no podía aceptar que estaba celosa, además sentía como Quinn comenzaba a enojarse.

**-Ok, tu sabrás-** me contesto con superioridad, odiaba cuando hacía gala de su estúpido orgullo. Siguió su camino colocándose al lado de Hummel, dejándome atrás.

Ingresamos donde se encontraba el paciente y yo no lograba concentrarme, quería volver a hablar con Quinn, es más fuerte que yo la sensación, no se cuantos minutos hemos pasado observando y escuchando todo lo que Sheapeard tenía para informarnos, hasta que salimos de la habitación.

**-Bueno tienen 30 minutos para comer, y luego los quiero a todos en el laboratorio de práctica, que haremos unos ejercicios y el que mejor lo haga entrará a la cirugía- **

Sin decir una sola palabra todos nos fuimos a la cafetería interna del hospital.

* * *

Por más que me haga la superada me desespera no saber que diablos ocurría en la mente de Rachel, de golpe comenzó a tratarme mal, pero no pienso andar rogándole que me aclare nada. Y no quiero despegar mis pensamientos de lo realmente importante del día de hoy, conquistar esa cirugía.

Ingresamos a la cafetería cada uno tomó lo que pensaba almorzar y se fueron en busca de una mesa, yo no tenía ganas de escucharlos, ya lo he dicho, me llevo bien con todos, hablo con todos, pero no me gusta estar todo el tiempo rodeada de todos, mi espacio es algo fundamental en mi vida, por eso tomé mi bandeja y me fui hacia la zona que nosotros habíamos colonizado de descanso. Me senté de "chinito" en una de las camillas, y comencé a comer en paz, aunque mis pensamientos no tenían tanta paz, todo lo que cruzaba por mi mente era "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel". Y estaba tan sumida en eso que no me di cuenta en qué momento ella se había sentado bien enfrente mío sin decir una sola palabra, supongo que estaba respetando mi espacio a su manera.

Levanté la mirada y la clavé en sus expresivos ojos.

**-Hola**\- me dijo tímidamente, parecía que su enojo se había pasado.

**-Hola-** intente no sonar tan cortante pero no funcionó del todo.

**-Yo,… siento haberte tratado mal antes- a**gachó su mirada, y ya tenía ganas de besarla nuevamente, cada día era más débil ante ella.

**-Yo quisiera entender porque lo has hecho, no me sirve que lo sientas, si no te explicas Rach-** fui dulce o al menos así soné en mi mente.

La notaba nerviosa como no queriéndome decir que es lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, y por mucho que yo le diera vueltas a todo en mi mente no encontraba realmente una respuesta a lo que le estaba pasando.

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa Rachel?-** volví a insistir porque su mutismo ya me estaba sacando de quicio, deje mi bandeja a un lado y me senté con completa tranquilidad a su lado, dejando un espacio prudencias, porque la verdad es que desde que nos besamos por primera vez nunca hemos tenido una conversación acerca de lo que estábamos haciendo, todo lo que hacíamos era escaparnos para seguir besándonos, pero ninguna de las dos decía nada. Y para que negar que a mí me gustaba eso, nunca fui una mujer de muchas palabras, y los besos de Berry son exquisitos, entonces perder tiempo hablando no tenía mucho sentido. Pero parece que ha llegado el momento de aclarar algunas cosas, o eso sospecho al menos.

**-¿Qué soy para ti Quinn?-** ella no me miraba, y un escalofrío cruzo mi cuerpo por la inseguridad con la que hizo esa pregunta. No sabía que contestar, porque ninguna respuesta me convencía, ella no era como las demás, me gustaba de verdad, pero hace tanto tiempo que no me tomo a ninguna mujer en serio que una laguna ocupo mi mente.

-¿**Soy como todas las enfermeras que te has tirado no?**\- la inseguridad se había esfumado, y sentí como se enfurecía de a poco, tenía que reaccionar rápido antes de que toda su ira explotara.

**-No… claro que no… tu me gustas de verdad Rachel… yo creí que había sido clara la primera vez- **

**-No confío en ti-** soltó sin inmutarse, y a mí me dolió bastante.

**-¿Por qué?-** sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharla de ella.

**-Porque se todas tus conquistas, veo que miras y te miran las mujeres de este hospital, siento que no te tomas nada en serio, y yo no soy así-** Rachel ya estaba parada y caminando sin parar mientras yo la miraba.

**-Ven-** le ordené, mientras estiré mi brazo para jalarla hacia mí, y así poder hablarle mirándola a los ojos, **-Yo sé que no soy perfecta, y que tengo muchas parte de mi que no me hacen sentir orgullosa, pero es muy muy difícil que alguien me guste de verdad, y tu lo haces**\- su mirada seguía gélida, como esperando más de mi.

Sin dudarlo tome su rostro, roce mi nariz con la de ella, y la bese suavemente, sin prisa, quería transmitirle que estaba aquí con ella, y que no me interesaba estar con nadie más, el beso no duró todo lo que me hubiera gustado, porque ella se alejo para volver a mirarme a los ojos.

**-Necesitamos besarnos menos y hablar más-** estaba seria.

-**Lo sé-** acepté muy a mi pesar. **–Pero no dudes de mí, por favor- **

**-Necesitamos vernos fuera de aquí- **

**-Ya lo sé, pero desde hace una semana que no tenemos tiempo ni de respirar-** era verdad los turnos era todos seguidos, había bajas importantes por lo que los internos teníamos que estar más tiempo hasta que el hospital vuelva a estar completo.

**-¿Te sigues acostando con alguna enfermera?**\- me preguntó sin dudar y de la nada, casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

**-No claro que no, desde que nos besamos por primera vez deje mis conquistas de lado**\- me costó un poco a decir verdad había un par de enfermeras que ya tenía sobre la palma de mi mano, pero el deseo por Rachel, suprimía el deseo por cualquier otra.

**-OK**-

Volví a tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia mí, automáticamente ella me siguió y volvimos a besarnos, el beso estaba subiendo la temperatura a una velocidad increíble, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando con cada roce de su lengua, mis manos no pudieron quedarse quietas y fueron bajando lentamente por su espalda para comenzar a rosarle por primera vez el trasero, se lo apreté con pasión y un gemido intenso escapó de sus labios sin dejar de besarme, eso me puso a mil, comencé a sentir sus manos cada segundo más cerca de mis pechos, si la dejaba llegar hasta ahí no iba a poder frenarme.

Lentamente despegué mis manos de ese lugar nuevo que había descubierto en ella, y le tomé las suyas con delicadeza, para luego alejarme lentamente.

**-Si te dejo continuar no voy a querer parar, y te haré el amor aquí mismo, sin importarme si viene alguien, si perdemos la cirugía con Sheapeard o si un tren se estrella contra el hospital, te deseo Tucancito, y te deseo con todo mi ser-** su mirada brillo, me sujetó el rostro con sus manos y dejo un suave y corto beso sobre mis labios, dejándome con ganas de más.

**-Vamos Fabray que debemos hacer que ganes esa cirugía a como dé lugar-**

**N/A: Feliz cumpleaños Guest! :) Espero que les guste... **


	15. Chapter 15

Después de hablar y aclarar las cosas con Rachel me sentí renovada en algún punto, y ahora si completamente decidida a quedarme con la cirugía de Sheapeard.

Entramos juntas al laboratorio de prácticas, y ya todos habían elegido sus mesas de trabajo, con Berry no sentamos juntas, dispuestas a concentrarnos y hacer nuestro mejor intento.

Bien enfrente nuestro había un aparato que nunca había visto en mi vida, me asuste un poco, se ve que la cirugía era realmente importante.

Mire a Rachel y ella reflejaba el mismo estupor que el mío en su rostro.

**-Quinn, ¿has visto alguna vez eso?-** me señaló el aparato

**-Nunca en mi vida-** ella solo asintió.

Miré al resto de mis compañeros y todos parecían estar en la misma situación, lo único conocido que tenía frente a mi era un preparado de gelatina amarillenta, con unos pequeños trozos de metal, parecía ser en su interior.

Sheapeard no llegaba y ya todos estábamos ansiosos por saber qué es lo que haríamos.

**-Estoy nerviosa-** Rachel se aferró a mi brazo, y una corriente eléctrica cruzo mi cuerpo, creo que todo el deseo sexual acumulado por ella me está pasando factura.

**-Yo también-** la mire fijamente, era tan ridículamente linda con sus lentes puestos.

Rachel pareció entender que la deseaba porque me sonrió sensualmente, y casi perdí los estribos y la bese, por suerte Sheapeard entró con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

**-Bueno les explicaré que es esto que ven aquí- **señaló el aparato y se posicionó bien en frente colocando su gelatina entre medio.** –** **Esto es un robot que ayudará a los neurocirujanos a realizar algunas de las operaciones más delicadas y precisas que deban realizar en el encéfalo humano, se ha utilizado muy pocas veces, y es necesaria mucha precisión, por lo que los pondré a prueba uno a uno-** nos miró como escaneando quien sería el que peor lo haría. **–Les voy a mostrar cómo funciona- **

Sheapeard prendió el robot, se colocó el visor con aumento, tomó dos de las palancas que se extendían del artefacto, y como si se tratará de un joystick comenzó a manejar unos alambres de acero que se extendían de las "manos" del artefacto.

**-Se maneja como que si sus extremidades fueran las nuestras, al robot no le tiembla el pulso y es 100% preciso, cosa que nosotros no- **no miraba a nadie, estaba concentrado en su gelatina**\- la gelatina que tienen ustedes delante, es el simulador del cerebro del paciente, y el grano metálico que ven adentro, es el tumor que debemos retirar-** mientras iba explicando, las "manos" del robot comenzaron a moverse, haciendo apenas ruido, ingresó dentro de la gelatina, y con sumo control, fue rompiendo cada capa. **–A medida que ingresamos en el cerebro, así como en este preparado, la fuerza que aplican tiene que ir en aumento, pero con más precisión, observen como va cambiando el color de la gelatina mientras el robot se va abriendo paso- **

Sheapeard siguió explicando cada paso que debíamos hacer y cómo manejar al robot, cuando finalizó comenzaron los "exámenes".

El primero en pasar fue Puckerman, y a penas al tomar el control, directamente le erró a la gelatina, por lo que Sheapeard lo mandó fuera del laboratorio.

Siguió Jones, que hizo un salpicadero, otra más que quedó automáticamente afuera.

Y así fueron pasando todos los demás, el único que más o menos había hecho algo mejorcito fue Hummel.

Las únicas que quedábamos éramos Berry y yo.

**-Dra Berry, su turno**\- Rachel tomó con cuidado su gelatina, y se acercó al robot, al igual que Sheapeard colocó la fuente en el medio, se colocó el visor y tomó con mucha seguridad del control de la situación. Ingresó dentro de la gelatina, se fue abriendo paso lentamente, aplicando la fuerza justa, y cuando estaba a punto de remover metal, los alambres del robot lo rozaron y se fueron a parar al fondo, sin lograr sacarlo.

Su cara salió del visor y puede ver la desilusión en su rostro.

**-Berry puede quedarse**\- por ahora solo estaban preseleccionados Rachel, y Kurt, le sonreí. –**Dra Fabray, su turno- **

Hice lo mismo que todos los demás, la ansiedad y los nervios se instalaron en mi cuerpo, hasta que tome el control del Robot. La seguridad y la confianza retomaron a mi.

A través del visor podía ver el metal, unas 100 veces aumentados, ya había logrado controlar los movimientos del robot, acoplándolos completamente a los míos. Los alambres se acercaban cada vez más a mi objetivo, hasta ahora nadie había logrado removerlo, con mucha confianza cerré los puños haciendo que el robot imitara mi movimiento y tomé el metal, con más cuidado que antes fui jalando del mismo siguiendo exactamente la misma ruta por la que ingresé, y finalmente retiré el metal de la gelatina.

**-Excelente Fabray-** Dereck acarició mi brazo a modo de felicitación, automáticamente miré a Rachel que me sonreía sinceramente y con orgullo**. –Ahora lo volveremos a hacer, los tres tendrán 2 chances más, al final decidiré quien me acompañará-** creo que no miento si digo que a los 3 nos brillaron los ojos, y las ganas de lograron eran cada vez mayores. **–Bien tienen 10 minutos para descansar, y volvemos a empezar-** Dereck se fue.

**-Fabray, quiero esta cirugía, así más te conviene que no te pases en mi camino-** Kurt intentó sonar amenazante, pero a mí lo único que me causo fue risa.

**-Hummel no tienes chance-** me reí aún más fuerte. **–Rachel, lo hiciste realmente bien-** me acerqué a ella, que tenía la mirada gacha, Kurt brotando en ira se fue azotando la puerta.

**-Quinn, no me gusta competir contigo-** ella seguía sin mirarme, así que me acerqué tomé su mentón y levante su rostro.

**-Ni a mi, pero esto ya lo sabíamos, iba a suceder tarde o temprano, sabes que somos las dos mejores del grupo**\- le acaricié el rostro.

**-Pero tu objetivo es la neurocirugía, no el mío- **

**-Rachel, escúchame, el objetivo de todos es ser los cirujanos más completos y eficientes, tu debes luchar por esta cirugía, como yo luchare algún día por alguna de trauma-** ella me miró fijamente. –**Porque si esto que tenemos se entromete en nuestras capacidades, me darás la razón cuando te decía que siendo competencia esto era más complicado-** la amenace, pero porque quiero exigirle que de lo mejor de sí.

**-Claro que haré lo mejor Quinn, pero no quiero que nos afecte**\- me acerqué a ella, y luego de mirar hacia todos lados asegurándome que no había nadie cerca, o que nadie estaba por ingresar al lugar, la bese lentamente, demostrándole que nada se interpondría en esto que estábamos apenas comenzando.

* * *

Cuando Quinn soltó mi rostro, y dejo mis labios, la necesidad de seguir teniéndola de esa forma se hizo más grande, por lo que no la deje apartarse demasiado, y le devolví el beso, pero con más fuerza, con hambre de ella. Tuvimos que soltarnos porque era inminente la llegada de alguien al laboratorio.

**-Quinn, no dejemos que Hummel se quede con esta cirugía-** ella rió

-**Eso dalo por echo Tucancito-** a decir verdad ya hasta me gustaba mi nuevo apodo, porque lo utilizaba de manera cariñosa, y creo que era algo intimo entre nosotras.

**-Menos mal que no te ponían los tucanes**\- recordé ese día que grito eso dentro de los vestuarios. Ella soltó una carcajada gutural.

**-No quería aceptar que me gustaras tanto**\- quería volver a besarla, pero por la puerta ingresó Dereck con Kurt, y tuvimos que alejarnos, no sin antes sonreírnos con complicidad.

**-Bien comencemos de nuevo, Hummel tu primero**-

Los tres hicimos nuevamente el mismo procedimiento dos veces más, Kurt nunca logró sacar el metal, yo lo logré en el último intento, y Quinn lo logró siempre, y la última vez lo hizo con tanta naturalidad, que ya no quedaron dudas de quien se había quedado con la cirugía.

-Bueno creo que es obvio, Fabray ingresarás conmigo- su sonrisa se amplió tanto, que tuve ganas de abrazarla ahí mismo delante de los otros.

Cuando salimos del laboratorio, faltaban solo dos horas para dar comienzo a la operación.

Tomé el brazo de Quinn, y la arrastre hacia una habitación de descanso que se encontraba vacía.

Cerré la puerta y la acorralé contra ella, sin decir ni una sola palabra, la bese con voracidad, quería demostrarle que no me importaba no que haber logrado ganar, que estaba bien con que ella se quedara con la operación. Y pareció entenderlo rápidamente, porque sus manos se anclaron en mi trasero, desde que lo tocó por primera vez se le hizo costumbre, ahora sus manos siempre quedaban ahí.

El beso continuó y la temperatura subía cada vez más.

**-Rachel, necesito hacerte el amor-** me susurró jadeando en mi oreja, me enloqueció.

**-Y yo Quinn**\- mordí su lóbulo, a la vez que le dejaba un intenso beso en su cuello, la excitación de ambas era cada vez más grande, y ya no había nada ni nadie que nos parara, o eso creía yo.

Empuje con fuerza su cuerpo sobre una de las camas de descanso, y me coloque encima de ella, exploré su cuerpo con mis manos, mientras su boca se entretenía en mi cuello, estaba a punto de sacarle la primera prenda, cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

**-Quien sea que esté adentro abra ya mismo, hace 48 hs que duermo-** la voz de Yang retumbaba en todos lados, ambas pegamos un salto de la cama, la cara de Quinn estaba roja fuego, e imagino que la mía estaba igual o peor.

**-Mierda-** susurró mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

**-Voy a abrir-** le comuniqué con frustración.

**-Hasta que por fin**\- empujo mi cuerpo a un lado, miro a Quinn de arriba abajo y se tiró en la cama que a punto estábamos por utilizar para saciar el deseo que nos consumía **–Cierren la puerta al salir, rápido- **

Hicimos lo que Yang solicitó.

**-La odio-** dije una vez estábamos fuera.

**-Yo más-** ambas reímos tratando de calmar nuestra excitación.

Nos miramos por última vez y cada una se fue para otro lado, no podíamos seguir estando juntas porque íbamos a terminar teniendo sexo en cualquier parte.

No hice mucho cuando el momento de la cirugía de Quinn estaba por comenzar, me fui hacia el quirófano asignado.

Éramos más de 20 personas entre cirujanos y residentes observando lo que estaba sucediendo, ya habían pasado más de una hora y por ahora todo iba saliendo excelente, Quinn iba asistiendo en todo.

Fabray levantó la vista y nos observó, hasta que su mirada se clavó en mis ojos, se la veía insegura y nerviosa.

Le sonreí con mucha confianza para hacerla sentir segura. Ella agachó la mirada y entendió mi mensaje.

Su momento había llegado, Sheapeard ingresó al cerebro, tomó el metal con las "manos" del robot, y Quinn debía removerlo.

La vi como se colocó el visor, tomó el control, y no sé qué diablos sucedió, porque falló, su rostro era de completo terror, Sheapeard la empujó prácticamente de su posición y tomo el robot. Vi como Quinn salió disparada del quirófano, y mis piernas no tardaron en reaccionar para encontrarla.

Corrí por todos lados, para llegar a ella.

La encontré.

Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, nunca imaginé verla en ese estado, siempre parecía tan fuerte, y tan entera, que tuve ganas de llorar junto con ella.

Me acerqué y la tomé en mis brazos.

**-Vamos cielo-** intenté levantarla, utilizando palabras suaves, ella se aferró a mi cuerpo, estaba temblando. –**Tranquila, esto le podría haber pasado a cualquiera-** se notaba que era la primera vez que fallaba en algo profesional.

**-Pero fui yo**\- me contestó con la voz cortada. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, y lloró un buen rato.

Sentí movimiento cerca y lo único que quería era sacarla de allí mismo. La arrastré hasta los vestuarios, por suerte su turno terminaba ahí.

**-Rachel puedes ir a averiguar cómo terminó la cirugía-** me pidió secándose las lágrimas y haciendo fuerza para reponerse.

Realmente no quería averiguar, porque temía el resultado, pero no podía negarme. Solo asentí le deje un suave beso en la frente y salí.

Le pregunté a una de las enfermeras y volví a los vestuarios.

Su cara estaba hinchada del llanto, pero aún mantenía la esperanza en sus ojos.

Me senté a su lado, coloqué su cabeza en uno de mis hombros, y solo susurré.

**-Tuvo muerte cerebral-**

**N/A: Necesito saber si tienen alguna sugerencia/Queja o lo que sea... Espero sus comentarios. **

**Besos. **

**Lu **


	16. Chapter 16

Hace una semana que me sigo preguntando qué diablos hice mal en la operación, tuve el pulso firme, tenía el camino recorrido por el Dr Sheapeard intacto, solo debía jalar y listo.

Pero lo hice mal, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de la familia cuando se enteró que su familiar no había sobrevivido, y que les daban dos horas para decidir qué hacer con sus órganos.

Siempre o casi siempre he sido la mejor en todo, las mejores notas en el instituto, la única que conservó la beca completa desde que ingresó hasta que terminó en la Universidad, y hasta hace una semana que estaba convencida que también era la mejor en el programa, puede que solo Rachel me hiciera algo de competencia.

Rachel, la pobre desde que ocurrió todo ha estado más atenta que nunca conmigo, y yo he dejado mucho que desear, por momentos como ahora me aíslo y me cierro en banda para que nadie se me acerque, y ella sigue intentando llegar hasta a mí, y si hubo momentos donde las ganas de estar con ella han sido más fuertes y he cedido a su presencia, y no faltaron los besos apasionados a escondidas, las caricias disimuladas, y las sonrisas concedidas. Pero he rechazado cada uno de sus intentos de querer salir, o tener una cita fuera de aquí. Los motivos muy en claro no los tengo, pero en el fondo siento que perdí el norte, que tal vez me desconcentré, y que la vida de una persona se esfumó por mi culpa.

A lo lejos escucho unos pasos, y se a la perfección que es ella buscándome, como lo ha hecho todos los días, hoy está más contenta y efusiva, a López le dieron la autorización para volver a trabajar y eso la tiene feliz, y en parte a mí también me pone contenta.

**-¿Quinn, estás ahí?-** estoy "escondida" en un patio interno que no hace mucho que descubrí, nunca viene nadie, acá solo se acumulan camillas rotas, artefactos sin uso, y cosas así. Pero Rachel tiene algo por lo que siempre logra encontrarme.

**-Si-** le contesté, porque sé que en el fondo quiero verla, necesito verla.

**-¿Cómo estás?-** me pregunta tan solo al verme manteniendo la distancia, ella está afectada por mi comportamiento, y sé que debería remediarlo o dejarlo todo.

**-Bien, no me apetecía estar rodeada de gente-** le sonrío para que entienda que esa gente no es ella, y creo que la voy a volver loca, cuando uno no sabe bien lo que quiere el resto nunca termina de entender cómo actuar o hacer. Y no es que no quiera estar con ella, es que no sé si es lo debido.

-**Me lo imaginaba**\- sin decir más nada se acerca a mí, y se sienta cortando toda la distancia, siento el calor de su brazo en el mío. **–No puedes seguir así-** nunca hemos hablado de lo que pasó, nadie me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera Derek se acercó a hablar conmigo, todo el mundo hace como que no pasó nada, o me miran de lejos, sabiendo muy bien que yo no aceptaba lo que había pasado.

No sabía que responderle, y ella lo entendió porque volvió hablar, mientras una de sus manos viajó a mi mejilla, y yo instintivamente cerré los ojos, y moví mi cabeza para dejar su mano apretada entre mi hombro y mi rostro.

-**Lo que pasó es algo lamentablemente normal en nuestra profesión, no podemos salvarlos a todos Quinn, el momento de ese hombre había llegado, y no es tu culpa-** clave mis ojos en los suyos, vi la sinceridad y un poco de dolor en su mirada, ella sentía al menos algo de lo que pasaba en mi interior. Y la vista se me comenzó a nublar, los ojos se me volvieron acuosos y por más que hice excesiva fuerza para evitar llorar, no pude aguantar más, y sentí como sus brazos arroparon mi cuerpo, entregándome ese calor, y sentimiento, el llanto se me hizo más profundo, y al fin estaba liberándome de la pena que llevaba una semana cargando en mi espalda.

**-Llora cielo, saca todo eso que traes acumulado, no fue tu culpa, tienes que volver a ser tú Quinn-** sentí sus palabras junto con sus caricias, y los pequeños besos que me iba regalando en la poca piel de mi frente que podía ver.

-**Rachel… yo… le siento…-**Alcancé a decir entre sollozos.

-**No hay nada que sentir Quinn, no has hecho nada malo-** sus caricias hicieron más presión, y sentí que la necesitaba, que ella era realmente importante para mí, que aunque quisiera negármelo, su presencia ya se había hecho un importante lugar dentro de mi ser. La apreté con más fuerza, porque las palabras no me salían y las lágrimas era incontrolables. **–Todo será mejor desde ahora, ya lo verás-**

Levanté la cabeza de su pecho, y la miré a los ojos, para luego reclamar sus labios como míos, la bese, ella me correspondió rápidamente como siempre, fue un beso salado por el sabor de mis lágrimas que aún caían, pero dulce por el cariño que siento por ella.

**-Siento… como me he comportado contigo-** le susurré sin abrir los ojos, con mi frente pegada a la de ella. Sentí que me acariciaba la mejilla.

-**No hay nada que sentir, te has perdido un poco-** sin verla, sentí que sonreía sinceramente. Volví a esconder mi rostro en su pecho y liberé de una vez por todas las últimas lágrimas que me quedaban, dejando que ella me diera ese cariño que efectivamente he necesito esta última semana.

* * *

Se me ha encogido el corazón de tener a Quinn tan rota llorando en mis brazos, pero al fin la barrera y la coraza que se había autoimpuesto terminó.

En toda la semana ha estado fría y distante, pero yo no me alejé, por el contrario la perseguí sutilmente, no me tomé personal su rechazo, su mirada había estado apagada, y en los 7 días ni siquiera una broma había hecho, algo no estaba para nada bien, y no podía dejarla sola.

Al fin la oscuridad parecía que estaba abandonando su cuerpo, y la culpa se estaba haciendo más ligera.

Volví a aprisionarla en mi pecho, y escuché su último sollozo a la vez que levantaba su mirada para mirarme una vez más.

**-¿Te gustaría salir mañana conmigo a cenar?-** imagino que mi sonrisa boba le respondió su pregunta.

**-Si, por supuesto-** no pude ni quise disimular mi alegría, ya la había invitado 3 veces a vernos fuera del hospital, y siempre me daba una negativa, no me ofendí porque sabía que no era por mi.

Sonrió y sus dientes se dejaron ver, y aunque tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, seguía siendo una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mi vida.

Me paré y jalé de su cuerpo para que se incorporara, por mucho que me gustaría seguir acá con ella, el tiempo de descanso estaba llegando a su fin, y había que seguir trabajando.

Una vez las dos de píe volví a abrazarla, pero esta vez buscaba algo más que un abrazo. La sujete por el cuello y ella enseguida enredo sus manos atrás de mi cintura, nos miramos unos segundo intensamente, y Quinn cortó la berrera que nos separaba uniendo nuestros labios, volvimos a besarnos, pero sin la pasión descontrolada, era un gesto tierno, y cariñoso, yo solo quería hacerle saber que estaba para ella, que no la iba a abandonar cuando el peso de las acciones sean más que ella, al contrario la ayudaría a soportarlo. Y ella lo entendió.

-**Gracias, Rachel, de verdad-** me susurró sin abrir los ojos, y a centímetros de mis labios, como queriendo guardar ese momento. Solo volví a besarla.

Nos separamos, y tomadas de las manos ingresamos nuevamente al hospital. Pero eso no podía durar al menor ruido que oímos instantáneamente ambas nos soltamos, no sin antes regalarnos una sonrisa penosa.

Se sintieron pasos a nuestras espaldas.

**-Hey, llevo un buen rato buscándolas-** Santana, había vuelto hoy al hospital y estaba más enérgica que nunca, y a pesar de todo se la veía más feliz también, Mabel aún estaba quedándose en casa, solo porque yo aún no he sido capaz de darle su regalo a Quinn, consideré que no era el momento, más sabiendo de su orgullo, pero mañana en la cena se lo daré. Santana había peleado por 2 segundos con Brittany cuando se enteró que se había presentado como su novia, pero no duró más que eso, cuando sonrío de una manera que no conocía y ella misma le dijo a su madre que Pierce era su pareja.

**-Estábamos por aquí-** le contesto Quinn ante mi mutismo. San todavía no sabe nada de lo que tenemos con Fabray, tengo mucho miedo que se entere alguien y recursos humanos comience a perseguirnos.

-**Estoy nerviosa-** dijo al fin San.

-**No pasará nada, ya verás que solo le preguntaran si es algo serio o pasajero-** en menos de una hora era la dichosa reunión, y Santana estaba lógicamente nerviosa.

Quinn buscó mi mirada, creo que quería adivinar si lo que dije era verdad, o solo quería tranquilizar a mi amiga.

-**Yo solo espero que no nos obliguen a dejar la relación-** Era realmente raro que San, diga esas cosas y más delante de alguien que no sea yo, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Brittany y por primera vez en su vida no quería esconderlo.

**-¿Y si las hicieran elegir? o ¿Le den a una la transferencia a otro hospital?-** Quinn había dicho sus miedos y pensamientos en voz alta en el peor momento de todos, me di cuenta porque enseguida agachó la mirada siendo consciente de su error.

**-Si llega a pasar algo de lo que dices Fabray todo el peso de la familia López caerá sobre este hospital, estoy segura que ni me padre ni madre se quedarán con los brazos cruzados-** y lo decía en serio, yo ya había sido testigo de la familia López defendiendo a Santana aunque muchas veces no tenga razón.

Ni Quinn ni yo contestamos algo, porque creo que ambas pensamos en nuestra relación y en la carencia de una familia totalmente poderosa que nos pueda salvar.

**-Nos vemos en un rato, me voy a terminar las rondas con Torres-** sin más perdimos a Santana de vista.

Ya nos encontrábamos en el área de urgencias, donde que nos había tocado afortunadamente a las dos juntas.

Quinn a simple vista se encontraba bastante mejor, ya sus ojos brillaban un poco más y parecía aliviada.

-**Yo no quiero que nos pase eso-** me dijo pensativamente, refiriéndose a San

**-Ni yo Quinn-** le contesté mirándola a los ojos.

**-¿Qué haremos?-** su mirada seguía perdida como queriendo buscar una solución, yo solo espero que no quiera alejarse de mí.

**-Primero esperemos que le dicen a ellas, y luego si pensamos que hacer nosotras-** no quería enloquecerme antes de tiempo, pero ya sentía la ansiedad ir recorriendo mis venas.

**-Sí, es lo mejor-** me dijo ahora si mirándome y regalándome una tímida sonrisa.

Sus ojos brillaban tanto que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, había estado tan débil y extraña a su forma habitual esta última semana que ver aunque sea un poquito de la Quinn de siempre me reconfortaba, no podía dejar de observarla, estaba tan solo a un metro mío revisando concentradamente la ficha de los pacientes, pero ahora con paz en su rostro, y es maravilloso verla de esa manera, es hermosa, fresca, y auténtica. Creo que percibe que no puedo sacarle los ojos de encima, porque levanta la vista y choca con mis ojos. La veo fruncir el ceño, pero no tarda en entender que solo la observo porque me encanta, me sonríe sinceramente dejándome ver todos sus dientes, no puedo dejar de mirar su boca, y veo como gesticula sin hacer sonido.

**-Gracias, por todo-** y yo me derrito, y quiero besarla nuevamente.

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?... Lamento la tardanza, aunque no fue tantoooo :p... Espero sus comentariooosss!...


	17. Chapter 17

Día libre del hospital, día de mi cita con Quinn, me he martillado la cabeza pensando a donde es que iremos, con Quinn todo puede pasar y eso es algo que tengo más que claro.

Desde ayer que no la veo, terminamos las rondas a distinta hora y desde urgencias que tuvimos que separarnos. Por suerte parece recuperada después de haber llorado en el descanso.

Estoy sola en casa, Mabel se marchó luego de prometerle por activa y por pasiva que hoy le daría el regalo a Quinn, junto con su tarjeta de contacto por si se le ocurría devolverlo o lo que sea. Yo no he abierto el sobre y la curiosidad ya está llegando a mi límite máximo.

Son las 19 hs por lo que debería comenzar a cambiarme, ella no va a tardar en aparecer. Aun no entiendo porque no me dejo que la busque, así no tendría que venirse hasta aquí en el transporte público que tanto detesta.

Sigo haciendo zapping unos momentos más hasta que mi celular suena indicándome que un mensaje había entrado. Mi sonrisa boba no tarda en aparecer cuando leo su nombre en la pantalla.

_-Ponte algo cómodo, en una hora estoy en tu puerta- Q_

_-Ya estoy ansiosa, ¿segura que no quieres que te busque?- R_

_-Segura- Q_

Deje mi celular aún lado y subí las escaleras en busca de ropa, odio esta parte de la citas, nunca sé que ponerme y la ropa comienza a inundar toda mi habitación desparramada por todos lados. Me pruebo más de 10 conjuntos y al fin me decido por el primero que me había probado. Jean negro ajustado al cuerpo, una remera levemente escotada, chaqueta de cuero roja encima y unas sandalias sin tacos negras. Me miré al espejo y estaba orgullosa de mi elección.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar, me invadieron unos impresionantes nervios, las manos de golpe comenzaron a sudarme y las rodillas me temblaron. Era una reacción tonta considerando que la veo a diario y que ya casi estaba todo dicho entre nosotras, pero tiene ese poder sobre mí que da miedo.

Recorro con velocidad los metros que me faltan para abrir la puerta.

Cuando la veo quedo completamente en shock, está hermosa, tiene su pelo suelo cayéndole a penas por debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos son impactantes estaba usando delineador negro, producía que su avellana se transformara en verde profundo, cautivador, sus labios estaban rosados y completamente apetecibles, estaba vestida muy parecida a mí, jean oscuro, una remera blanca y una chaqueta de jean. Nunca la había visto más hermosa.

**-Eh ¿hola?-** una de sus manos roso el aire frente a mi rostro y caí en cuenta que me había quedado embobada en su figura. Carraspeé para volver a mi eje.

**-Quinn-** me salió como un susurro, y ella río.

**-Estas muy linda Rachel-** el calor subió a mi rostro rápidamente y sin verme sabía que estaba completamente colorada.

**-Gracias, tu estás… impresionante**\- su sonrisa encandiló mi rostro, luego sentí como una de sus manos tomaba tímidamente la mía, y sin dudarlo entrelacé nuestros dedos.

**-¿Vamos?-** subí mi rostro hasta chocar con su mirada.

-Si claro, déjame ir por mi bolso, ya regreso- di media vuelta y volé hacia la cocina donde había dejado el objeto, calmé mi respiración y sobretodo la excitación que me había producido verla.

Regresé.

**-¿Dónde iremos?-** le pregunté caminando a su lado ya por la calle.

**-Bueno, estuve pensando mucho en que podíamos hacer, y como realmente no se que es lo que te apetece pensé en ir a la costanera, ver el puente, ver la gente ir y venir en los ferris-** notaba como se ponía nerviosa.

**-Claro me gusta tu idea**\- le sonreí y tome su mano para caminar junto a ella. No es un cita llamada ideal, por lo general iba a la costanera a correr, pero entiendo su situación, sé que no tiene mucho dinero y que se debe haber matado pensando en un plan que le convenga.

**-Yo siento si es ridícula mi idea, pero…-** jalé de su mano con fuerza, y la interrumpí.

**-Quinn, de verdad que me parece perfecto, la único que necesitaba era salir contigo fuera de nuestro trabajo, poder estar relajadas, sin tener que estar pensando si se escuchan pasos cerca, o si cerramos la puerta con traba para regalarnos un beso- **

**-Gracias, era todo lo que yo también necesitaba**\- sentí como aprisionó con más fuerza nuestros dedos y dejaba suaves caricias en el dorso de mi mano.

Seguimos caminando tranquilamente hablando de cosas completamente banales, por suerte el lugar al que íbamos quedaba solo a unas 7 cuadras. Ella estaba tan relajada que me costaba un poco asociarla a la chica que conocí en el hospital, parecía otra, no había bromeado y hablaba con una parsimonia desconocida en ella para mí.

**-¿Estás muy relajada no?-** le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en los bordes que separaban la ciudad del rio.

Se giró para verme a los ojos antes de hablar.

**-Realmente desde ayer que hablé contigo he estado así, necesitaba sacar lo que me estaba consumiendo y ahora estoy como tranquila, pero si quieres puedo volver con las bromas-** ella río, y de un tirón acerco mi cuerpo más al de ella.

**-Me gustas así-** le conteste escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, de golpe me sentí una niña pequeña completamente intimidada por la seguridad y la tranquilidad que desprendía.

Sentí como tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a salir de mi escondite, nuestros ojos se encontraron y no pude evitar bajar la mirada hacía sus labios, vi como una perfecta sonrisa se llevaba a cabo en su boca, y luego cortó la distancia que nos separaba, me besó, sentí su lengua pasar suavemente por mi labio inferior, y luego esa calidez tan conocida cuando su boca envolvió la mía, una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras mis manos se anclaban en su cuello para aferrarme más a su cuerpo. Sus manos viajaron hacia mi cintura, y dejó suaves caricias en la piel de mi espalda por debajo de mi ropa.

* * *

Me encanta besarla, y me encanta más estar fuera del hospital saber que nadie me separaría de Rachel, hacía mucho que no me sentía de esta manera con otra persona, y un miedo increíble azota mi cuerpo, aunque no lo demuestro.

Me separé lentamente de ella, y uní mi frente con la suya.

**-Realmente me gustas-** le susurré sobre sus labios. Ella aún no abría los ojos.

**-Y a mí-** tomamos un poco de distancia para mirarnos.

**-No es que quiera cortar el momento, pero necesito saber cómo le fue a López con recursos humanos-** ayer cuando volví de trabajar y luego de pensar en mil lugares para llevar a Rachel, el temor de tener que separarme de ella por la gente del hospital invadió mi cuerpo, apenas había podido dormir.

**-Bueno…-** Rachel se había puesto algo tensa y esa no era una buena señal

**-Puedes decirme, tenemos que ver como seguimos con esto-** la señalé y me señalé, todavía no podía ponerle un nombre a lo que estábamos haciendo.

**-Recursos humanos, las suspendió por dos semana a las dos, por romper las normas del hospital, y les informó que si seguía adelante debían pedir una audiencia con la junta administrativa y obtener su aprobación, de otra manera o una se transfería o dejaban la relación- **

**-No lo puedo creer Rachel, ellos no pueden decidir quién te gusta y quien no, es absurdo-** realmente me enojaba todo eso.

**-Ya lo sé Quinn, pero es lo que hay, y de verdad que no sé qué haremos**\- la miré fijamente, me rehusaba a dejarlo con todo con ella por una estúpida norma. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, y la bese tiernamente, ella me correspondió y entendí rápidamente que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

**-Pero es que es injusto, porque nosotras apenas hoy es nuestra primera cita fuera de allí, y yo no quiero dejarlo, pero a la vez me parece muy pronto para presentarme delante de un montón de doctores para pedir su beneplácito-** suspiré, enojada, porque por más que Rachel me encantara no sabía cómo podía afectarnos a ambas hacer una cosa así.

**-Ya lo sé, yo pienso lo mismo que tú-** me sonrió y giró todo su cuerpo apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, no tarde en colocar mis manos en su vientre y ella instantáneamente tomó mis manos, dejando una relajantes caricia en mis dedos.

Nos quedamos ambas en silencio presenciando la profunda noche que caía en Seattle, la luna brillaba y la gente no dejaba su marcha de ir y venir entre una parte de la ciudad y la otra. De vez en cuando dejaba suaves besos en el cuello de Rachel y sentía como su piel se estremecía y automáticamente sucedía lo mismo conmigo.

**-¿Cómo esta Beth?**\- me preguntó rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

-**Beth está muy bien, un poco vaga con la escuela, pero se comporta bastante bien- **

**-Y le has contado algo de lo nuestro-** noté un poco de temor al decir la palabra nuestro.

**-Solo que te bese, y que me correspondiste, pero no le he dicho nada más, aunque se puso feliz, realmente te ganaste a la enana la última vez, y eso que no es para nada fácil-** ella se despegó de mi pecho y volvió a girar para mirarme de frente.

**-¿Qué pasó con tus padres Quinn?-** se me helo el cuerpo, y me puse tensa, no me gustaba hablar de eso, y ella se dio cuenta porque acarició mi mejilla buscando que me tranquilice, la miré fijamente antes de responderle.

**-Mi mamá murió de un tumor cerebral, y mi padre se suicidó ese mismo día-** le conteste girando mi rostro hacia el rio, odiaba la mirada compasiva de la gente luego de contarles.

Tomó mi rostro y me obligó a mirarla.

**-No puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que habrá sido para ustedes algo así-** yo solo asentí, y Rachel entendió que no quería hablar sobre eso.

**-Ese día cuando fuimos al restaurante italiano, mentiste no?-** era algo que llevaba en mi mente desde siempre, y quería salir de la duda, y este momento parecía el mejor. Vi como una tímida sonrisa se escapó de su rostro y confirmé que tenía razón.

**-No te enojes, Beth me contó tu preocupación, Quinn lo que tu haces por tu hermana es realmente admirable, no tienes que avergonzarte y menos conmigo, por favor-** no podía enojarme con ella, hasta ahora no había hecho más que comprenderme, cuando yo he sido casi siempre bastante infantil con ella, rompí nuevamente la distancias y le regalé un tímido beso.

Ella sonrió.

**-No me enojo, pero de ahora en más dices la verdad-** le contesté como regañándola, aunque su carcajada se coló por todos los rincones del lugar.

**-Si mamá- **

-**Mira que si no me haces caso vuelvo con lo de tucán**\- la amenacé.

Rachel se tiró a mis brazos y arropándome completamente con ellos.

**-Todavía no puedo creer lo infantil y nerviosa que te pones en algunos momentos**\- golpe suavemente su brazo, y la aleje de mi cuerpo cruzando los míos sobre mi pecho.

**-Yo no me pongo infantil- **

Nos miramos a los ojos y fue inevitable que ambas riéramos a la vez, descomprimiendo toda la seriedad de los temas que habíamos tocando anteriormente.

Nos quedamos allí abrazadas hablando de todo y nada, era tan cómodo poder estar así con ella, era como si la conociera desde siempre.

Después de un rato comencé a notar que se ponía nerviosa y algo estaba dándole vueltas a su mente.

**-Rachel ¿qué te sucede?-** le pregunté tímidamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras rebuscaba algo dentro de su bolso.

**-Tengo que darte algo, pero antes tienes que prometerme que no puedes enojarte conmigo, porque yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con esto, y es más ni siquiera sé que contiene en su interior**\- me contestó a la vez que me tendía un amplio sobre color blanco sobre mis manos.

La miré fijamente, y luego al sobre, tenía mi nombre escrito con una linda caligrafía.

**-Ábrelo-** me indicó.

Lo abrí lentamente para ver que contenía, leí una vez la corta carta que había y luego vi los otros papeles, quedé paralizada, esto era una locura.

N/A: me parece que están un poco desanimados con la historia... apenas y comentan... ¿Qué les pareció la cita?..

Espero que están bien...

Besos


	18. Chapter 18

Volví a mirar la carta y luego a Rachel, le tendí el sobre para que lo vea por ella misma, yo no podía creerlo.

**-Léelo-** le dije. Ella me miró temerosa, pero lo acepto y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_**-Quinn, sé que no te gustan los regalos ni nada de eso, Rachel me lo dejó más que claro, pero pusiste tu vida en riesgo para salvar la de mi hija, y mínimo quiero hacer algo por ti, tengo muchísimo dinero, más del que puedes imaginarte, y luego de perseguirte toda una semana, y de investigarte con un detective, sé que no tienes nada de dinero, siento mi rudeza pero es la verdad, y lo mínimo que quiero hacer, y que te quede bien claro que lo hago porque quiero, es regalarte un auto, en el sobre está la dirección de la concesionaria que espera que pases a buscarlo, lo eligió Santana, dice que va con tu personalidad. Si no lo aceptas se lo haré llegar a tu tía, así que tu elijes. De verdad que gracias Doctora Fabray y espero que de verdad lo tomes, porque si no me hija se encargará de metértelo por…. Con mucho cariño y agradecimiento. Mabel López.-**_ Rachel terminó de leer, y me miró incrédula.

**-Es una locura**\- volví a pronunciar

**-Están hasta los papeles del modelo y todo aquí dentro Quinn-** Rachel sacaba los papeles del auto que solo esperaban por mi firma, yo aún seguía sin poder creérmelo, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

-**Yo…- n**o tenía idea que decir.

**-Debes aceptarlo, conozco muy bien a esa familia, y de verdad que si no lo haces por las buenas, harán del auto chatarra y te lo pondrán en el cereal para que te lo desayunes-** la seriedad de Rachel al decir aquella locura descomprimió mi estado y estalle en una carcajada. **–No te rías Quinn de verdad lo digo-** y volví a reír como loca.

Seguíamos en la costanera disfrutando de nuestra cita poco lujosa, pero más que reconfortarle.

**-Es demasiado Rachel, no me están queriendo dar un auto cualquiera, ¿tu viste el modelo?-** le pregunté levantando una de mis cejas. Vi como Rachel revolvió entre los papeles y se llevó una mano a su boca.

**-Es un…. –**

**-Si un Aston Martin de este año, ¿tienes idea de lo que sale ese carro?-** insistí

**-No- **

**-Es hasta más caro que el de Santana, es una locura**\- me paré de mi cómodo lugar, no estaba enfadada, me sentía abrumada, era demasiado.

Rachel se paró también abrazándome, entregándome tranquilidad, y yo obviamente le correspondí.

**-Quinn, ellos tiene mucho, muchísimo dinero, ese auto no les hace ninguna diferencia, acéptalo-** insistió mirándome a los ojos.

**-Yo…** \- lo pensé por unos segundo **–Rachel, yo con el dinero que vale ese carro prefiero irme a vivir sola, me alcanzaría para pagar la renta de dos años-** protesté con vergüenza.

**-Díselo a Mabel, dile que prefieres venderlo, o que te de él dinero, pero no rechaces esto Quinn**\- la miré por unos segundos.

-**Ni loca Rachel, no podría hacer tal cosa-** me moriría de vergüenza al decirles que prefería el dinero.

**-Entonces cógelo, manéjalo un mes y véndelo por tu cuenta-** me sugirió sonriendo, esta mujer era una hermosura.

**-Esa sería una buena idea-** me reí, realmente no sabía qué hacer, estaba claro que si no lo aceptaba, el auto le llegaría a mi tía, o como dijo Rachel, me lo darían de desayunar.

**-Toma-** Rachel me tendía la tarjeta de contacto de Mabel **–Ella me la dio junto con el sobre, imagino que sabía que te ibas a espantar, me dijo que la llamaras si tenías alguna queja- **

**-La llamaré mañana y veremos a que podemos llegar- **

**-Así me gusta- **

Pasamos un rato más sentadas y hablando del auto, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y mañana ambas entrabamos al hospital a las 6 de la mañana, era hora de marcharse.

**-¿Vamos?-** me levanté jalando de Rachel.

Caminamos tomadas de las manos hasta la casa de Rachel, no se veía ni una sola luz en su interior.

**-¿Y Santana?-** me anime a preguntar, si López estaba quería agradecerle a ella también por el generoso obsequio.

-**Cuando se enteró de la suspensión hizo su maleta, llamo a Brittany y se fueron al caribe, según ella había que aprovechar las vacaciones impuestas-** Rachel se encogió de hombros

**-Increíble- **

Rachel frenó de golpe bien enfrente a su puerta, lamentablemente había llegado la hora de despedirse.

**-Bueno creo que es hora que te deje descansar-** comencé a despedirme, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

**-¿En que piensas volver a tu casa?- **

**-Como vine, en el transporte público, puede que tenga un Aston Martin a mi disposición, pero aún no lo busco-** me reí haciéndola reír también.

**-Quédate a dormir aquí, hay lugar de sobra, y no tendrías que ponerte en riesgo, además mañana iríamos en mi coche al hospital, y te salvarías de andar en los autobuses que tanto odias-** su idea era la mejor de todas, pero no sabía si podría resistirme a llevar la relación un poco más allá, y no quería buscar algo que incomode a Rachel.

La miré a los ojos buscando algo en su mirada.

**-Yo… no lo sé Tucancito- **

**-Y ya te pusiste nerviosa, no seas tan obvia al menos Quinn, solo te estoy invitando a dormir, no pasará nada**\- odio ser tan obvia o ponerme tan insegura cuando las personas de verdad me importan, si no fuera Rachel la persona que estoy mirando, puedo asegurar que ya le habría arrancado la ropa contra la puerta.

**-Ok-** respondí casi sin aliento, y sentí los labios de Rachel abusando de los míos con firmeza, tarde un poco en conectar mis movimientos con los de ella, pero correspondí con la misma seguridad que ella.

* * *

Abrí las puertas de casa con seguridad y arrastré a Quinn adentro, no quería darle la posibilidad de protestar o de que se vaya.

**-Toma asiento donde quieras-** la empujé hacia el salón, mientras yo iba por algo de comida y una botella de vino.

Rebusqué en la cocina comida que ya esté preparada para no perder tiempo cocinando, y volví con dos copas y una bandeja llena de comida fría.

Vi a Quinn que se removía incomoda en el sillón

**-Rachel, siento mucho no haberte llevado a comer-** ahora entendí porque estaba tan incomoda

**-No seas ridícula Quinn, la cita fue adorable, me encantó-** le sonreí mientras le acaricié el brazo y me senté a su lado. Ella giró su rostro y sus hermosos ojos avellana chocaron con los míos. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, era tan hermosa, que dolía mirarla.

Instintivamente una de mis manos fue a dar con su mejilla, la acaricié tranquilamente.

**-Eres hermosa- **

Sus labios chocaron con los míos ni bien termine mi frase, mis manos se refugiaron directamente en su cuello, e intensifiqué el contacto de nuestros labios. Estaba siendo voraz, y tierna a la vez, era difícil de explicar, las sensaciones que mi cuerpo iba albergando eran cada vez más intensas y las ganas de recorrer su cuerpo entero también se hacían más fuerte.

Sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra el sillón y el cuerpo de Quinn se acomodaba encima del mío, nuestros cuerpos se abrazaban apasionadamente, mi mente estaba en éxtasis y mis manos recorrían con hambre cada resquicio del cuerpo de ella.

Sentí como sus labios fueron bajando lentamente hasta mi cuello, mi piel se erizaba constantemente, con cada roce que ella me regalaba. Fue imposible contener un estruendoso gemido al sentir una de sus rodillas chocar contra mi intimidad.

Me miró a los ojos, los de ella brillaban tanto, nunca la había visto así. Levanté mi mano y le acaricié el rostro.

**-Nunca he estado con una mujer-** alcancé a susurrar.

**-Yo, lo siento… no tenía idea-** se separó automáticamente de mi cuerpo y me miró ya sin ese brillo ahora parecía arrepentida y me golpee mentalmente por habérselo dicho.

Volví a acercarme a ella, a la vez que la obligaba a mirarme.

**-Pero está todo bien Quinn, no es algo malo-** me confesé

**-Ya lo sé, no me separé de ti porque sea malo, sino porque nunca me detuve a preguntarte nada en cuanto a esto, es algo nuevo para ti, y yo…-** sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

**-Creo que no somos de hablar mucho, no hemos tenido la posibilidad-** le sonreí para calmarla.

**-¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?-** me preguntó mientras entrelazó sus manos con las mías.

**-Es algo nuevo, y raro para mí, nunca me había sentido así con una mujer, pero contigo fue desde el primer día diferente Quinn, no sé qué me hiciste pero siempre terminabas llamando mi atención-** apreté nuestro agarre y ella sonrió sinceramente

**-¿Aunque te molestaba todo el tiempo?- **

**-Creo que las dos sabemos porque lo hacías-** me reí

**-Hey, en mi defensa al principio no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas, solo me gustaba molestarte-** golpee suavemente su brazo con mi mano libre

**-Eras cruel, soberbia e insoportable**\- le retruqué.

-Si era todo eso, ¿cómo fue que terminé gustándote?-

**-No te agrandes Fabray, solo que eras tan odiosa que no podía sacarte de mi mente, y de a poco cuando fui conociéndote, resultaste ser toda una adoración, y toda esa pintura de "chica mala" que quieres vender, no es más que pintura seca, solo faltaba alguien que te la quite-** ella río escandalosamente

**-No puedo creer que tu mejor ocurrencia fue compararme con pintura- **

**-Fue una buena metáfora, y además muy cierta-** me cruce de brazos fingiendo enfado.

**-Ok puede que tengas algo de razón, pero no es una "pintura" como tú le llamas, es un mecanismo de defensa, es mucho más fácil dejar a la gente afuera, si los dejas entrar pueden lastimarte-** la miré a sus ojos y vi que era una especie de confesión.

**-No necesitas usar eso conmigo, yo no voy a lastimarte- **

**-Eso espero, hace mucho que soy así con nadie, solo con Beth o con mis tíos- **

**-¿Te lastimaron mucho?-** me animé a preguntarle.

**-Creo que esa es una historia para otro día, ahora volvamos a lo realmente importante-** odiaba cuando esquivaba las cosas que yo quería saber, pero sabía bien que presionándola no iba a lograr nada.

**-Y según tú que es lo importante- **

**-Saber cómo te sientes estando con una mujer, como lo has tomado, si no te espantaste, no sé, como fue descubrirlo-** era tan adorable, que tenía ganas de volver a sentirla encima mío nuevamente.

**-Primero tengo dos padres gays, no me espanta la idea, fue raro, y algo que nunca me había pasado, y todo cambio aterra un poco, pero una vez te comencé a conocer fue todo hasta más fácil-** le confesé, la verdad era esa, que ella fuera una mujer no hacía la gran diferencia en mi interior, desde siempre la gente que me rodea, me quiere y quiero, son la mayoría gays, entonces es algo más naturalizado en mí.

**-Ok, lo entiendo, igual lo que necesites hablar, o las dudas que tengas, estoy aquí para eso, y por más que te de vergüenza o lo que sea puedes hablarlo conmigo ¿sí?-** puedo enamorarme irremediablemente de esta mujer si sigue así.

**-Gracias Quinn-** no me salió contestarle otra cosa.

**-Bueno creo que deberíamos terminar la comida, e irnos a descansar, son la 1 y 30 de la mañana y a las 6 hay que estar en el hospital- **

Nos soltamos de las manos, y arrasamos con la comida, creo que tanta charla, tanto paseo, y tanta tensión acumulada, además de regalos inesperados, nos ha dejado famélica, la comida voló y junto con ella la botella de vino que habíamos dejado a la mitad antes de toda la revolución hormonal de unos minutos atrás, luego levantamos entre las dos la mesa, dejamos todo limpio.

**-Bueno no quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿dónde dormiré?-** yo me reí

**-Tienes dos opciones, o duermes conmigo o en la habitación de huéspedes, tú elijes-**

**N/A Espero sus comentarios!... no voy a tardar mucho en subir el próximo... Besos**

**Lu**


End file.
